


From Knight to a Laird

by Radagasttheblonde, Reneeyanceywriter



Series: Friends through time [3]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: 80's Music, F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Story Arc, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 47,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radagasttheblonde/pseuds/Radagasttheblonde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Continues From highlander to gladiator and from gladiator to knightThe Fraser's find themselves in Scotland in 1984. How will they adjust? What surprises await them?





	1. The Standing Stones

Claire Jamie Merlin

Claire

I woke to a fine mist of rain on my face. "Scotland then." I drowsily think. I open my eyes and see the Standing Stones of Craig Nu Dun. I try to wake up and check on the others. I hear Merlin doing the same.

Merlin

I see Claire stirring so head to Jamie. He sits up with a groan and I head over to Tianna and Paul. I know, that they will be the hardest to wake being the newest travelers. But, we must get off this hill and down where our friend is meeting us. I get them to their feet and lead them over to where a wobbly Jamie and Claire stand.

"We need to get down their. To the Standing Stones Resturant and Pub. It is where our friend is meeting us." I point down to the old fashioned wooden building. I hear a gasp from Jamie and Claire.

Jamie

"Do you?" 

"Aye, tis the place I first laid eyes on ye. Wearing a lot less then ye are now."

The shed. The men. The fear and excitement of running from the English. The pain, the incredible pain. And then I see her. A Sassanech who wears naught but her dirty shift. Her hair a tangle of curles. Her manner, brisk and commanding. The way she pushes through my clansmen to get to me. The way she takes charge. No ordinary lass. And then she meets my eyes and laid her hands on me. She made the pain stop and not just from my shoulder.

"I ken'd from that moment. There would ne' be anyone else for me. Ye were the one."

"All sweet and romantic. Truly. And I want to hear the story. But now, we must be on our way down." Merlin says. I wrap my arm around Claire and guide her down. Paul does the same with Tianna. We are soon entering the Standing Stones. Merlin leads us to a back table and bids us to sit. 

"I will go grap a bite and order drinks."

Claire

A dirty shed no longer. It is now a thriving resturant. I look around, awed by the differences from the same in my time. A telephone sits on the counter. The people around us are dressed like I have never seen. The music playing, with no visible radio or band, is very different. Merlin returns with a waitress. Her skirt ends at her knees and her legs are bare. She smiles at us and sits a tray with tea service for five on it. Merlin tosses us small bags of crisps. I have never seen them packaged so nor saw the flavor of salt and vinager. I frown up at Merlin.

"Just try them. I have real food ordered. It is on the way." I pull the bag open and the others follow my lead. I recall I am the leader here. It isn't my time but a lot closer then it is to Jamie's and worlds away from Tianna's and Paul's. I gingerly try one. It has a sharp but, not unpleasant taste. The others follow my lead. Poor Tianna pulls a face like she is sucking a lemon and I see Paul has fallen back to sleep.

"I have to make a phone call. I will be right back." Merlin says.

Jamie

I eat the strange food, following my wife's lead as I try to wake Paul. He grumbles a few times and then resumes snoring. I ken how he feels. I feel I could sleep a week or so myself.

"Does it get easier?" I ask Merlin when he returns.

"A bit. But, I also don't feel completely right until I have had a good sleep. Our guest will be arriving in an hour or so and here comes dinner."

Real food! Haggis and weel as some other things.. My mouth immediately starts to water.

"Haggis, neep and tatties. A good filling meal to help you recover."

"Thank ye Merlin." We all start to eat. I ask Merlin how long he will be with us, in this time. Paul wakes at the smell of the food. He looks at it and frowns.

"It is good. Eat it." His wife instructs. He does.and is soon digging in too. We finish the tea. 

"A few weeks. I will make sure you are settled." He raises to get more tea.

"Whiskey?" I request.

"Sorry, not yet. You are still recovering." I make a face at that and they all laugh. In the midst of the laughter, Tianna looks up and gasps.

"Father!" She calls out. She jumps up and runs to him.


	2. Van

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Frasers experience modern transportation.

Claire Jamie Merlin Master Raymond Tianna

Claire

I watch Tianna hug Master Raymond with a huge smile. It is so nice to see them back together again. They hug as the resturant quiets under their sobs. Finally, they join us.

Master Raymond

To see Tianna again, to hold my daughter in my arms, to see her safe, the feeling is indistinguishable. I am so thankful to Claire for seeing her thus. 

"Thank you. For protecting her, for seeing her safely here." I whisper in Claire's ear.

"It was a team effort." She gestures at Jamie and a sleeping Paul. I am a bit taken aback by seeing him with hair. Tianna sees my reaction and laughs.

"And, he doesn't yet know how to use a brush." We all laugh at that.

"Has he woken at all?"

"A bit to eat and then right back to sleep." Tianna answers as she lovingly strokes his hair from his face. So, she is happy. That is very good.

"I can give him something to fully wake him up when get to my place."

"And, how come you haven't offered this to me?" Merlin teases.

"You have been traveling forever and know all you need is a good sleep. He is very new."

"And how will we be getting to your place?" Claire asks.

"I've a van outside, a mini-bus."

Claire

We all walk outside and Master Raymond assures us that the folks in The Standing Stones, are used to travelers. I am relieved and then awed when I see the van. It is bigger then any in my time. I know Jamie, Tianna, and the sleeping Paul, once he awakes, will be even more awed. Then I recall Jamie's sea-sickness.

"Merlin, Master Raymond, Jamie suffers from sea sickness. I am sure that translates to motion sickness. We may wish to have a bucket handy." Merlin nods and leans more of Paul's sleeping weight on Jamie before running to get one from the resturant.

Jamie

I stand and support Paul while staring at the strange metal box on wheels.

"What in the devil is that?" I ask Claire.

"It is a bus. A way to get around in this time. A horseless carriage that goes a lot faster then a carriage ever could."

"A' Dhai." I whisper. Merlin returns with a metal bucket. I look at him with raised brows.

"Your wife has reason to believe you may get sick. So, just in case."

"Sick. So riding in this bus is like riding in a boat on the sea then?"

"Sort of. The motion is the same. So, you may get sick." She explains.

Merlin

"Where are we heading? How far will we be riding." Claire asks.

"Well, I've a house in Edinburgh. It is the closest." Master Raymond replies. I see the relief on her face. I understand that she doesn't wish to subject Jamie to to long a car ride, at first.

"So, all is set then?" She asks as Jamie and I maneuver a sleeping Paul into the van.

"Almost. Just lack a few things. I will need you to do something. We will discuss it later." She nods and helps a lerry Tianna in beside her husband.

Claire

I wonder if the one thing is Lallybroch. I pray not. This time is going to be so hard on Jamie. A taste of home will be welcome. He climbs in beside me, shaking.

"It will be okay Jamie. I promise." I sooth. "We will be in Edinburgh soon."

"Edinburgh! From Inverness is at least a two day journey."

"On horses. You are no longer on horses. We will be there in an hour or so. Trust me. Lay your head here on my lap and try to sleep. When you wake, we should be there." I lay the bucket at our feet and he lays his head down. He mummurs in Gailec as he drifts back off. I stroke his hair as I watch the modern world out of the window.


	3. Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Frasers all adjust to a modern time.  
> A bit NSFW.

Claire Jamie Tianna Paul

Claire

After an hour or so of travelling, with Jamie only getting sick once, and then promptly falling back to sleep, we arrive. All I could say is that we are on the outskirts of Edinburgh. Merlin and Master Raymond help to get our sleepy man in and Master Raymond shows us to our rooms. 

Ahhh, a real bed! Soft clean sheets and duvets. Fluffy pillows. I lay Jamie down and he groans in pleasure as he drifts into a deeper sleep. I decide to clean up some. Tianna and Paul are also sleeping.

"Master Raymond?"

"Please, it is just Raymond here." I smile.

"Raymond, where can I go to get freshened up?" He directs me to a bathroom. I softly moan at the sight of the shower. He laughs.

"It is one of the things I miss too when away. I stocked all you might need and there are fresh towels here," he shows me where they are stacked, "enjoy." I thank him and he steps out. 

I waste no time edjusting water and climbing in. Ohhh, hot water all over me, sweet snelling soap and shampoo. Heaven. I am rinsing my.hair when I hear Jamie call out. I exit the shower with reluctance. I step out and wrap a towel around me and walk back into our room.

Jamie

I wake, alone on the soft bed. I look around in wonder. The lambs with strange cords coming out of them that seem to join the wall. The strange device that Merlin used to summon Master Raymond, a telephone, on the table beside me. So, not a dream. We are in the future. But, where is Claire? I call out for her.

She appears a minute later in naught but a rectangular clothe around her and she is wet. "What are you wearing under that?" I ask in a slightly strangled voice.

"Nothing. I just stepped out of the shower to answer your call."

"Shower?"

"Come, let me show you." I follow her into another room. The air is wet and steam fills it. "This is a shower. A way to get clean." She approaches the structure to the side of the room. It is white and of a material I have never seen. It has metal coming out of the tops. She reaches for one of the metal handles and water starts flowing from the metal in the middle. I jump back and cross myself.

"See. You stand under it and get clean. While you are already shocked, let me show you the rest. You recall the privies in the castle." I simply nod. "Well, in this time, they are in this room and more advanced. You see," she leads me to a seat made of the same material as the shower. "It works the same as the castle ones but," she shows me another piece of metal to the side," after using it, you press this down and it carries all the waste away." She demonstrates, pressing the handle down. Their is a sound of rushing water and the water in the bottom of the seat runs down the hole at the bottom and is replaced by clean. "One more thing. A sink. Water comes out the same way it does in the shower and after brushing your teeth, it washes the stuff away. You also use it to wash your hands after using the privy, called a toilet here." She shows me what she means. "I know it will take awhile to adjust. But we are in this together. It will be harder for Tianna and Paul."

I agree with that. I can imagine Paul's reaction to the shower and privy( toilet, my mind corrects) 

"Are you ready to try a shower?"

"If you will join me."

Claire

I am clean already but, understand that Jamie is having a large culture shock. Besides, I haven't seen him nude in awhile. I let the towel drop.

"Here Jamie, this is soap. You wash your body with it." I demonstrate, running the soap over a washrag and rubbing it across his chest. 

"Oh aye." His voice is rough and I know without looking down, that he is aroused. I am too. It has been awhile. 

"Finish washing and then.." He makes quick work of it, aided by the hot flowing water and desperate desire. He washs and rinses his body and hair and then pushes my against the shower wall.

"I must be inside ye now." He confesses as he opens my legs with his knee.

"Please. Oh please Jamie." He enters me in a deep thrust and keeps going as the water thrums around us. I cum within minutes, clinging to him as his name echoes around the closed space. He joins me with a full body shudder a few thrusts later.

"How did ye live without it?" He asks as we dry. 

"This? While it has been a while, it is not so long I would say I lived without."

"Nae the loving. The shower. The hot water."

"Ohh. Well, I had you Jamie. You are worth so much more than that." He grins and deeply kisses me before we get dressed and.go to find the others.

Tianna

It is a relief to see Claire and Jamie come in but I am confused by their wet hair.

"Is it raining? Have you been outside?" I ask from the table I sit at with Paul.

"No. We had a shower." She replies.

"What is a shower?"

"I will show and explain later." She says as.she and Jamie join us at the table. 

"Would you like something to drink?" Father asks. I look to Claire.

"Something other than tea or coffee?"

"I understand. How about some Coke-a-cola."

"Oh yes please. I haven't had that in..well a long time. Pour some for them too."

I am unsure about the dark drink full of bubbles but, I follow Claire's lead and take a sip. It is surprisingly good. Sweet and tingly.

Paul

I watch my wife before picking up the glass myself. I have been following her lead since waking up on a pallet off the floor in the strange room. It had came back to me slowly. When we are. I trust her and she trusts Claire so I take a drink. I see Jamie doing the same. We both smile at the strange taste and feel of it in our mouths.

Jamie

The coke-a-cola is surprisingly good. Like naught I had ever tasted before. As we drink it with Merlin, Master Raymond reenters with a stack of papers. He sets them on the table.

"Everything you will need other than marriage certificates. I couldn't manage them so you will have to get remarried here.

"And then you can witness." Tianna says to her father.

"Yes love. I look forward to it.'

"We can remarry in a kirk?" I ask.

"You can. But no blood vow." I start a bit at that.

"It is okay Jamie. We are already joined by blood and.have the scars to prove it. You are blood of my blood."

"And bone of my bone. My body and life is yours."

"And mine yours." We forget the others for a moment, lost in each other.

"Well, I think I will start dinner. You need to eat." Master Raymond says. He stands.

"Tianna and I will help. We need to know how." Claire offers.

Claire

We follow him into the kitchen and I look around in wonder. I recognize the gas stove and icebox but both are bigger then they are in my time. Tianna clings to my hand and looks even more awed.

"I know it is.a lot and you feel overwhelmed. But, I will help you navigate." I tell her. Raymond sets us to peal potatoes as he takes a piece of meat out of the icebox and adds it to a cooker full of water. He sprinkles salt, peeper, and something else over it and sets it on the stove after turning on one gas eye. I watch all this as I peal.

"What else did you add?"

"Oh a touch of garlic."

"It comes in powder form!" 

"Yes. Cooking is much easier in this time." He takes the pealed potatoes from us and adds them to the cooker.

"You can go join the man if you wish. We can monitor it." He does.

Tianna

After father leaves, I turn to Claire. "I have some concerns."

"About cooking? I can help you learn."

"Thank you and I will need your help. But, that isn't what I was thinking about. I worry about our husbands. I can see something in Paul's eyes. Deep inside he is still a gladiator."

"I understand. For Jamie is still a highlander. A warrior. We just must try to harness that to only be used if absolutely needed."

"Can we?" 

"We can."

"One other thing. What if I can't get with child? Will Paul still want me?"

Claire

She had tapped into one of my deepest fears. If, I am infertile, will Jamie still love me, still want me? But, being in the kitchen, with the smell of supper cooking, I recalled something.

"I think you and I both will be able to get pregnant. In this time. Because we will be eating right. It takes certain a nutrition standard. Specific vitamins and minerals to be able to conceive. Stuff that was lacking in both Jamie and your times. But, isn't here. But, no matter what, yes, our husbands will still love us."

Jamie

The lasses rejoin us and Master Raymond says," I've something to tell you men that you may not like." 

My hand tightens on Claire's as I focus on him. He passes out more glasses of the coke-a-cola and sits across from us.

"You may not drink any spirits over the next few days."

"Why?" I and Paul burst out.

"You are still recovering."

"And the lasses?"

"I would tell them the same but, they don't seem to be drinking any."

That is right. I look to Claire, the question in my eyes. "Because, we are trying to get pregnant."


	4. Making Babies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby making and different foods..The Frasers continue to adapt to the 80's.

Claire Jamie Raymond Tianna Paul

Jamie

"Bairns? Ye are trying to get with a bairn?" 

"Yes, I assume you want a child. If not, there are ways to prevent them." Claire replies with a frown.

"Not want! Nae Sassanech. I surely want a bairn or a dozen." She narrows her eyes at me. "But, we can start with one. But, why canna ye have spirits?"

"Well, they can effect the baby's development. Cause problems even before I would know I was pregnant."

"Oh. Then should I stop too?"

"Not necessary. But, it wouldn't hurt to slow down. We have other options now." She gestures to the glasses of the coke- a-cola.

"Aye Sassanech. I will."

Paul

I follow part of the conversation they are having. Tianna interpretates the rest.

"It is okay. To be trying for a child?" She asks.

"Oh love. It is very okay. I never thought I would ever be able to have a wife let alone a child." 

Raymond

"I hate to intrupt talk of making me a grandfather, but dinner is ready. Well almost. Can you give me a hand Claire?" 

"Sure." She follows me into the kitchen. "Are you really okay with having 4 houseguest?"

"Oh Claire! To have my daughter and son-in-law safely under my roof! As well as you and Jamie. I am much more then okay. Thank you so much for keeping them safe. There is no way I will ever be able to repay you."

"You will." She looks at me in a meanful way. And, I get it.

"Oh yes. I guess I will. This is all ready. Just needs pineapple. The tin is in that cabinet. Can you get it down and open it for me?"

Claire

Pinapple in a tin! And a tin opener that smoothly opens it. Wonders. I follow his instructions and drain the juice into a cup. He places the slices over the meat and carries the pan out, placing it on the center of the table.

Raymond slices and serves the meat and potatoes. Jamie and the others look at the pineapples strangely. "It is gammon and pinapple." He explains. When they continue to study it like it poison, I add,

"Eat it. It is good for you." They do, at first with reluctance and then with gusto. "See, it will renew your strength." I see Paul look at Tianna appraisingly and smile. Raymond then brings out dessert. It is my turn to look strangly at it. 

Jamie laughs at my look. "Eat it Sassanech. It is good for ye." He repeats my own words back at me.

"It is an artic roll." Raymond explains. "Ice cream wrapped in jam and sponge cake."

Ice cream! I hadn't had that in awhile. And never served like this. But, it is very good.

I volunteer Tianna and I for dishes after. "Would you like to wash or dry?" I ask her.

"Dry." 

We carry the dishes out and she is shocked by the sink. "The water is pumped in. It comes out the faucet hot and cold. It is the same in the bathroom, where the shower and indoor privy is. I will show you and Paul and explain how to use them.

Tianna

"Thank you Claire. I don't know what we would do without you and Father." I say. I ask father where to put the plates as I dry them. He calls back to stack them by the sink. So I do.

"You are quite welcome. A piece of advise. If you and Paul get up to any baby making tonight, try to it quietly. I would imagine that Raymond doesn't wish to here his daughter, even a married one, making love."

"Ah Claire. I will try."

"I completely understand that."

Claire

We join our husbands upstairs after. I pass Raymond on the way and give him a tight hug. "Thank you."

"You are welcome Madonna. Thank you."

I join Jamie in our room. He has already stripped down to his shirt. I strip down to my shift, making a note to get more clothing soon, and join him on the bed.

"Jamie?" 

"Hmm?" I snuggle against him.

"When I was talking to Tianna earlier, something came up."

"Aye?"

"She was worrying that she wouldn't be able to have children. Well, I kinda worry about the same. We tried before."

"Frank and ye?"

"Yes. And well, if I can't, Tianna worries that if she can't Paul will leave her."

"And ye worry about the same?"

"I do."

"Oh Claire, dinna flash about that. Ye are a miracle in my life. All I need to make my life complete. A bairn would be extra."


	5. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nervous Claire leaves an anxious Jamie to go shopping with Merlin.

Claire Jamie Raymond Merlin

Claire

I awake to the smell of bacon and eggs, a smell I haven't experienced since before the war. I reach for my husband and find his side of the bed empty. Already up then.

I climb out of bed and pull the track suit back on, loath to go downstairs in just my shift. I find Jamie at the table with a full English breakfast in front of him. I reach across him and steal a piece of bacon and a kiss. Paul enters the room without Tianna.

"The lass still sleeps, aye?" Jamie asks.

""Yes and I was loath to wake her. She is a bit of a grouch when woken."

"I understand," my husband says given me a meanful look as I munch on his stolen bacon. I glare at him.

"I will go wake her, you cowards."

I open the door and let the tantalising smell of food in before entering. I gently touch her shoulder. "Tianna, your father has breakfast ready." She sits up with a groan. I help her up and into her clothes and we head back down.

"Survived, I see." Paul greets us.

"I am not that bad to get up." Tianna replies. He just looks at her. We both sit down to full English breakfasts and Jamie reaches across and re-steals a.piece of bacon from my plate.

Raymond

"Okay, my dears, this is the plan today. Claire and Merlin are going shopping while everyone else stays here with me." I expect him to protest and I am not disappointed.

Jamie

"Nae, I am going with my wife!" I stand up and say. She stands too and wraps her arm around me.

"It is okay Jamie. I am safe with Merlin. You trust him, no?"

"I do it is just.."

"This is a different time. The need to have a highland warrior, a gladiator, or a Knight, by my side, is no longer necessary all the time. I love you and want you by me. But, to blend into this time, there must be some seperation."

I ken she is right it is just..

"I will guard her with my life." Merlin says. I take a deep breath and pull her into a deep kiss. 

"I will trust you with her." But, I ken I will worry until she returns.

Raymond

"Here Claire. To start out." I hand her £100 and she gasps. "Money is different in this time. You will see. Here, carry it in this." I hand her a small zippered pouch," and if you get nervous, hand it to Merlin."

"Thank you Raymond. We will repay you."

"You have keep my daughter safe. You already have." She hugs me tight and then Jamie, whispering something in his ear, and they are off.

Merlin

"I know Jamie worries for you." I say as we pull out," He will relax as time goes on and he has something to do."

"I know. I wish I had made a list of what we need. I am so nervous about this."

"Don't worry. We will get what is must vital. We can always return later."

"Don't worry. We will get what is must vital. We can always return later."

"Well, I know we all need underwear."

"I know just the place. I will take you to were I get mine, Mark and Spencers."

Claire

We pull into a parking space and get out of the car. The sidewalks are packed. I haven't seen this many people since V-E day. My heart starts to pound and I break into a sweat. I reach out for Merlin and he takes my hand.

"Don't worry Claire. I will guide you through." We enter the store. "I can help with the men's but, the ladies I don't know so much about." He confesses. I nod and we head to the men's area first.

"I know Jamie won't be keen on wearing underwear but, he must." I explain to Merlin as I pick up two packages of boxer shorts. Next we head over to socks. I am a bit overwhelmed by the selection.

"Simple white will be best." Merlin says so, I pick up two packages of them. Now for Tianna and I. 

The women's selection of knickers is also overwhelming. I find my heartrate increasing as my breath comes short. Merlin notices and moves me away from the crowd. 

"Simple is best here too. Plain white serves well." We return and I pick up two packages of plain white knickers. For the bras, I have to do a bit of guessing. I know my size and Tianna looks to be the same. So, following Merlin's advise to go plain, I pick out a plain white and a plain pink one. I will let Tianna choose the one she wants.

"Now for regular clothes." Merlin says and we head to men's clothing. The trousers, called jeans, seem to be the most popular. I look to Merlin. 

"Black goes well. And, will help them blend into this time," he whispers. Again, I must guess at the sizes. I do the best I can. Next shirts. The short sleeve ' t-shirt' has replaced the botton down of my time. And so many colors!

"Black, blue, and grey. Get one of each for them." Merlin advises. I do and we move on to women's wear. Here I first pick up socks for Tianna and I. And what has become of stockings, I think as I choose two packages of plain white ones.

Again jeans seem to be the thing women in this time wore. They are higher waisted then the men's. I choose four of the same size, two with a bit of design on them and two plain. Then six of the short tops in various colors.

Merlin

As we approach the till to pay, I can see Claire getting nervous again. Her eyes dart everywhere and she clinches the little pouch in her fist.

"Would you like me to do it and you can watch and learn," I offer.

"Oh please. Thank you." She hands the sweat-covered pouch to me. Her eyes watch intently as the cashier rings up item after item. She bites her lip as the total gets higher. When all is rang, the total is right under £100. I pay her and gather the bags.

Claire

"Uhh Merlin. That is all Raymond gave me and we still need shoes and toiletries."

"It is okay Claire. I have money too from Raymond. Lets 'get lunch and we will discuss what else is needed."

I breath a bit easier as I follow him back to the car where we store our purchases in the boot. We then head to a restaurant.

"You need handbags too and the men need wallets. And, you all need watches so we can teach the others to tell time." He says after we ordered. He had recommended a cheeseburger and chips. I find them delicious.

"Yes. I am so glad you are here and know all this." I see a leaflet laying on the table. I pick it up. It advertises Karate. I think of how stressed the men are. Maybe this is what they need. The bottom says for information to ring Joey at 01258369825. I slip it into my pocket. I will discuss it with Raymond and Tianna.

Merlin

After we eat I take her to a shoe store called Clarks. We pick out plain black boots for all. She asks me what size I think Jamie and Paul are. I advise her to get size 9 and 10. She picks out 6 and 6 1/2 for her and Tianna.

Claire

I decide I must learn to do this and tell Merlin I want to try checking out here. He hands me £100 and I place the boots on the counter. The total comes to £ 80 and I hand the lady 4 £20. She then gives me a piece of paper. I look to Merlin and he say," put it in the bag." I do and we walk out.

Merlin

I take her to Boots for toiletries. I see her eyes get wide at the selection. I remind her that plain is best. She nods, takes a deep breath and picks out a plain and floral type of deodorant. She selects the same kind of shampoo Raymond had sent them and matching conditioner. The next aisle is feminine products and, I turn away with a blush. She smiles.

"I have this. I need to get used to them and teach Tianna." She returns with a package of napkins. I don't say anything but find it a good choice. We choose soap and perfume and are finished.

Claire

One last shop. I am glad as I am getting quite tired. I wake up some at the name of the shop Mackenzie' Handbags, Wallets, and Watches. I must look shocked as Merlin asks if I am alright.

"Yes. It is just the name. Jamie's maternal side are/ were Mackenzie's."

"It is a popular name here." He leads me in and we choose two black handbags, a brown and black wallet and two women's and two men's watches. All is loaded in the boot and backseat. 

I must have fallen asleep on the way home, for the next thing I know is Jamie opening the door and sweeping me up.

Jamie

I run out as soon as they pull up. I lift her into my arms and she clinges to me.

"That bad, ehh?"

"No. Just tired. Need a cup of tea and a wee kip before showing you and the others, what we brought. Just don't place the bags from Clarks on the table."

"Why?"

"It is bad luck."


	6. Modern Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Jamie adjust to and, handle seeing their wife in, modern clothes?

Claire Jamie Tianna Paul

Claire

I gratefully take the cup of tea Raymond offers. I take a fortifying glulp before turning to Jamie and directing him to please get the bags out of the car.

He brings an armful in before saying," How much did you buy?"

"Well, everything had to be multiplied by four." He sighs and heads back out. When everything has been brought in, I decide to introduce Tianna and our men to modern clothing before resting. I am a bit nervous not sure how they react.

Tianna senses this and reaches out and gives my hand a squeeze. I smile back at her. The men bring the last of the bags in and we join us in the living room. 

"Okay, I am going to show you men first. Now, some of this will seem strange to you, but, bare with me."

Jamie

I have no idea what she woulx consider 'strange' since everything about this time is. And, then she pulls out what, looks like, verra short breeks.

"This is underwear and goes, as the name implies, under your clothing." I must have made a face because she sighs and reaches for something else in the bag. She holds up black breeks. She points to the metal in front. "This is a zipper. It closes the jeans, as these are called, in front. Where your cocks lies. Now, imagine, this," she moves the metal up quickly," catching your cocks in this. I can imagine the pain would me massive. And, me getting you unstuck would be just, or more, painful."

I gulp and see Paul do the same. I guess we will be wearing the strange, underwear, then. Claire hands us each a pair and a pair of the strange breeks. As well as, new short shirts.

"Go try them on, including the underwear and Tianna and I will do the same." We sheepishly do.

Tianna

I am impressed by Claire's handling of the situation with our men. I wonder if our underwear will look the same. I soon find out.

She pulls out a queer piece of clothing. "This is a bra. It holds and supports your breasts. I know it looks strange and, will feel strange for awhile but, I promise, you will get used to it." I nod and take the first layer of clothing off. She goes to turn around and I giggle.

"You have seen me completely nude in Rome. How is this different?" She shrugs and chuckles herself. I take everything off my top and she shows me how to put on the bra. It does fill a bit strange but, my breast are lifted. It feels strange to have them up so far. Next she shows me the underwear, knickers, Claire explains, as she hands them to me. They are smaller then the men's. I put them on and she hands me the jeans. They are also made different then the men, seem higher. 

"I had to guess at the size. So, lets see if they fit." I pull them on and they do. She shows me how to work the clasp and zipper. She then hands me a short shirt. It feels so different then the shift I had been wearing.

Jamie

We dress reluctantly in the modern clothes. The underwear feels strange. I have never had my cock and bawls held so. Next the jeans. I figure out how to work the zipper and show Paul. The shirts feel different like they are not large enough but, they cover us. We leave to find our wifes.

Claire

The sight of Jamie in jeans takes my breath. They frame his arse quite pleasingly. His eyes grow comically wide when he sees me.

"Sassanech, ye are a walking enticement to sin." He says in a hoarse voice.

"So are you. The sight of you in those jeans makes me want to ravish you." I would have taken her to our room and done some ravishing if Paul hadn't started arguing with Tianna.

Paul

When I see Tianna, I am rendered temporarily speechless. The clothing shows everyone of her curves. Her breast, oh her breasts, the are someway held up. She looks like a temple prostitute. No way was my wife going to dress thus. I tell her so.

Tianna

I knew he would be shocked but, I didn't expect this reaction. He starts shouting at me in Latin, explaining exactly why I will, in no way, be leaving the house dressed like that. That I looked like a temple prostitute. That is when I started screaming back.

Jamie

I ken the latin and, am shocked at what Paul is saying to her. I turn to a very concerned looking Claire. "You take her. I have him." He is about to see a side of me I never wanted him to. But, he willna be speaking to the lass thus.


	7. Karate, Chocolate Eclairs, and The Telly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More new things and some warnings for Paul.

Claire Tianna Jamie Raymond Paul

Claire

I move Tianna outside, keeping my arm around her, until her shaking stops. 

"I think I may have found a way to harness our men's fighting instinct." I pull out the pamphlet and show her.

"What is it?" She studies the blck figures in various poses.

"Karate. It is a form of self defense but, it is more. It teaches discipline and control."

"Oh, that would be so good!"

"I am going to discuss it with your father. Come on." I lead her back into the house, avoiding where Jamie is talking with Paul.

Jamie

I take several deep breaths before I say the first word to Paul. I think of Tianna as a little sister and therefore will talk to Paul in the role of her big brother.

"Ye ken I ken latin sae I understood every word ye said to her." I stare at him my arms crossed. 

"I really wasn't thinking." He replies in latin sae I switch to that language.

"Not thinking! You compared yer wife to a whore. Because she is wearing clothing appropriate for this time."

"Are you okay with Claire wearing them?" Truly, I am uncomfortable about that. But, I ken that we must blend in. This is what I tell him.

"I understand that this is hard. But, you will lose her if you continue to speak to her in such a manner. Our job is still to protect them and that includes their feelings."

"How do you do it? I have never seen you and Claire argue." I chuckle.

"Oh we have argued. Claire, she is stubborn and not the meek nor obedient type. We have had some arguments. One time, in my time, I had to whip her. She then held a dirk to my neck and threatened to kill me if I did it again. She was riding my cock at the time. Twas a bit of a position she had me in. We came to an understanding, her and I, that our marriage would be different. I think, you and Tianna will have to do the same. It can't be a marriage as you would have in your time nor, even mine. And, Claire doesn't have her father here. Tianna does. And he will defend her. In fact, I would say he will want to talk to you too. He also knows latin." I see Paul shudder at that. Good. "And, one final thing, if I ever hear you speak to Tianna like that again, I will beat the shite out of you."

Tianna

"Raymond, do you think this would help Jamie and Paul harness some of their Highlander and Gladiator fighting instinct?" She hands him the pamphlet. He looks down at it and smiles.

"I do. It would be perfect. We will suggest it to them after they are a bit more acclimated to this time."

"I thought so." Claire says.

"Something must be done. I know he is your husband Tianna but, he will not be talking to you that way."

"It shames me that I let him." I confess, dropping my head down.

"He is the one who should be ashamed."

"I am going to check on them, let you talk." Claire says and squeezes my hand. I nod and she slips out.

Jamie

"One final thing. Give her some space. I ken how hard that is but, we can't be right on top of them all the time. Especially after a fight."

"I hear you. Will you talk to me if I start to get out of bounds?"

"Absolutely. Just don't get that far out of bounds again." I am dead serious and he knows it. He nods, swallowing hard.

Claire

They are still talking. I can tell it is serious by their poses but they speak in latin so I can't understand them. I slip back in and report this.

"Very good. I am glad Jamie is speaking to him. But, I will be also." Raymond declares. I know I need to get them both out of the house and suggest a walk.

"That way you can start to get used to this time and people some." I explain to Tianna.

"Yes let's." We all three head to tell Jamie and Paul our plans.

Paul

When she walks up with Claire and Raymond, I start towards her. Jamie grabs my arm and shakes his head. 

"We have just came to tell you that we are going for a walk. We won't be gone long." My wife informs me. I start to say something and Jamie shakes his head. I sigh.

"We will all be together and safe." Claire tells me and her husband. "I just think some time is needed."

"Ah Sassanech." Jamie replies. She steps forward and kisses him. Tianna doesn't make the gesture

."Keep them safe." I say to my father-in-law.

"Oh I will." He glares at me then turns his daughter away. Claire follows them out.

Claire

She clings to my hand as we walk down the sidewalk. There are not near as many people around as there had been when Merlin and I shopped but, I know it is a lot for her.

"There is a cafe' down this street. Would you ladies like to go get a cuppa of tea?" He asks. We both agree that is a good idea.

"What is this?" Tianna studies the menu with confusion.

"It is a menu. A list of what the cafe' offers and it's cost." Her father explains.

"I think I will try the iron bru tea." I declare.

"Me too." Tianna agrees.

"Three iron bru's and three chocolate eclairs." Raymond orders.

Tianna looks at the dessert with suspicion when it is set in front of her. I smile.

"Try it. I promise it is good." She does with trepidation. But, with the first bite, her face lights up like a child on Christmas morning. We all enjoy the tea and cake.

"Now, don't tell your husbands I gave you chocolate." Raymond teases as we get up to leave. On the way back, Tianna walks between Raymond and I and doesn't hold my hand. I know she is slightly more comfortable. We reenter the house and Raymond goes off to find Paul.

Raymond

"I respect you as my son-in-law. And honor you for traveling through time to be with Tianna and for keeping her safe. But, if you ever speak to her in such a mannner again, you will have me to deal with. I may look small and weak but, I have forgotten more fight skills then you will ever know. Do you understand?" I look severely at him.

"Yes sir. I don't wish to take on you and Jamie. But, more important, I owe Tianna more respect. I am sorry for talking to her thus."

"Very good. You need to tell her that."

"I will sir."

I leave him and go to pour whiskey for us men and cokes for the ladies and Claire stops me.

"I have a question."

"Yes Madonna?"

"I would like to get Jamie used to car rides but with his motion sickness...is there anything we can get him for it?"

"There is. I will pick some up tomorrow. We do need to get him used to cars. So, he can go more places and get used to this time."

"My thoughts about it." I carry the drinks into the living room where the others are gathered. I pass them out and decide this is the perfect time to introduce them to the Telly. I check the time. Six. Perfect. The news is a perfect introduction.

"Okay. Now, I don't wish to frighten you but, you must get used to it. It will teach you more about this time then anything else." I turn around and turn it on. The picture and sound fill the room and they all gasp. Paul and Jamie cross themselves and start saying Hail Mary in Latin. Tianna clings to Claire, who is the least shocked. 

"I know. Those were all my reactions the first time. But you will get used to it."


	8. In The Mood to Make a Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The telly shakes them all up and they find solace in each others arms.  
> Karate is discussed.  
> NSFW

Claire Jamie Tianna Raymond Paul

Claire

Raymond takes a seat next to Merlin. The first thing we see, on the screen, is a man in a suit welcoming us to the 6 o'clock news.

"Our top story, Prince Charles released a picture of the forth in line the the thrown, today. Four month old Prince Harry is pictured with his brother, Prince William." A picture of two adorable boys fills the screen.

In other news, the miner's strike continues. And, the collaboration, know as Band-aid, will be soon releasing their single. They seek to raise money to support relief efforts in the drought and famine afflicted continent of Africa." This time the screen is filled with pictures of children with their bellys swollen in the throes of starvation. I turn and place my head against Jamie's shoulder. He holds my close as he continues to recite the rosary in a combination of latin and Gailec.

Jamie

I am shocked at the images the Telly shows. It seems witchcraft, even more so when the image of the starving bairns, black as the world the exist in, is shown. I turn towards Raymond, while still holding Claire close.

"Who is he? The man that shows us such?"

"He is Trevor McDonald."

"Scottish then?"

"Possibly. There is a lot of Brits with Scottish ancestors."

"Aye, I think I could use more whiskey."

"Me too. Anyone else want any?"

Paul

I understand only a little that comes out of the magical Telly. The pictures tell their own story through. So, when Jamie and Raymond mention whiskey, I respond eagerly.

"Whiskey. Yes." I hold up my empty glass. Claire stands and takes it.

Claire  
.  
I tell myself that I have seen worse during the war. I have. But, it is farther in time. We should have gotten better. I need a break and wish to talk to Raymond anyway. So, I take Paul's glass and Jamie's.

"I will help you." I tell Raymond as I follow him into the kitchen.

"Do you have something stronger?" I ask him.

"The Telly a bit much? I am sorry."

"We need to know. How are you after talking to Paul?"

"Better. I believe he is truly remorseful. And, I've an idea that might help him and Jamie. I think you should all take Karate classes. The men will be calmer knowing you can defend yourself."

"What a brilliant idea! We will talk with them about it." We reenter the living room after Raymond pours more whiskey and picks up three bottles of something called Babyshine.

Jamie

I gratefully accept the whiskey from Claire but frown when I see she plans on drinking too. Raymond opens the bottle and pours some out for her and Tianna. I dinna ken what it is but, can smell the spirits.

"Claire, I thought ye weren't to be drinking since we are trying to start a bairn."

"A bit won't hurt. I won't be often but those pictures. Please understand Jamie." She pleads with me. I do understand. Those pictures effected me too.

"I ken." She sighs in relief and sits back beside me. "How is it?" 

"Not bad. But Column's reddish is better." I smile recalling escorting the drunk Miss Beauchamp back to her room. The heat between us. The want of her that flooded my blood, and hardened my cock.

"Aye, twas the first time I saw ye drunk."

"I wasn't drunk. I was able to stand." 

"Barely. Ye did a lot of leaning against me."

"You didn't mind."

"Nae, I dinna mind."

We watch the rest of the news and I get up.

"I am heading up to bed. Tis been a long night. Are ye joining me Claire?"

"Yes. Will be right behind you. Just need a moment to speak with Tianna."

Tianna

"How are you?" She asks when we are alone.

"I am still worried."

"Your father might have come up with a solution to some of the problems with our men." She explains about going with them and learning to defend ourselves. 

"They will feel better if they know we aren't helpless."

"It is a good idea. Claire, I don't wish to..lie with Paul tonight. How do I..?"

She smiles and takes my hand. "You simply say no. Then turn away from him. It is okay to say no. I have done it with Jamie. He doesn't like it but, he is usually better behaved after."

"Thank you."

Jamie

I want her. I want her bad. I watch as she removes the modern clothes and pulls the shift back on. She joins me in bed.

"Forgoing your shirt tonight?" 

"Aye. Tis easier." I move her against my naked body and run my hands up to her breasts, teasing her nipples over the clothe.

"Ohhh, are you trying to get me in the mood to make a baby?" She moans out.

"Oh God yes, I will have you!"

Tianna

I dress in the shift and climb in bed. Paul reaches for me. I find my courage and say ' no'. He sighs but releases me and I turn away from him.

Jamie

I kiss her neck as I work her nipples. She presses close to me and starts to moan louder. I work the shift off and turn her around to reach her breasts with my mouth. She arches up and squeals. 

"On your hands and knees Sassanech." She does and I start to kiss her fine round arse before working down.

Tianna

I wake to the sounds of Claire and Jamie's moans. Well, one of us may make a baby tonight, I think. I sigh and turn on my back. I stare up at the ceiling as I try to ignore the sounds and they way they make me want Paul.

"I am still mad at him." I tell myself even as I squirm around and heat raises between my legs. Finally, I can't take it. As Claire cries out Jamie's name, I turn towards Paul's back. I run my fingers down his back reaching his bum. He starts to stir and I press close and reach around. I run my fingers over his cock. He starts to harden.

"Tianna, you want me now?"

"I do. I am still mad but..." He wakes enough to hear Jamie and Claire.

"Ahh." He turns and lifts my shift off. He runs his hands over my breasts. I sigh and open up under him. He places a hand between my legs and starts to stroke.

Jamie

I feast on her bringing her to her pleasure three times before I slipped my cock into her. She cries out at the contact and I moan out her name. My hands anchor to her breasts as I start to thrust. 

Tianna

I call out as his mouth and hand bring me pleasure. He comes up and kisses me deeply before he enters me. I bury me head in his shoulder as, the intensity of my feelings bring me to tears.

"Tianna. I am sorry. So sorry. I was a fool." He says as he plunges deeper in me. "Please forgive me."

"I do but, you must not do it again."

"I promise."

Claire

Jamie and I are late to breakfast the next morning. Tianna arches her eyes at me and I return the gesture. Yes, my face says, we made love, several times but, she did too. She grins and shrugs and I make a note to ask her about it later. Whether she wanted it or not. But first...

"Jamie and Paul we have something to discuss with you." I hand Jamie the pamphlet. "It is called karate. It is a form of fighting and self-defense. It also teaches self-control." I look to Paul and then back to Jamie. "We and Raymond belief it will help us all to attend classes in it. For Tianna and I it will teach us how to defend ourselves. For you and Paul, it will teach you how to channel and control your fighting instinct."

"It sounds perfect." Jamie replies. "When can we start?"

"We must get you more used to this time first. That reminds me, Raymond, do you have those motion sickness pills?"

"Yes. Be right back."

"Jamie, you and I are driving th Edinburgh. I forgot a few things."


	9. Christmas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie experiences shopping and modern Christmas.

Claire Merlin Jamie

Claire

Jamie and I do dishes as Raymond goes to fetch the motion sickness pills. We are just finishing up when he comes back in. 

"Take two of these and sit for ten minutes." He instructs him. He does and I turn to Raymond.

"I need to go back out. I forgot coats and," I drop my eyes and lower my voice," I would like to get a couple chains for Tianna and I to keep the rings Arthur got us safe. Wearing them on our fingers seem a risk but, around our necks.." I trail off and wait for him to speak.

He lifts my head. "And why the nerves Madonna?,

"I just don't want you to think I err we are taken you for granted."

"I can never think that. I know that you are grateful for all I do. And, there is nothing I can do to repay you for the care you give my daughter. I will send Merlin with you and Jamie. I assume that is why you wanted the motion sickness pills," I nod. "I would go but need to spend some time with Tianna and Paul."

"I understand. Thank you."

Jamie

I am nervous at my wife's announcement that we are returning to the strange 'car' and doing more shopping. But, happy to be accompanying her. I do worry I will be sick. A worry made worse when Claire reminds me to take my bucket,' just in case' though the pills should help.

"Take the front seat Jamie. It also helps if you can see all around." So, I do. Merlin sits beside me and does the magic that starts the car moving. A loud noise, music, Claire assures me, also fills the air. It is unlike any music I have ever heard.

Claire reaches up and places her hands on my shoulders. Her touch helps. It is still a shock to see the world pass by at such speed. And the buildings! They seem to touch the sky. There is a lot of car type things on the way there. This time seems a noisy, chaotic place. We finally stop and we get out. I reach for Claire, immediately.

Claire

He is quite white but, hadn't been sick and that is an improvement. "Jamie, these stores are even different then my time. I know they will overwhelm you. But, it is still just the selling of merchandise. Just on a grander scale. Stay close to me. We will be okay." He nods and takes my hand as we approach a store named Tog 24.

"It is a sking outfitter." Merlin explains. "I thought with where Paul and Tianna is from, it would be best to get them.extra heavy coats."

"That is a brilliant idea." We start towards the store and Jamie stops. He points up to the trinkling lights that drap over the front.

"What, in heaven, are those."

"Oh, those are just Christmas lights. A reminder, I need to pick-up a tree too. Raymond hasn't experienced a proper Christmas in awhile and with his daughter and you here.." He trails off as Jamie continues to stare.

"Christmas is a religious holiday. Mass and a special meal. What is this about lights and trees?" He asks.

Merlin

"Well, when Queen Victoria started decorating a tree at Christmas, the tradition spread. Now, everyone does it. We will decorate with lights and a tree. Bake special crips and other desserts. Exchange gifts. You will love it." I tell him.

"Gifts?" 

"Don't worry. We will sort it out. Come. Let's find some coats."

Jamie

It feels like a dream as we walk in. There are still lights. And, as Merlin and Claire said, a tree covered in them and other things, in the corner. And the coats and other things. I have never seen so much in one place.

Claire goes to the women's area first. She picks up a pink coat for Tianna and a black one for herself. I wish I still had my plaid to wrap around her and myself.

She leads me and Merlin to the men's. "Jamie, what would you like?" 

"Myself plaid." I mummble. She sighs and I try to fully participate. I turn to the coats and pick out a less heavy one then she had got for herself and Tianna. "Ye ken I am always hot Sassanech." I say when she arches her eyes. 

"True enough. What do you think for Paul?"

"Heavy. He willna be used to the cold." We pick out a heavy blue one and head to the front.

Claire

"I would like to try paying for them." I tell Merlin. We get up to the front of the check out line and I place the coats on the counter. The lady enters their prices in the cash register.

"That will be £69.80." Merlin hands me three £20 notes and a £10 note and I give it to her. She hands me the change and a receipt and I place them in the bag. 

We next go to a jewelry store named Warren James. Jamie and I are both stunned at the selection of jewelry. We wonder around for a bit before a man approachs us. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I need two chains to hold two rings."

"Ahh. And these rings, they are worth a lot ro you and you want to see them safe?"

"Yes to both."

"I've just the thing." He shows us a heavy gold chain. Jamie takes it and exams the clasp. He nods. Secure then.

"Perfect." We pay for them and head to our last stop, Woolworths.

Merlin

I watch them as they, as awed as I child on Christmas morning, check out the trees, lights, and tinsel. It is a bit overwhelming to me too. I have experienced a modern Christmas, but like Raymond, it has been awhile.

I pick out a well made plastic tree, some lights, and a few other decorations.

Claire

We pull up and Jamie jumps out of the car. He announces to the others," I wasn't sick!" He is as enthusiastic as a triumphant child and I can't help smiling. We get the bags carried in and have Paul and Tianna try on their coats. They both fit. 

I then take the bag from Warren James and hand her one of the chains. "It is for the ring Arthur gave you. It will keep it safe and close to your heart." She grins and runs upstairs to get it. I help her place it on the chain and around her neck. I do the same.

She then notices all the bags of Christmas stuff.

"What is that?"

"It is Christmas."

"Christmas?"

"You will see."


	10. A Druid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Tianna meet an old friend of Raymonds.

Claire Jamie Raymond Tianna

Claire

It is time to set up the tree and, I watch as Jamie opens the box it comes in. He touches it and frowns.

"It feels strange."

"But, it will be beautiful." Merlin assures him. He shows him and, the rest of us how to place the legs on the bottom to hold it up. He places it where Merlin and Raymond indicates.

"It doesn't look like a tree." Jamie comments. 

"Well, it must be fluffed out." Merlin explains. He shows us how to pull the limbs out and pull and shape them. We all work on it until it does resemble a fir tree.

"Now, for the lights." Raymond says. He shows us how to string them around. I recall from before but, Jamie, Paul, and Tianna have no idea. We soon have the lights placed. We then carefully hang the fragile glass bulbs after also stringing tinsel. Merlin plugs it in and we all sigh at the beauty of it.

Jamie

It still seems a queer thing, a tree in the house. But, I canna deny the beauty of it. I stand back and exam it. 

"Wait until you see it at dark, when it will be the only light in the room." Claire says coming up behind me and wrapping her arms around me. I cover her hands and we just watch the tree for a moment.

"Jamie, I am going to have a private talk with Tianna. We will just be down the street."

"What! Alone!" I spin around and face her.

"Yes. We will be safe. Will be no more then just five minutes away. I promise."

"They will be safe there Jamie. It will be okay." Raymond adds. I hadn't heard him enter. "I know exactly where they will be. And, remember, this is a safer time."

I bite at my lip but, know he is right. It is just sae hard. "Ye willna do anything foolish?"

"I won't. I swear it." She reaches up to kiss me and I sigh into her mouth. 

Tianna

When Claire suggests we walk down to the little cafe' for a private talk, I expect Paul to protest. He doesn't, but pulls me close, holding me tight, before kissing my forehead. "Be safe." He whispers in Latin.

"A promise." I reply. I am still a bit nervous as we walk out but, not as much as the first time. Seems the fact I know where we are going helps. We walk in and find a table in a corner.

"I wanted to ask you if, well, if you were okay with making love to Paul last night. Since,you told me you didn't want to before." She explains.

I flush as the waitress comes up. Claire orders a pot of tea and, when she leaves, I answer her. "I didnt, not at first. I told him no. But, then I..I woke up to the sound of you and Jamie. I tried to ignore the heat between my legs. I just finally couldn't. So, I woke him up."

Claire

I don't know whether to be proud or mortified. It takes me a moment to respond. "I am sorry we woke you. Were you really alright with.."

"I was. He apologized. Over and over. I don't think he will do such again. I still feel some anger with him. Will it get better?"

I laugh. "Eventually. They can sure make us furious, these husbands of ours. Once, in his time, I got so mad at Jamie, that I threatened to kill him if he did what he diid again. I also denied him my bed. I didn't let him back in until he swore an oath to me. They can be trying but, they love us."

"They really do."

She comes up to us. A strange women with her blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. "So sorry to interrupt. I overheard part of your conversation. Would you two be travelers"

I stare out her, my mouth wide open. "And if we were, why would we tell a stranger?"

"Sorry, I should have introduced myself. My name is Jennifer. I am a druid. My sisters and I danced at Craig na Dun a week ago. We knew someone was coming through. Four or five travelers. The pull was very strong. So, we have been keeping our eyes and ears open for them."

"Please join us Jennifer. I am Claire and this is Tianna. We came through with our husbands and one other."

"Ahhh, and are you finding this time okay? Have you found lodging?"

"We have, thank you. We are staying with Tianna's father, Raymond."'

"Raymond! You are Raymond's daughter! That means you are from ancient Rome. Wow!"

"She is. How do you know Raymond?"

"Oh. I found him, in the deep traveler's sleep, the first time he came through. He lay in the center of the stones."

"Amazing. Would you like to accompany us back?"

"I would love to."

I didn't hesitate. I knew taking her home wasn't one of the things Jamie would consider foolish. She has the air of Mrs Graham. I trust her instantly.

Raymond

"Ah Jamie, Paul see they are back." I say as I hear the ladies walk up.

"Raymond, we ran into a friend of your's. Jennifer, the druid dancer."

"Jennifer!" She runs over to me and I lift her up and spin her around. "It has been."

"A year." She says with a laugh. "How fortuitous it was to run into your daughter and her friend. We knew a large group was coming through. Just didnt know it was going to be you and yours."

"It wasn't me. It was my daughter, son-in-law, and their friends and," I grin at her," and Merlin." Her eyes get so wide I feer they may pop out.

"Merlin! The Merlin!"

"At your service, ma'am." He walks in and bows low to her. 

"Oh Christ. I think I may need something strong to drink and the whole story." I pour her some whiskey and we all take seats in the living room. Where we tell her all. Starting from when Claire first went through up to the present.

Claire

"So, you are probably adjusting better then the others." She says later. We find ourselves alone in the kitchen.

"I am. There are some differences but they aren't as jaring as they are to Jamie and the others. I have a favor to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Well two. Please come for Christmas. It will make Raymond's day. And, well, I have went shopping with Merlin for what we need. But, there are some more personal things I would like to get for Tianna and I. Things I wouldn't be comfortable buying in front Merlin."

"Merlin! I am still not over that. But, of course luv. I would be happy to take you shopping and, would love to come for Christmas." We smile at each other, already fast friends.


	11. Victoria Secret and Lallybroch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fraser's experience some surprises as the ladies shop with Jennifer and the men talk with Raymond.

Claire Jamie Tianna Raymond

Claire

"Would tomorrow work?" I ask Jennifer as she prepares to leave.

"Tomorrow is perfect. Say around ten in the morning?"

"That is good. Not to early. We are still adjusting to this time." She nods in understanding.

"Time jumping plays hell on your sciatic rythmns, doesn't it?" I laugh and the sound draws Tianna to us.

"Hey Tianna, perfect. Jennifer is going to take us shopping tomorrow morning for stuff we really didn't wish to buy in front of Merlin."

Tianna

"Such as."

"Well, fancier knickers, things to sleep in besides our shifts. Stuff like that." 

"Fancier? Why would we need fancier knickers?" I ask them. They look at each other and start laughing again.

"Oh my sweet child, you will see." Jennifer gets out between the laughter.

"Okay," I say," then we best go warn our husbands."

Jamie

They are three approach and, I know they are up to something.

"What are you about now, Sassanech?" She flushes and I steal myself for an argument.

"Jennifer is going to take Tianna and I out shopping tomorrow." She informs me.

"Alone! Without a man?" 

Yes, it is perfectly safe."

"I think not." That is when Raymond walks in.

Raymond

I need to get ahead of his fear before it grows and causes more problems. I walk up and touch his quivering back. "Jamie, Paul," addressed because I see the same look on his face. "You can trust Jennifer. I have known her for years. She knows more about this time then Merlin and I together. They will be perfectly safe." He takes a deep breath and nods in acknowledgement of me before heading upstairs. Claire sighs .

"I will go see to him."

Claire

I find him standing in our room, facing the window. I walk over and wrap my hands around him. He relaxes some under my touch.

"I must see you safe."

"Jamie, do you trust Raymond?" He sighs and I feel it against my cheek.

"I do but...ye dinna wish to shop with him. But a stranger!" He turns and meets my eyes. "A stranger. Ye must ken how that scares me?"

"I do. But, she isn't a stranger to Raymond. He has know her for years. And, is trusting his own daughter to her care."

"What need you that you must buy without a man?" He tries a different track.

"Women's things."

"Women's things?"

"You will see."

Jamie

I lay and watch her sleep.. She and Tianna are heading off to go shopping with Jennifer in a few hours. I am trying to be brave. But, it terrifies me. So, I watch her sleep and silently pray. 

Raymond and I are taking Paul out of the house while the lasses are gone. They thought of it is enough to distract me some from my fear. Raymond has tasked me with keeping him calm.

"Jamie, how long have you been awake?" I smile down at her.

"Just a bit. Was just thinking."

"It really will be okay." I smile again and gently kiss her. 

"Ye need up Sassanech. Jennifer will be here soon." 

Claire

We head down for breakfast. Tianna and Paul soon follow. We all sit down for a full English breakfast. 

"You ladies need to hurry. Jennifer has a habit of being early." Raymond comments. I finish first and go to answer the door a few minutes later.

"Tianna is just finishing breakfast." I tell Jennifer as I lead her in. "Thank you for doing this."

"Not a problem. What is it that we are shopping for?"

"Knickers and night clothes."

"Ahhh. I see. I know just the place." We enter the kitchen and see Tianna is almost done. 

"Would you like some breakfast? Maybe a bacon sandwich?" Raymond offers her.

"No thank you. I ate before I came."

"Jennifer?" She and I turn towards Jamie. "She is my whole world. I am trusting her to you. Please keep her safe. And Tianna."

"I will. I swear it."

Jamie

I watch them walk out. Raymond comes up behind me. "Are you ready?" I nod. I am desperate for a distraction.

"Where are we going?"

"To a small pub down the street."

"A pub?"

"You would call it a tavern. But, it has more food choices."

We walk up to a building called the Red Lion Pub. Paul had walked beside me with wide eyes. They get wider as we enter the building. Merlin takes us to a table in the back as Raymond goes to get drinks.

Claire

Victoria Secret, the sign above the store says. The front is full of mannequins wearing tiny strips of lace and cloth.

"It seems she doesn't have to many secrets, this Victoria." I murmur. Jennifer laughs.

"To true. You wanted fancy. This is as fancy as it gets." We walk in with Tianna holding tight to my hand.

"Can I help you?" The sales lady asks. We turn to Jennifer.

"Thanks. We are just going to look around."

"Call out if you need me?"

"They are designed to drive your men mad." Jennifer explains as we looked through the selections of knickers that were naught but a bit of clothe and lace. I smile and pick up a pair that is cut quite low in front and high in the back.

"Jamie likes my bum." I explain to Jennifer."

"Brilliant. How about you Tianna? What is Paul's favorite part of you?"

"My," she gestures to her chest as she turns bright red.

"Ahh. Come this way." We walk over to the bras. "What is your size?" She looks blankly at her. " Of course you don't know. How stupid of me. We will just get you measured." She calls the sales lady over and explains the situation. She sents another lady over.

Jamie

Raymond returns with four glasses of whiskey. He passes them out.

"I will switch to coke--a-cola after this." I tell him.

"Why?"

"Weel, I promised Claire I would cut back on my drinking as we are trying to make a bairn." He nods in understanding.

"Should I do the same?" Paul asks.

"Probably. Seems that as they are not drinking, at all, we can cut back."

Tianna

The lady took me and the others into a curtained room. "I will measure ye. First under then around yer breasts." She explains. She then does it. 

"36 C." She tells us. And we head back to the strange bras. 

"You see, right here is the sizes.," Jennifer shows me the tag.," we are looking for the ones marked 36 C." 

I catch on quickly. Their are so many. Some that are more lace. Some that are thicker. I pick out a couple that I think are pretty. One of the lace ones. One of the thick ones. Claire also picks out a few. We both choose some of the fancy knickers.

"Now, you need at least one nighty from here." Jennifer says. She tales us to what looks like to fancy shifts. Some with what looks like bras built in. Some very short. Some as long as the floor. 

I pick out a pink one that reaches my knee. It is cut low in the front. Claire picks one that reaches the ground. It is right. "To show off my bum." She says with a laugh.

Claire

We leave Victoria Secret and head back to Woolworths. Jennifer explains we will need some everyday night clothes too. We pick out heavier gowns, made of soft flannel. We also pick out some for our men. Flannel tops and pants.

"Thank you so much for doing this. We just couldn't take.."

"No. You couldn't. It is my pleasure. A privilege to help you adjust to this time." We are back in her auto, unheard.

"You can tell your sisters you meet us. Just don't tell them where we live."

"I would never."

Raymond

"I have something to show you," I say to Jamie. He looks up at me and I slide the paper across to him. He looks diwn at it and then back up at me.

"What?"

"It is the deed to Lallybroch. I have purchased it. As a home for you, Claire, Tianna, Paul, and I. And any grandchildren you gift me with."

Lallybroch

Lallybroch! We can return home to Lallybroch. My bairns can play where Jenny, Willy, and I did! They can grow up free. Breathing in the fresh Highland air.

"How?" I choke out.

"It was Merlin's idea. He mentioned it when he came through to get the supplies. I went right to work. I hoped to have the deed before you came. But, got it yesterday."

I am speechless and hug both men as tears run down my face. I can take my bride home, to Lallybroch!


	12. Christmas Shopping, Soap Operas and, Other Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Shopping is planned. And, they see their first soap.

Claire Jamie Tianna

Claire

As we were driving home, Jennifer turned and looked at me.

Have you thought of Christmas shopping yet?"

"No. I wouldn't even know where to start."

"I've a thought. What if I take Tianna and you tomorrow and Raymond and Merlin can take Jamie and Paul."

"That would be lovely. Thank you."

Tianna

Christmas shopping? I don't even know what Christmas is. I need to ask Claire or Jennifer. But, for now, I agree to go with them tomorrow. Maybe the shopping will help me figure out what we are shopping for.

Jennifer says she will be back at nine the next morning. We exit the strange car and, I offer to distract the men so Claire can hide the bags. She hurries upstairs to slip them under the beds.

 

Jamie

Lord, am I happy to see her back. I can't wait to tell her about Lallybroch. Tianna distracts me with talk of Christmas shopping.

"Jennifer is going to take us ladies and Merlin and father, you and Jamie." She tells Paul.

"Hold on."

I return downstairs just in time to see Jamie's reaction to Tianna's announcement.

"Don't worry Jamie. We nesd to do it. It is our first Christmas as family. And we need to shop for each other." I sooth while wrapping my arms around him.

"She is right." Raymond says. "And I know the perfect gift you two can get for your wife's."

I am intrigued but Jamie leads me away from the others. "I've something to show ye."

Jamie

I hand her the paper and wait for her reaction. She looks up with unshed tears. 

"Aye, I can finally take ye home. Home to Lallybroch. I want to carry ye over the threshold. I want our bairns to play where I, Jenny, and Willy did. I ken it isn't my time but, tis my place."

"Oh Jamie! This is wonderful!' She throws her arms around me and kisses me deeply. I place my forehead against hers when we pull apart.

"Sae, what did ye buy?"

"You will see soon." That is when Raymond calls us to supper.

Claire

Tianna intercepts me on the way to the table. "When do we wear them?" She whispers.

"Christmas or New Years. Let's let them wonder a bit longer." She grins and nods.

Raymond presents us with a dish I have never seen before. "It is curry." He explains. I take a bite and grin. I see Jamie eyeing it with suspicion.

"Try it Jamie. It is good." He does and, is soon digging in. "Told you." We all eat and then Raymond brings out dessert. It is an airy thing. I must have looked at it suspiciously for Jamie says,

"Try it Claire. Ye will like it." I do. We all clean our plates of the angel delight, as the dessert is called. Tianna and I offer to do dishes. After, we join the men in front of the telly. 

It is becoming a nightly ritual. A way to learn of this time. We catch the news.

Jamie

The telly is the strangest thing from this time. But, it is instructive. The little lad inside is talking of the single 'We Are the World' saying it is at the top of the charts. He implies that is a good thing.

"What are charts?" Tianna asks her father.

"Some way they rank music. I am not sure exactly. Ask J

en tomorrow. She would know." She nods.

"What is next?" Claire asks after the news goes off.

"Well, there is a soap opera called Ermdale's Farm." I dinna ken the term 'soap opera' and I can tell neither does Claire. But, we agree to cbeck it out.

Claire

The closest thing to a soap opera in my time was the spoken dramas on the radio. And, they are nothing like what we are seeing on the telly. The sex and crazy dramatic situations that are portrayed are shocking. My husband utters the rosary under his breath as he watches. Paul and Tianna cling to each other. But, we all keep our eyes glued to the screen until the final credits roll.

"How about some hot chocolate?" Raymond offers after.

Oh, hot chocolate! What a lovely, comforting thing. I quickly agree. I ask him to bring some for Jamie, who probably hasn't had any since Paris and, for Tianna and Paul, who never have.

It is a sweet way to end the day. We all enjoy it.


	13. Christmas Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of bairn making followed by Christmas shopping  
> Explicit

Claire Jamie Tianna Paul Raymond Jennifer

Claire

After we finish the chocolate, I stand, stretch, and shoott Jamie a look. I turn towards the stairs. He stands.

"Ready for bed then?" He asks.

"I am ready to go to the room. Care to join me?" He swallows hard and follows me. I walk in and pull off my shirt and jeans. When Jamie enters, I stand in just my knickers and bra.

"You have on entirely to much clothes." I tell him.

Jamie

I stop dead at the sight of her. Her knickers( as I have learned to call them) cling temptingly to her bum. Her breasts stand up in a verra nice way within the bra. These underthings may not be sae bad..

"Sae, ye are in the mood to make a bairn?" I find my voice to ask.

"The only tine I am not in the mood is when I am on my courses. And, I am not." She replies as she walks up to me. She pulls at the strange modern shirt, lifting it over my head. "Now, out of those clothes and take me to bed."

I quickly rid myself of my clothes, including the underwear. "Now, ye have to much clothes on."

"I am sure my big, strong husband can fix that." 

"Oh aye." I pull her up against me, running my hand down and cupping her bum, pressing her against my cock.

"Oh God!" She moans against my lips.

"Nah Sassanech.. Just me." I thoughly kiss her before heading to the bed. "On your stomach." She does and I run my hand down her back, unsnapping the bra, before moving to her bum. I fondle it over the knickers, before moving my hand and fondling her over the cotton of the knickers. 

She groans and arches up. I feel her wetness through the fabric and it makes me harder. As does her reaching out to take me in hand. We are both groaning and panting now. I slip the knickers down and return to working that bit of flesh. She is soon calling out as she finds her pleasure.

I turn her over, slip the bra off, and enter her. I move in and out a few times before stopping and lowering my head. I kiss her deeply before given her breasts some attention. I then return to the rhythm that soon has her wrapping her legs around me.

"Right there! Don't stop Jamie. Oh hell!" I feel when she climaxes again. It pulls at me and I follow close behind..

Claire

We head down to breakfast and Tianna meets my eye. I ignore her implied look in favor of coffee and toast. Jennifer soon arrives and excepts the offer of a cup of coffee from Raymond.

"Jamie, go take your motion sickness pills." I remind him. He goes to do it as Raymond and Jennifer talk.

Raymond

I discuss with Jennifer the plan. "I have an idea what the men can get the ladies. You will have to help the ladies."

"No worries. We will be fine." I knnow she will. I just can't help worrying. I want my daughter's first Christmas to be perfect. "I promise."

Tianna

We head out. I hear Claire tell Jamie to keep an eye on Paul. I agree. I know how overwhelming it will be. I walk up to him.

"I love you. Stick close to Jamie and father. You will be okay. I love you." I say in latin.

Paul

Her words comfort me. I assure her of my love before I climb into the strange horseless carriage beside Jamie. She does the same with Claire and the new lady, Jennifer. 

Jennifer

Tianna teases Claire as we pull away.

"So, you were up to some baby making last night, ehh?"

"Yes. Not that I am sure you weren't doing the same."

They both seem to recall my presence at the same time and turn their flushed faces towards me.

"No need to be embarrassed. You are trying to start families with your husbands."

"Well, technically, we are only married in the past. Me in the 18th Century and Tianna in Arthurian time. We will need to be remarried here."

"I would love to help you ladies plan the weddings, if you wish."

"I would love that. I didn't get ro plan either of mine. With Jamie, his uncle did. My first husband and I just went to the register."

"Paul and I were hand fast by Merlin." Tianna adds shyly.

"Oh Tianna. You must share that story with me sometime."

Raymond

The ladies pull up right behind us. They get out and join their husbands for a minute. I approach Jennifer. I slip her a wallet full of cash. "We will meet at Druid' Pub for lunch."

"I know exactly where that is. I've this. Don't worry." I smile at her and kiss her check.

"I know you do."

Claire

We leave our husbands with kisses and assurances of our safety before heading the opposite direction.

"Have you any idea what you wish to get them?" Jennifer asks.

"I was thinking. We will be heading back to Lallybroch in the Highlands. There are lots of monros. Maybe hiking gear."

"Brilliant. I know just the place." She leads us to a store named Cotswold Outdoor. The sign said it was established in 1974. Only ten years ago. They would have good modern stuff.

She leads us back to the boots. 

"Okay. Pick out what you will think they will like." I pick out a pair of black and grey ones for Jamie. But, Tianna hesitates.

"We can always exchange them if he doesn't like them. But, I am sure he will like whatever you get him." I encourage her. She chooses a pair of deep blue ones.

We select bright outerwear and water bottles before heading to checkout.

Jamie

"I've an idea what you can get the ladies." Raymond says after we depart from them. I listen eagerly as I have no idea. "Woman in this time wear both engagement and wedding rings. I know, Tianna has her mother's ring and Claire the wedding ring you gave her. But, new rings may be just the thing. And I know just the jewelry store. What do you think?"

"I love that idea.. Thanks Raymond." We head that direction. We walk towards the store and I turn to check on Paul. He follows slowly. But seems okay.

We enter a store called Tappit Hern. Raymond is greeted by name. 

Paul

Jamie translated. I really like the idea of giving Tianna a ring from me. Though, it isn't completely from me. I won't be buying it, a situation that will have to be addressed soon.

I am mighty nervous as we walk into the strange store full of rings and other jewelry. I have never seen so much in one place. It is overwhelming. I stay close to Jamie.

He picks out a ring with a pearl in the center and two diamonds on either side on a silver band. He then turns to me. I decide to copy him a bit. To nervous to do differently, I pick out one with a garnet in the center and diamonds on either side on a gold band.

Claire

"Can we get them some more everyday clothes?" I ask Jennifer.

"Sure." We head back into. Mark Spencers," I believe this is where you shopped before?"

"It is. Perfect." We easily pick out more jeans and shirts. 

"Let us get some wrapping paper and place them on the boot. So they won't see them." Jennifer suggests.

Jamie

"They probably need more of the modern clothes and, if Paul gets some for Tianna, she will see he is fully accepting them."

"Fine idea." Merlin says. We enter a shop callled Miss Selvage. We find more of the strange breeks. We also find longer shirts, more like the tunics we were in Paul and Tianna's time. Merlin picks up something he calls' wrapping paper' and we place all in the back of the strange car.


	14. Legally Wed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is eager to find out what Claire got him.  
> Claire is eager to be legally wed.  
> Jennifer and Raymond are eager to help.

Claire Jamie

Claire

We enter the pub and find the men already there. They have ordered cokes for us.

"Thought it best with ye trying to get with bairn." Jamie explains.

"It is perfect. Thanks." I slide in beside him and rest my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around me and asks,

"Sae, what did ye get me for Christmas?"

"You will find out Christmas day."

"I will find them way before that."

"No you won't. I will have Jennifer hide them at her house."

"What's that now?" She heard her name but missed the jest of the conversation.

"May we hide our presents for our husbands at your house. Jamie here, is threatening to try to find them before Christmas."

"Of course."

Jamie sighs and I say," You are such a child."

"A child, ehh. Ye weren't saying that last night." I roll my eyes and turn towards the menu. I show my husband how to order and see Raymond doing the same with Tianna and Paul. After we order, I excuse myself and head to the bathroom.

Jamie

I worry I have upset her by the teasing over Christmas presents. I only wish to ken sae I ken if Paul and I went overboard. 

"Don't worry." Merlin says. "She isn't upset with you." He asks Jennifer to go check on her. I ken then that I canna. Another thing about this time, seperate men and women areas.

Claire

I enter the loo and lean against the wall. I take several deep breaths. I hear someone come in behind me and turn. It is Jennifer.

"Are you okay?"

"Some. It is the crowds. The loud noises from the music. This time is so chaotic. And, I worry. I worry that with Jamie and I and Tianna and Paul too, not being legally married that..I don't know. I just want to be legal. He is my husband. It is just..."

"I get it. Come, let's go discuss it. We will work something out. I am appointing myself your wedding planner. Now, when do you want to be legally married by?"

"January. Sometime in January."

"Okay. Let's go work out details."

Jamie

"Are you okay Claire?" I ask at the same time Raymond says,

"Are you okay Madonna?" She answers us both.

"I will be. We just, all four, need to be legally married in this time. I feel insecure about it. I wish to return to school so I can work. Jamie and Paul need to also. Therefore all our paperwork must be in order. So.."

"I have offered to be the wedding planner. Now Raymond, Merlin, how do we do this?"

Jamie

"Well, if you wish to be married in a kirk, the bans must be read." Raymond replies. I look at Claire and we both bite our lips. I recall the terrified priest from our first wedding. Hopefully no one will have to be threatened or bribed. "Now, after Christmas, we can work on getting that started. Now, if you want to just be legally married, we have that done at the registers office. Then, the marriage can be blessed in the kirk."

"Would that be okay? We will have them blessed. I just want.." Claire asks me as Tianna explains to Paul what is going on.

"Aye. We can do it that way. After all, the blood vowes have already been done." I rest my wrist against hers where our scars line up. "Ye are blood of my blood."

"And bone of my bone."

"Until are life be done."

Claire

From beside me, I hear a sob. I turn and it is Tianna. "Sorry, I have read those lines. But to have them spoken..It is just so beautiful."

"It really was. The kirk was old. But, there were so many candles. Jamie, he took my breath. He was a complete Highlander. A gentleman Laird. I had only seen him as a gruppy stable hand until that day."

"Ye took mine too. I have never ssen anyone more beautiful. Ye brought the sun Claire. And steadied me. They way ye held my hand sae tight. I was sae terrified. But, I ken then I wasn't alone."

"I felt the same. I knew I was safe with you."

"Wow! Well I will do my best to find you dresses to match the splendor of your first." Jennifer says.

"Tianna, is it okay? Two ceremonies?" I ask her. I had temporarily forgot her in the reliving. 

"Yes. It is fine with Paul and I."

"Good. That is the plan then. We will go dress shopping after Christmas."


	15. Worried Lads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lasses plan a girl's night with Jennifer. Jamie and Paul are none to happy about it.

Claire Jamie Raymond Jennifer

Claire

"I forgot something." I tell Jennifer," as we head home.

"What is that?"

"A silly present for Jamie. It is a family tradition, in my family."

"Ahh, well I have an idea. You ladies can come spend the day and night, at my house tomorrow. We can go get his silly present, wrap presents, talk. What do you say?"

"I say, you can be the one to break that news to our husbands." I tell her, with a nervous laugh.

"I can do that."

Jamie

We arrive together and enter the house. I can tell immediately that something is up. Claire is jittery. I am about to ask her what is wrong, when Jennifer comes up to me.

Jennifer

"Hey Jamie, Paul. I would like to take your wifes to my house tomorrow and have them spent the night." The look in Jamie's eyes has me faltering for a second," ahhh, we have a bit more shopping to do and wrapping."

Jamie

"NO!" I roar out causing the poor lass to jump. I dinna mean to scare her. It is just the thought of her being, a day and night, away from me and my protection. I just can't fathom it. "I dinna ken this time enough to be unfearful of her safety." I explain in a calmer voice.

"Jamie," I turn towards Claire. She stands with her bottom lip thrust out and her eyes as soft as a puppy's. "It is perfectly safe, I promise."

Claire

I can tell that even my best puppy dog eyes, are not getting through to him. So, I turn to Raymond.

Raymond

"Jamie, Paul, I understand your fear. This is an unknown time. But, the lasses will be safe. Jennifer won't let anything happen to them. They just want to wrap your presents. And, this will give us time to wrap theirs too. I can ring them and you can talk to them, assuring yourself of their safety. How is that?"

Jamie

I am still not happy. But, I ken I need to allow her some freedom. And, I do trust Jennifer because, I trust Raymond.

"Aye, that will do." I grumble before heading into the living room.

"How about some drinks?" Raymond suggests. I request whiskey. I ken I need to slow down as, we are trying to make a bairn. I have but, today I need it.

Claire

He is still mad. I help Jennifer pour cokes for all but my stubborn Scot. I carry his whisky out to him, hand it over, then find a seat across from him. He raises his eyebrows at me.

"I wasn't sure you wanted me sitting beside you." I say and he sighs. We sip our drinks and I stand up when finished. "I am going to bed. Are you joining me?"

"Soon. I just wish to watch Emerdale Farm first." I arch my eyes at him as I step out.

Jamie

I slip upstairs after the strange but, intriguing, show ends. She lays asleep on her side. I carefully undress, trying not to wake her, and, then slip in behind her. I spoon her to me.

"I am not mad. Just scared." I whisper against her sleeping head. "If something was to happen to ye.." I shudder at the thought and pull her closer. I eventually fall asleep.

Claire

I wake the next morning to sunlight hitting my eyes and birds chirping. I groan and reach for Jamie, only to find his side of the bed empty. Okay then.

I get up, slip clothes on, and head downstairs. I find everyone gathered in the kitchen. Raymond offers me a bacon sandwich.

"Sorry, it is all I have. I need to go to the market. I can wait until you return. I am sure you ladies, want to learn how to shop in this time."

I ses Jamie start and flash an evil look to Raymond. I reach for his hand. "Thanks Raymond. We will take the men too. After all, they need to know also. In case we need to send them after milk or something." I feel Jamie relax under my hand.

We eat and I tell Tianna we need to go get ready. Again, Jamie tighten up. "We will be okay. I love you." I kiss him lightly on his stiff lips before hurrying upstairs. I advice Tianna to take the stuff from Victoria's Secret too.

"In case they go snoping." We soon have overnight bags ready. We head downstairs just as Jennifer knocks on the door. She drinks a cup of tea and then ask if we are ready.

"Just need to find and say goodbye to our husbands." I find Jamie in the living room in front of the telly. He doesn't seem to really be watching it. 

"We are leaving with Jennifer now." I tell him. He grumbles and I kiss his head.

"Be safe." He says.

"I will." 

Jennifer

I can see that there is something on Claire's mind. I wait until we get a little farther away to ask her.

"It is Jamie. I know he isn't happy about any of this."

"Paul isn't either."

"That makes sense. They don't know this time. They warriors in them want to keep you safe and protected. It will get better when they have something to do besides worry."

"I pray so."

"It will Claire." We head into Edinburgh. I pull into Mc Tush's Tourist Shop. 

Claire

We step out and I notice that Tianna Isn't as tense. Good. We follow Jennifer in.

"I thought this the perfect place to find Jamie's silly gift." She explains as we look around with wide eyes.

"Yes. I would agree." We walk over to some models of the Loch Ness Monsters, Nessies. I think about getting one for Jamie and, then Jennifer calls me over. She shows me wigs made with various pieces of tarten over them. She picks up one with flowing red hair.

"What do you think?"

"Absolutely perfect." We buy it and head to her house. 

Jamie

I watch until they are out of sight. I feel Paul come up behind me. 

"I agree with all you told her. I just didn't add to it because you said all."

I nod and continue to stare the direction they disappeared until he leads me inside.


	16. Wrapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping presents, talking, and a bit of Merlin's backstory.

Claire Jamie Tianna Paul Merlin Jennifer

Claire

Jennifer offers to make tea and leaves us alone in her living room. While she is gone, I wonder over to the pictures on the wall. Tianna follows.

"How do they do that?" She asks.

"Well, it is a bit like the telly. But, these don't move or, have sound. They just capture a moment in time."

"Tea for three." Jennifer sing songs out as she brings the tea in. "I see you found my work." She sits the tray on the coffee table and joins us.

"These are yours? They are wonderful."

"Thank you Claire. These was taken right before you guys came through. The sky was such an interesting color. After we danced, I ran and got my camera."

"We never asked your profession but, I bet I can guess."

"Yes, besides being a druid dancer, I am a photographer. Or trying to be. May I be your wedding photographer?"

"I would love that." I turn to Tianna.

Tianna

I am just barely following. It seems, Jennifer is the magician behind the photographs. She captures moments in time and wishes to capture moments of our wedding. If Claire thinks it is safe...

"If you are okay, I am." I say.

"Excellent. What about the grooms, will they be okay with it?"

"Paul will follow my lead, I think."

"As will Jamie."

Jamie

I stand in the entrance of the living room. I am full of anxiety. To have Claire away. To not be able to touch her. It was making me crazy. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I jump before realizing it is Paul.

"Whiskey?" He holds a glass out to me full of the amber liquid. Now, that is a fine idea.

Jennifer

"I know you have probably wrapped presents before." I say to Claire," But Tianna, you are completely lost, right?"

"Completely." She agrees.

"Okay. Well, Claire and I will show you." I see Claire's eyes dart to the extra bags.

"What?"

"For all of you. After, I was invited to Christmas dinner, I went shopping."

"When?"

"After I dropped you off last night. The shops stay open until nine this time of year."

She nods understanding. "I think it will be easier just to have Tianna watch us wrap, at first. We can show her how to tag."

"Sounds like a plan." We all take seats on the floor. I have gathered wrapping paper, scissors, tape, tags, and pens. We are ready.

Jamie

"Are you ready to wrap?" Merlin asks. Since, I have no idea what that entails, I am not sure. All, I am really ready for, is to have Claire home. He must see that in my eyes. "She is safe. They are at Jennifer's doing what we are about to do. They won't leave."

"Ye are sure they are safe?"

"I am. Come, let us show you and Paul how to wrap their presents. Will be a good distraction."

I follow Paul and him in. 

Tianna

The paper feels strange, thick and crinkley. And, the strange designs on it. Decorated trees. A baby in a feeding trough. Winged humans. I am mightly confused. I try to focus on watching Claire and Jennifer.

"You see, you fold it Tianna, like this. And tape it in place. Now, it is all covered. Paul will not know you got him boots." I nod, understanding the need of the covering, if not the designs on it. Claire then hands me a different type of paper. Smaller and thicker yet. "It is a tag. Write your name under from and Paul's under too." I do and Claire shows me how to tape it on. 

Paul

I sit beside Jamie, sipping whisky while our wifes aren't here to get on us. We watch as Merlin and Raymond show use how to wrap the presents. To conceal seems to be the reason. Logical. But, what of the strange designs on the stranger paper? 

Jamie catches on quicker and sets me to filling out the tags that say who's are who's. "This is Tianna's from you. So write your's and her name on the tag."

I do in careful latin. Jamie takes it and places it on the small box containing the ring. 

"We must teach Paul to wrap. He can only write in Latin." He tells the others. After a bit, I catch on. 

Jennifer

"I will wrap yours later. Oh, you should open them away from the others." We have just finished. All is wrapped and seperated in piles.

"Ohhh, speaking of, we brought the other items. Didn't want the men snooping." Claire says.

"That is fine. You haven't worn them yet?"

"No, we are thinking for Christmas or maybe Hogmany." 

"Yes. They aren't needed for...our guys are always ready." Tianna blushes even as she nods her head.

"That is wonderful. Brilliant. The way it should be." I assure them.

"Jennifer, do you have a man you are interested in?" Tianna shyly asks.

"I have my eye on someone. What is this?" I pick-up the karate pamphlet. I had noticed it early but, need an excuse to change the subject.

Merlin

"Can I ask ye something?" We are all done and sit around sipping whiskey.

"Sure Jamie."

"Dinna think me rude, but, is their a lass in yer life?"

"There was. When I first went through, and meet Arthur, I became the castles healer. By virtue of being from the future and having some medical knowledge. I am no where in the league as Claire, or even Tianna. But, I wasn't bad. But, not good enough to save her.

"She was just sixteen when she developed the fever. We had been seeing each other. I was working myself up to ask to marry her. I think they would have approved. She was a kitchen maid. I never got a chance to find out. She is buried near the glen. It is another reason I don't leave that time for long. I can't leave her." I feel Jamie's hand on my shoulder. He squeezes it.

"I am sae sorry." 

"Thank you. There will never be another for me. You understand?"

"I do. There was ne' for my da. And if, God forbid, something were to happen to Claire, there would be nae replacement."

Claire

"We think it will help. Focus their energy. Help by showing we can defend ourselves." I explain. "Now, just getting into the classes."

"I may be able to help with that. I know someone who gives them. I can see if I can arrange something between Christmas and New Years." Jennifer says.

"That would be great! Thank you."


	17. Grocery Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all head to the grocery store. How will the Fraser's react?

Claire Jamie

Claire

I wake the next morning to the smell of bacon, eggs, and good strong coffee. There is some real advantages to being in modern times. I stretch and plod into the kitchen in my pj's.

"Good morning Claire. Would you like your egg and bacon sandwich on bread or toast?" Jennifer greets me.

"Bread. Thank you." She hands me a thick sandwich and a mug of coffee. Tianna walks in grumbling. She really isn't a morning person. Jennifer asks her the same and she also requests bread. We eat and caffeinate up.

"We really need to be heading back. You know our husbands will not be calm until we are back." I say when we are done.

"I understand." 

Jamie

I wake up without her. Her absence is a sharp stone in the center of my heart. How I thought I would survive sending her off, I will never know. I get up, dress, and head down. Raymond stands in the kitchen. He offers me breakfast. I initially refuse.

"You must eat Jamie. You have to take your motion sickness pills. We will be heading out to shop for food as soon as the ladies return."

"And, that will be soon?"

"Yes. Jennifer rang me that they are on their way."

With the assurance of my wife's soon return, I eat a bit and take the pills. Soon after, I hear the car pull up. I wait near the front door. As soon as she enters, I pull her into my arms.

Claire

"I missed you too Jamie." He holds me so close. I hug him back. Being apart some is necassary but, coming back together is a incredible joy.

Raymond offers breakfast. We explain we have already eaten. 

"Very good. See, I told you they would return safe." I see Paul also has a firm grip on Tianna. "As you have eaten and Jamie has taken his motion sickness pills, we should head off to the store."

Jamie

I dinna ken what to expect but, with Claire by my side, I ken all will be well. We join Raymond in his car with Merlin. Paul and Tianna go with Jennifer. We seat in the back and I keep a tight grip on Claire's hand.

We are soon pulling into the lot. I swallow hard as we get out. I feel Claire quiver beside me. Ahh, I am not the only one a bit nervous.

"Dinna flash. There be two of us and all the others." She grins at me as we follow Raymond and Merlin in. Jennifer lead Tianna and Paul in behind us.

Claire

Grocery stores in the time of war rationing are sure different then grocery stores in the time of plenty. I look around in awe, as Raymond and Jennifer pull two wheeled baskets( trolley's) they explain, used to hold the groceries, out. In my time, a basket is used for that. A small one held on your arm as, there wasn't much to choose from. I understand the need for a larger wheeled one in this time.

Jamie and I follow them as we walk deeper into the store. I have never seen so much produce in one place and walk through apples, oranges, tomatoes, and lettuce, with wide eyes. Some I didn't even recognize. 

"May I help?" I ask Raymond.

"Yes, please go fetch some potatoes." I nod and let go of Jamie's hand and head that way.

Jamie

She let me go! She might be feeling more confident but, I wasn't. I hurry after her. I grab her arm and she jumps.

"Sorry. Just dinna leave me, please."

"Oh. Sorry Jamie. Here, we need to get some potatoes. I am just not sure how much." I see her problem. Instead of a few loose ones, they come in various size bags. 

"I would get the biggest bag. There are a lot of us." She nods and goes to pick it up.

"Oof!" She grunts as she goes to lift it. I shake my head and take it from her. Holding it in one hand, I hold fast to her hand with the other. We walk back over to Raymond.

 

Claire

I try to figure out how to get Jamie to try all the new fruit and vegtables as I watch Raymond and Merlin place them in the cart. Then we head to the meats and I realize Tianna, Paul, and Jennifer aren't with us. I point this out to Raymond. 

"Don't worry. Jennifer has them and they will catch up with us before we head to the till." 

I turn my attention to the meats as Raymond sellects them.

"So many choices." I am amazed. Beef, pork, chicken, lamb, turkey, and fish. And so many ways it is prepared. Rolled up in sausages, roasts, pattied, whole, filleted, in thin slices( called luncheon meat). 

Jamie

As someone who has spend his life having to hunt and dress my own meat, the meat in this grocery store, is a bit overwhelming. Who, I wonder, spends the time hunting, butchering, and dressing, all this? And arranching it in such ways? 

Jennifer comes up in the middle of the meat selecting. She has strange packages in her trolley. Claire notices.

"What's with all the dried fruit?"

"I thought I would show you and Tianna how to make Christmas or coullie pudding."

"Wait. Dinna we have that .earlier?" I ask.

"You did. Did you like it Jamie?"

"Aye verra much." I see Claire and Jennifer exchange a look. I wonder about it.

Claire

"It is a way to get him to eat fruit." I whisper to Jennifer. She smiles.

"Yes. One reason I wish to show you how to make it." I notice there are also lots of bottles of Winchester sauce in her trolley.

"Paul and Tianna?" They stand behind her, holding hands and whispering in latin.

"Paul and Tianna?" They stand behind her, holding hands and whispering in latin.

"Yes. A bit of home."

"Do you think they miss it?"

"The food and some people. But they will be alright."

Jamie

The next aisle we turn into has the wonderful chocolate. I know my eyes must be wide. Claire laughs.

"Can we get some? Please!" I ask her and Raymond. Merlin also laughs.

"A bit. I don't want you bouncing off the walls." Raymond answers. A few other people in the aisle with us flash him a strange look. I pay them no mind as I drag Claire over to the chocolate. Again, there are so many choices. What a magical time this is! Claire helps me pick out three different kinds.

"That is enough. We can always come back." 

We then head to an aisle full of cokes. All kinds of cokes. Raymond picks out several different kinds and, then several bottles of whiskey. We all head up front then.

Claire

We head to the till. Jamie, I, Paul, and Tianna hold tight to each other as we watch the counter as Raymond, Merlin, and Jennifer, place the food on it. It moves the food toward the cashier. How, I can't say. It seems normal to the others and, I know we must get used to it. But, the shopping trip has been a bit overwhelming. When the cashier totals it all up, I am in for another shock. The total is quite high. It doesn't faze Raymond who pays. I wonder where he gets the money to do all he has done. It would be rude to ask, at least here.

We place everything in the boots of the cars and head home.

Jamie

We carry everything in and Raymond shows us how to put it away. While we do, Jennifer mentions,

"I talked to my friend. He can get you into a class the day after Boxing Day, when everyone is still on holiday."

"Class? Boxing Day?" I turn to her.

"Karate class. Your wife wants you all to take them. And, Boxing Day is the day after Christmas."

"Oh. Weel, thank ye Jennifer. That will be verra nice."

"You are quite welcome. Another thing. I am heading to the Highlands tomorrow to take some photos of the snow. Would you four like to come with me?"

"The Highlands? Could we go by Lallybroch. I am a bit anxious to see my auld home and show it to Claire and Tianna and Paul?"

"If it is okay with Raymond?"

"Oh. I think it is a fine idea." He replies. I am as giddy as a wean! We are going home to Lallybroch!


	18. Off to Lallybroch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fraser's and Others head to Lallybroch

Jamie Claire

Jamie

I am to excited to be still or keep the smile off my face. I can finally take my wife home! I ken it won't be the same. My family willna be there. It probably now has a telly and the strange loo's and showers. But, it is still Lallybroch. Still home.

"We will have to leave early to get there. So, everyone get enough sleep." Jennifer states, looking pointly at Claire and I and Paul and Tianna. I smile broader, if that is possible.

"We will. Thank you Jennifer" Claire replies.

"I will be here at 5:30." She warns as she leaves.

Paul mumbles, in Latin, and Tianna responds in the same language. Raymond, Merlin, and I, exchange smiles. Claire looks at me, puzzled.

"Come Sassanech. Off to bed then."

Claire

"What did Paul say?" I ask as soon as we are in our room. He chuckles.

"He said," I guess this means I can't watch Emerdale Farm, then."

I laugh then as I prepare for bed. "A Roman Gladiator addicted to a Scottish soap opera. Wonderful." 

He just shakes his head as we climb into bed. I snuggle into him with a sigh. "So, early morning means no baby making?"

"I am afraid so. We will survive one night."

"Maybe." He mumbles. I smile, kiss him and snuggle closer. We both soon drift off. I wake at 4:30 the following morning. I am chilled, which tells me Jamie is already up, before I even reach across the bed. I sigh, stretch, and climb out of bed. I smell eggs cooking and head towards the smell.

I find Raymond flipping eggs in the kitchen. I reach for a cup of coffee and ask if I can help.

"No. But thank you. I will bring the egg sandwiches out in a moment." I walk into the living room where Jamie and Merlin wait.

"Tianna and Paul still asleep?"

"Weel, not exactly asleep." Jamie replies with a grin.

"Ahh. Well, no time for that this morning. I will go fetch them." I declare. Jamie archs his eyes at me. I just turn and march back upstairs.

I walk over to their door and bang on it. "Time to be up you two. Baby making will have to wait." I hear bed clothes ruffling and what must be latin curses, from them both. I head back down and find an egg sandwich waiting. I add some ketchup to it and take a bite.

"So, they are on the way, then?" Jamie asks. I nod and swallow.

"They are but not happy. I expect retribution." Tianna and Paul soon appear. Tianna flashes me a purely evil look. I just shrug and continue eating. Paul and Tianna do also, placing Winchester sauce on their sandwiches.

Jennifer arrives, drinks a cup of coffee as we finish, and we are off.

Jamie

I must admit that the wee pills help with the sickness caused by the motion of these cars. Though, I am feeling to excited to be sick today. Claire curles against me and is soon asleep. I am way to excited to sleep. I watch as the city fades into the country. And we enter the Highlands. The air gets colder and, I am thankful for the presence of the thick coats. I pull Claire closer. The car stops as the snow thickens and on the horizon sits Lallybroch! I shake Claire awake.

Claire

I wake to the smell of snow. I quickly sit up and look around in wonder. Jamie helps me out. I see Tianna and Paul emerge and look around, awed. Of course, they have never seen snow. Tianna carefully bends down and touches it and then jerks at the cold. She says something to Paul, in Latin, and he does the same. He smiles and then laughs, at the feel. I am busy watching them experience snow for the first time. I don't see Jamie approach until he has me lifted into his arms.

"Wot?" He points to the arch.

"Tis the entrance to Lallybroch proper. I've dreamed of carrying ye under it."

"Isn't that to be the threshold?"

"Och. Will be doing that too." I really focus on the estate before me and, gasp at it's beauty. The eight chimneys that arise out of the stone, the rose bush, resting against the white sone at the entrance, and the tower( the door faces north) that Jamie always talks of. 

Jamie

I carry her under and we are finally home. I gasp at the condition of the tower. Some of the stones are falling away.

"Don't worry. We will see it repaired in the spring." Raymond says. "Come, let's get inside. We will light a fire. We will be spending the night." I hurry after him, still holding Claire in my arms.

I stop at the inscription carved in the brickwork by the front door.

"Built by Brian Dubh for his beloved wife Ellen 1716."

Claire reaches out to touch it, running her fingers over they names of her in-laws, people she will only ken from my stories. I feel a single tear escape my eye. Claire reaches up and touches my face as we follow Raymond in. I carry her over the threshold.

Claire

I feel the powerful emotions that run through him as we enter this sacrad place, the place he was born, where his parents died, the last place he saw his sister. He lowers me to the floor and walks over to the fireplace. He touches it with reverance.

"It was here, when I was last." He says softly. I wrap my arms around him.

"We are safe. You are. No redcoats, no Black Jack Randall, no deprivation from reprisals. Just peace, home, and the family we will build." He smiles and hugs me close.

"What was it used for, my auld home, before ye brought it?" He asks Raymond.

"A hotel. The owners weren't making any money off it and sold it for a very good price."


	19. Lallybroch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They explore Lallybroch, noting the changes and making plans for the future.

Jamie Claire Raymond

Claire

After Raymond explains how he purchased Lallybroch, I request permission to do a bit of exploring. 

"Of course Madonna. It is your home." I smile at that. Home! Home with Jamie. Settled. It all sounds so good. I head toward the kitchen.

Jamie

I follow her, eager to show her my home. I wrap my arms around her as we study the kitchen. 

"Tis different." I say against her hair. The wood stove has been replaced by one more like the one at Raymond's only larger. It has the box that keeps food cold.

"Modernised. I am sorry Jamie." I shrug.

"Tis expected, aye. I will get used to it. I can still see Mrs Crook just there." I point to the modern cooker. "She would be overseeing the maids. Jenny would be at the wood table," I look back. Thers is one there. Not the orginal but, "making list of all that is needed. Supplies, ye ken?"

"I do. Do you want to check out the upstairs?"

"Aye. I wish to show ye the Laird's room."

Claire

We walk towards the wooden stairs. 

"These look the same." Jamie comments.

"Same style but, I bet the wood has been replaced." We walk up them. When we get to the top, Jamie takes my hand and leads me down the hall. He stops in front of the door, with a frown.

There is a plaque on the door. "Bridal Room" it says. 

"They made this room into a place where brides get ready for their weddings. Tianna and I can do the same for the blessing ceremony."

"Aye. It is the Laird's room. Tis the perfect place for ye to get ready to become the Lady of Lallybroch." I smile as he opens the door. He lifts me up and carries me over the threshold. 

It is a gorgeous room. Huge with heavy wood walls. Thet are painted white. Jamie touches the wall and sighs. "Do ye think we can restore these to the orginal colors?"

"I am sure we can get close." He nods and walks over to the fireplace.

"This be the same. I can see my da standing here, warming his hands after a day in the fields." I smile and wrap my arms around him.

"We will check the chimneys and get them lit." He smiles, takes my hand, and lets me to the big window. It looks out on a sea of snow. Jennifer still stands out in it, taking pictures.

"Willy, Jenny, and I played in the field that is under all that snow. I can see our bairns doing the same." He rests his hands on my belly," maybe soon ye will be swelling with our bairn. Ye and Tianna. I would love it if we had nieces and nephews near our bairns age sae they can grow up together." I smile at his vision.

"I would love that. I need to check on Tianna. Will ye be okay?"

"Oh aye Sassanech. I am home." I turn and give him a kiss of promise before heading out.

I find Tianna coming out of the room next to ours. "I hope you don't mind. I know we are safe here. It is just still so strange. I feel, as does Paul, safer when we are close."

"I don't mind at all. I feel the same." Jamie walks out.

"Aye close be good. That was Willy's room."

Jamie

I can feel them. All of them. A piece of them remains in the stone and wood. I sooths me. As does the presence of Claire and the others.

"The next door was Jenny's then Jenny and Ian's. On the other side was the bairn's rooms. The heirs were placed there as soon as they were weaned."

"Then we can do the same. Make it a nursery for our children."

"Aye tis perfect."

"Where is your da's room?" Claire asks Tianna. She giggles and points to the very end of the hall.

"I believe he wanted as far away from the noises of baby making as he could get." We all laugh. We then head downstairs.

Claire

"The barns need a bit of repair. I would like to get them to were I could have a horse again. Would love to take ye riding." I grin at him.

"As long as you promise not to fall off again." He laughs.

"I wouldn't flash about that. I am not lilely to be shot, in this time."

"Just, please inform me if you are."

"That I will do." We reenter the parlor.

"Raymond, we should try to get a fire lit in here. Jennifer will be frozen when she comes in." He nods and shines a torch up into the chimney.

"It is clear. Now we just need dry wood."

"I've that." Jamie says and heads out the door. We all look at each other and shrug. He is soon back with an armful of wood, dry, and topped by kindling. 

"Where? How?" I ask as he and Raymond arrange it.

"I ken this place." Raymond pulls out a small, rectangular, piece of plastic out of his pocket. He touches a piece of metal on it's side and a small flame comes from it's top. He touches the flame to the kindling and it lits. I am even shocked at the ease of it. We soon have a fire blazing.

I watch it, transformed back to the happiest parts of my childhood. To sitting in front of a fire with Lamb as I listened to him tell stories of his discoveries. As he weaved tales of the past. A small smile comes over my face, a wistful smile.

Jamie

I stop watching the fire and watch her. I watch the emotions run over her face. "What is it mon ghairde?"

"Ahh, just recalling my Uncle Lamb."

I understand. The fire brings back memories for me too. I see Jenny, my mam, my da, Willy, and Ian. I sigh and draw her closer as we both glaze into the past.

Raymond

"I have an idea." I announce when we are all gathered. Jennifer goes to warm herself in front of the fire. They all turn their attention towards me. "I think we.can have your blessing ceromonies here. The kirk is in fairly good repair. We can convert part of the barns into rooms for wedding nights. I am thinking we can have yours and other cermonies here. Jamie and Paul can work on the barns. I am picturing a wedding venue. What do you think Jamie?"

"Be able to get married here. Have others do the same. Tis a wonderful idea. As long as the main house is still ours."

"Of course."

"It will give our men something to do. This is the perfect spot for a weddings. So many happy marriages were here. I love it." Claire agrees.

"Great it is settled then. We will make another room into the brides room. I am sure you wish to restore the Laird's room, Jamie." 

"I do. I would like to restore as much of the upper floor as we can. i saw that Jenny's room is painted purple."

"We can do that. Leave the ground floor bedrooms modern for the wedding guests. Convert the barns, except for where the horses will be kept. Restore the kirk and tower. Looks like we have work to do men."

"I am ready." Jamie says. Paul echoes him.


	20. Starting Fires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fires are started, wedding and baby making plans.

Jamie Claire Tianna Raymond

Jamie

"We can get started tomorrow, then." I say to Raymond after we finished discussing what needed done to restore Lallybroch and make it into this wedding venue.

He shakes his head. "I am sorry Jamie. Most will have to wait until the weather breaks in the spring. It is to cold now." I sigh as Jennifer enters in a flurry of cold air and snow.

"I am nearly froze to death." She announces.

"Well, what do you expect. It is the Highlands in mid winter." Raymond says with a grin. She flashes him the kind of look Jenny used to give to Ian. Interesting. Claire leads her towards the fire.

Claire

I look to Jamie and raise my eyes with a smile. He smiles back before Merlin calls out," Food is ready." I jump up and run into help.

My stomach growls at the smell of rhe food. Merlin laughs. "I guess you heard me?"

"I did. It smells wonderful." He hands me three small plates of sausage and mash. Actual English food! My stomach growls louder.

"Those are for Jamie, Paul, and Tianna. I wasn't sure they would like it and didn't want waste."

Jamie gives me a strange look as I hand it to him. "Just try it. It is a good English meal. You may like it." We get everyone feed. Jamie decides he does like it. He empties his plate before I am finished. His pleading look has me torn between a smirk and a smile. "So, you do like it then?"

"Aye Sassanech." 

"I will get him more." Merlin offers.

Raymond

After tea, Claire wonders around the estate some. I follow as I want to talk with her about something. She ends in the room that used to be used as the gym.

"I thought it could be used as the reception." I comment after telling her what it had been. 

"That is a fine idea."

"I am torn on the theme. Jamie being Scottish, Paul and Tianna being Roman. I guess we could do a mixture. I will have to study the situation more."

"We will figure it out."

"One other thing, I have been thinking. I can get ordained, as a minister to perform the ceromony. I know Jamie will probably want a priest it is just with the situation.." 

"The less people know the better."

"My thoughts."

Jamie comes up and wraps his arms around her. "What are we talking about."

"Wedding stuff." She replies.

"Ahh." Jamie offers to start the other fires. I toss him the lighter. 

Jamie

"We will start in Paul and Tianna's room." I say. Claire nods and knocks loudly on their door.

"Is everyone decent?" She calls out. A mumbled, unhappy 'yes' follows. We open the door. They both give us dirty looks.

"I will only be a minute." I promise," Just want to light the fire."

"While he does, Tianna, come please. I've something to discuss with you." She follows her to our room with a frown.

Tianna

I worry about why she called me away. It must have shown on my face, for she said," Don't worry." We sit on the edge of her bed. 

"Have you ever been taught the proper time to make babies?" I look blankly at her.

"There is a proper time?"

"Yes, around 14 days after you eand your courses. The ovum or egg your body produces is released then. It is your part of what makes a baby. When did your last courses end?"

"Around a week ago." I am amazed. I didn't know any of this.

"Then a week from now, will be the perfect time to try to make baby."

"Does that mean we shouldn't for a week?" I look toward the wall that separates our rooms.

"No. I am not telling you not to make love to your husband. I was just telling you, since I know you are worried about getting pregnant. I wanted you to know when you should absolutely be doing it."

"Ohhh. Thank you Claire. I was worried."

Jamie

"Sae, what was that about?" Tiannia had hurried past me back to her room when I entered.

"Girl stuff."

"Gitl stuff?" I question as I light our fireplace. "Can ye give me more? Paul was worried when ye called her away."

"He needn't be. I was just telling her about the egg her body produces that is her part of making a baby and when it is produced. Two weeks after her courses. It will help her conceive if they make love at the right time. Girl stuff."

"Not just Sassanech. When was yer courses?"

"I didn't tell her not to make love only at that time." She explains.

"Aye good." I climb up beside her. "Because I want to make love to ye here. Where I was started."

"You were conceived in this room?" She asks as she runs her hands over my chest. I grunt.

"That I dinna ken. I was born here." 

"Well, let see if we can start a baby here." She purrs against my lips. I kiss her senseless before pulling the gown off her. 

"To see yer breast swollen with milk to feed our bairn. To see ye sae round and bursting with the life we start." I say as I run my hands over the part of her I am talking about. Her soft groans make my cock harder. "Christ Claire, I dinna ken if I would ever be able to keep my hands off ye or, my cock out of ye." 

I place my hand between her legs and start to stroke. Her groans turn into pants. I move faster and lower my head. I take her lips and then her nipple. She starts to curse in English and then French as she moves under my hand. Those turn to my name, screamed, as she finds her pleasure. 

"Fill me with your seed. Make me pregnant." She orders as she guides my cock into her. I do my best.

Claire

I wake stiff and a bit sore. We had made love twice before falling asleep and, once in the dead of the night. He had drew me to himself and rocked into my body. I sigh at the memory. I stretch out on the empty bed and try to imagine what this room looked like when Jamie was born.

I then climb out of bed, dress and follow the smell of food. Everyone else is already eating. Tianna grins at me and I shrug. I take a seat beside Jamie.

"Eat up Sassanech. I wish to walk around the grounds before we head back." Jamie says.


	21. A Walk About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire explore the grounds of Lallybroch. Jamie has an idea.

Jamie Claire Jennifer Raymond

Jamie

"Come Sassanech. I wish to show ye the grounds before we leave." She finishs eating and grabs her coat. She shivers violently as soon as she steps outside.

"Christ, it is freezing out here." I wrap my arm tightly around her.

"Dinna flash. I will keep ye warm." She smiles as she snuggles into me. I walk out towards the water of the auld mill pond.

"We would grind our own wheat into flour for the bannocks, ye ken? When I was a bairn, I would swim in the pond. I would swim until it iced over come winter."

"You must have almost froze your bollocks off!" I laugh.

"Twas not Sassanech. Twas how us bairns became men." She shakes her head and smiles. "I've a thought. What if we could get the mill wheel working again? Make our own bannocks for the wedding?"

"We can ask Raymond but, I think it is a fine idea."

Claire

"Tis good then." I burrow closer. The water off the pond is icy.

"Very good. This backdrop would make excellent wedding pictures also."

"Aye. It would. I have been thinking."

"That could be dangerous." I tease. He grins.

"What if we asked Jennifer to come stay too. We've plenty of room. I ken ye and Tianna like her."

"And Raymond." His grin gets bigger.

"Oh aye."

"I love that idea. I will ask her in the car. Can we go now? I am really cold."

"Aye come."

I walk over to Raymond and ask him about restoring the mill wheel before the wedding.

Raymond

"I think it is a fine idea. Claire is right, it will make a fine backdrop for wedding photography."

"Aye. One other thing. Claire and I would like to ask Jennifer to move in with us. Here. The lasses love her and there be plenty of room." I look at him on surprise. Does he know? Quite possibly he does.

"Well, we do have plenty of room. And, the ladies do love her. I would have no problem with it." I try to be cavalier.

"Oh aye. I dinna think ye would." He grins boadly at me before walking towards the car. 

Claire

We come back up as everyone else is exiting the house. Jamie quickly gets me in the car. He climbs in front due to his sickness. I am surprised to feel how warm it is.

Jennifer

"I recalled how cold I was when I got back from exploring the old pond. Thought a warm car would be nice." I tell them.

"It is quite lovely. Thank you Jennifer." Claire says. "Ah, Jamie and I have something to ask you. Would you like to move in here, with us. There is plenty of room, you could photograph the restoration, and then the weddings, you would be close enough to get easily to Edinburgh, and to dance with the druids." She says in a rush. I laugh.

"Ohhh Claire. I would love too. I was trying to figure out a way to ask."

"Really?"

"Really. Have you asked Raymond?"

"I have. He loves the idea." Jamie says. Claire reaches out to place her hand on his shoulder and he squeezes it. 

Jamie

I am so glad that Jennifer has agreed. Claire and Tianna need her. As does Raymond. I smile at the idea of matchmaking. It was a skill Jenny had. Merlin turns on the strange radio and, a song I have never heard comes out.

"Who is that?" I ask Jennifer and Merlin. 

"That is Men At Work. The song is Down Under." Jennifer answers.

"Down Under?"

"It refers to Australia."

"Australia?" I try it out in my mouth. It sounds and feels strange.

"Seems a geography leasson is in order." Merlin says with a smile.

"What do you think of the song?" Jennifer asks.

"I like it. I dinna have a good ear for music but, the rythmn is nice." 

We pull up in front of Raymond's. 

Raymond

I stop her before she leaves after she drops Jamie, Claire, and Merlin off. "Did they ask you?"

"About living with you guys?" I nod. "They did. I would love too. Thank you." Tianna and Paul walk up just then.

"She is staying with us?" My daughter asks.

"Yes she is." I can't keep the smile off my face. Tianna squeals and throws her arms around her. Jennifer hugs her back with a huge smile. That is okay then. Her and Paul enter the house.

"I am taken the group to a Nativity at seven tonight. Thought it the best way to introduce Tianna and Paul to Christmas. Would you care to join us?"

"I would love to. Thank you Raymond." She hugs me. My smile gets bigger as I hug her back before walking in.


	22. A Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Frasers prepare to go see their first nativity and Claire gives a homesick Jamie a choice.

Claire Jamie Tianna Raymond

Claire

When Raymond walks in the house with a big grin, I can't resist teasing him.

"What has you smiling like the Cheshire Cat?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He replies, even as his grin gets wider.

"Ah sure. Can I help you with dinner?" He takes a strange rectangular machine down from the cupboard. He plugs it in and starts peeling and cutting potatoes before answering me.

"Yes. Please go to the freezer and pull out a couple boxes marked battered fish. We need to eat before we leave." I do and he thanks me and sends me.back with the others. 

I go and set the table. Merlin comes in while I am. "When do you plan on going back?"

"Well, I was only intending to stay a few weeks but, now I want to see you all properly wed." The others enter as we talk.

"Good. Because we really want you here. You are important to us Merlin."

"You really are." Jamie agrees as Tianna and Paul nod.

Raymond carries the fish and chips out. He sets them in the center of the table. We all gather around.

"Is there any Worcestershire sauce?" Paul asks.

"Do you have put it on everything?" Tianna asks.

"Yes. I like it." I know what is behind his request and get up to get it for him.

"You may have it now but, not for Christmas dinner. Raymond is preparing a special meal and you need to try new things." He mumbles something that Tianna hears. She elbows him.

"She is your sister-in-law. Behave or you will regret it." He starts to say something else and she gives him a very severe look. He looks to me and I give him the same look. He sighs and looks to Jamie.

"Sorry lad. Ye canna fight against them." Jamie then turns to me," when ye are an official nurse, Claire, I pity the parient that tests ye." I grin at him and we finish up.

"We will leave the washing up until later. We have twenty minutes to get there." Raymond says.

Jamie

We are soon at the building where this nativity is to take place. I have no idea what to expect. Christmas was no such a huge thing in my time. My time. I sigh as Claire slips her hand into mine.

"What is it Jamie?" I just 'hmmpphh'. My wife wilna accept that. "What is wrong Jamie?"

"Twas just thinking of the last Christmas I spent at Lallybroch, before all went wrong. Remembering Jenny. I miss her, tis all."

She gets quiet as we wait for Jennifer to arrive. "Do you wish to go back? I am safe here. If you wanted to go back, I would be okay." Her voice breaks at the end. 

"I wouldn't. I wouldn't be okay without ye. I thought I.could let ye go, that it was best. But, I was wrong. As much as I miss my family, I would miss ye sae much more. I canna even imagine it. We will be at Lallybroch with the memories. With ye and the bairns we will make. Tis more then enough." I assure her. She breaths a sigh of relief. "Ye are my home Claire."

Tianna

They are having a very intense conversation. When they stop, I walk over to them. "Can I see you a minute Claire?"

"Of course." She squeezes Jamie's hand before walking a bit away from the others with me.

"Is all okay? You and Jamie were having a very intense conversation."

"Everything is fine. He is feeling homesick. I offered to let him go back. I am not sure what I would have done if he would have said yes," she laughs but, it is shaky," I am so glad he didn't."

"He could no more leave you then I could Paul. We are bond, the four of us." I say. She smiles, hugs me, and we head back to our husbands.

Raymond

Jennifer arrives. "Right on time." I greet her.

"Were you concerned?"

"No, but I am glad you are here to help me explain Christmas to Tianna and Paul. Shall we?" I offer her my arm and, we lead the others in.


	23. The Nativity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Christmas all about?

Raymond Jennifer Paul

Raymond

I watch their eyes as they take in the set, the manger in the center, the tin star hung over it, the straw scattered around. We find seats in the back, so any conversation we need to have will not be intrupted.

"Ask Jennifer and I about anything you don't understand. This little play will show you what Christmas is about, the religious parts anyway." I explain. Jennifer and I take seats between the couples so, she can answer Jamie and Claire's questions and I, Tianna's and Pauls.

The soft sounds of 'Away in a Manger' fill the air. "That is the manger." Jennifer whispers to the group.

"A feeding trough, aye." Jamie says. "Tis where they laid the Christ Child."

"The Christ Child?" Paul questions.

Paul

Christmas was about the Christ Child, I was coming to realize. Joshua Ben Joseph. The Nazerene that had caused such a stir in my parents time. The God Man who was put the death by the Romans and rose Himself three days later. The Messiah.

"This Christmas is about Jesus the Christ?"

"Yes, it celebrates His birth." Raymond answers.

"But it is winter. Jesus was born in March. Not December."

"I will explain why we celebrate now, after the play. See, they are preparing to start." I draw my attention back to the front of the room. Two children enter. A boy and girl. The girl holds what appears to be a baby. They are dressed as poor Jewish people would have been in my time. I feel Tianna reaching for my hand and give it to her.

The girl lays the baby in the manger. I see it isn't a real baby. 

"Why did she place the idol in the manger?"

"Idol? Ohh that is what it would look like ro you. No idol. It is a doll, a toy that represents a baby. Girls and boys play with them. The doll represents Jesus." Raymond explains.

Raymond

An idol! I tend to forget how many things are different in this time then theirs. We watch as Mary and Joseph find seats around the manger. 

"And Mary wrapped the baby in swaddling clothes and laid Him in the manger." The narrator pronounces. "And their were in the same country shepherds." On cue, a rag tag group of shepherds enter they stop a few meters away from the Holy family.

Jennifer

Jamie and Claire watch, intrigued, at the shepherd's entrance. They are soon joined by a blond haired little muppet with aluminum foil wings pinned to the back of her dress and a crooked halo.

"Good news. The Christ has been born in Bethlehem. He lays in a manger wrapped in clothe. Go check him out. He is going to bring joy throughout the world." She yells at the stunned shepherds. The audience laughs but Jamie frowns.

"That wasn't what the angel said." I smile.

"She wasn't quoting scripture, for sure. But, got the messge across." He shrugs. Claire leans in and whispers something to him and he smiles.

Paul

"Scriptures? What are scriptures? Are they the way they know what happened?" I ask. Raymond and Jennifer exchange a look.

"A bible." They say together.

"What?"

"In your time, do you recall hearing of Paul of Tarus and the letters he was writing?" He asks me in latin.

"Yes. I even read a few." I reply in the same language. 

"Wow. Well, they and others written by the early disciples, including eyewitness accounts, have been gathered, along with the jewish laws and writings, into a book. The bible. It is where we get the birth account of the Christ and so much more."

"I sure which to read that."

"We will get you one."

"Me too. I want to learn of this Christ." Tianna adds. I nod as my eyes fill with tears of happiness.

Raymond

The shepherds kneel by the manger before the Holy family. 

"What are they doing?" Tianna asks. 

"Worshipping." She nods but I can see the question in her eyes. "He was and is they one they were looking for. The Messiah. It means deliverer."

"The baby?"

"Yes. The baby. God in the flesh." Paul explains.

"I sure have to read this bible." She says. The room fills with the sound of a soloist singing 'Angels from the Realms of Glory'. 

The narrator returns after the song. He reads the scriptures about the wisemen. After, three, slightly older, boys enter carrying the offers of gold, frankincense, and myrrh. The kneel before the manger and offer them to Mary.

Paul

"What are they giving him." Tianna asks me. 

"Gold, for His upcoming journey. Frankincense for His diety. And, myrrh for His burial."

"Burial?"

"That is Easter." Claire replies.

"Easter?" Me, Jamie, and Tianna says together. I see Raymond and Jennifer exchange another look.

"We will explain." He says.

Jennifer

The Nativity ends with the candlelit signing of 'Silent Night'. The ushers hand out the candles. Paul, Tianna, and Jamie, look confused.

"We will seranade the Christ Child in just the candle light." Raymond says. The candles are lit, one off the other. The light go off, and the room is filled with the soft sound of Silent Night. Claire, Raymond, Merlin, and I sign along. The others just listen. It is beautiful and holy, a perfect way to end the pageant.

Paul

We leave after the beautiful song. It gave me goosebumps. Tianna was effected too. We walk out to the cars and stop.

"Why do we celebrate his birth now?" I ask.

"It was to placate the Romans. When Christianity was getting a foothold, around a hundred or so years after your time, the early church leaders realized that the best way to introduce Christ to them was by introducing events like His birth, death, and resurrection, into existing festivals. So, Yule become Christmas. Easter, was transformed into a celebration of His resurrection."

"Ohh. That makes sense."

"It worked. Christianity becomes the official Roman religion."


	24. Christmas Pudding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is excited for Christmas. Jennifer teaches Claire and Tianna how to make Christmas pudding. Tianna makes a mistake in front of her father. A bit of sparring and baby making.

Claire Jamie Tianna Raymond

Claire

I am almost asleep when I feel Jamie's arms come around me. "Up for a bit of baby making?" He asks. I can feel he is, hard against my thigh.

"We must be quiet." I say with a sigh. This is when we hear a laugh and a squeal come from Tianna and Paul's room. He raises his eyes at me. "Still."

"That would be up to ye Claire. Ye are the one who makes all the wee noises."

"You are the one who causes them." I retort as his hand works under my gown, finding my knickers. I let out a sigh of another kind as he strokes over the clothe. The sigh turns into a squeak as his hand works under and into the heat he is generating.

"I see." He says with a smile I can hear in his voice. My eyes are closed as I drift towards the climax he is leading me too. He lowers his head, taken my lips and then pulling on the nipple that is coming up through the thin material of my nightgown. His name is ripped from my throat as I cum, hard.

"Be quiet Sassanech." He says with a grin.

"Hush and come fill me."

"Aye." He slips into me like he was born to be there. My breath leaves me in a whoosh. It is amazing every time. Like we were truly created to come together this. To become one flesh.

Jamie wakes me before the sun the next morning. "Hey, ye ken what day it is?" I groan and attempt to cover my eyes. "Come wake up. It is Christmas Eve." He is as excited as a child. I am having trouble finding the same level of enthusiasm.

"Jamie, the sun isn't even up yet. I am going back to sleep." He leaves with a grumble of disappointment. I smile and curl back over and drift back off.

When I wake again, the sun is coming through the window. Okay then. I raise with a groan and stretch, grab a robe and head downstairs. I find everyone else already awake and eating. Raymond is giving Jamie exasperated looks. He is still buzzing with excitement. I grab a cup of coffee and pull Tianna aside.

Tianna

"May I speak to you about something?" She asks me. I nod, curious. "You needn't practice baby making every night."

"Why?"

"Well, you can get sore down there even get an infection." She replies. 

"Thank you but, until I know I carry our child, I will be trying." She sighs as I give her a smile. I know she means well, but.. I rejoin my husband. We are soon lost in a conversation about the previous night. 

Jamie

I am trying not to listen but, I canna help overhearing their conversation and, mentally translating it. I look across to Raymond, who also ken's what his daughter and son-in-law are saying. He is trying to ingore them but, his face is verra red. Finally Claire speaks up.

"Tianna, you do recall my husband and your father speak Latin, don't you?" The poor lass quickly translates for Paul, her face redder than Raymond's.

Tianna

I had forgotten, lost in my husband. My father had heard! I am curled onto myself with embarrassment.

"I beg your pardon father and Jamie. I should have never..'" I stumble out. Paul offers the same in Latin.

"It is okay Tiamna and Paul. Just try to recall your audience next time." My father replies. Jamie just waves it off with a smile.

"Jennifer is coming by to show you and Claire how to make Christmas pudding." He continues. "She will be here soon."

"Ohh I would love to learn how." Claire says. Come with me for a moment Tianna."

Claire

She is so embarrassed, poor girl. I need to try to reassure her. I draw her into the living room and my arms. She clings to me. "How could I have done that?" She asks.

"You are human, in love, still newly married, and experiencing a bit of culture shock. It is okay Tianna."

"But my father.."

"Knows you are married and is a man of the world. You want to talk to him alone." She looks scared so I hug her again. "You should. He will understand, I promise." I go to fetch Raymond. There is a knock on the door and Merlin lets Jennifer in. We head to the kitchen.

"Tianna will join us after talking to Raymond." I tell her.

"Something amiss, then?"

"I misunderstanding. Tianna and Paul forgot Raymond understands latin."

"Ohhh!" She gets it right away. "The poor dear." She gets bowls down to measure out the ingredients as we wait. "Have you ever made Christmas pudding, Claire?"

"No, I have always wanted too. My mum was gone before I was old enough for her to teach me and Uncle Lamb and I moved around to much."

"Then I am honored to teach you." Tianna walks back in and Jennifer envelopes her in her arms. "It is going to be fine." She assures her." Tianna nods but doesn't look convinced. Maybe cooking will help. We are soon measuring, pouring, and mixing. In the middle of the controlled chaos, Jamie pokes his head in. 

"Hey Jennifer. Christmas is tomorrow!" She grins at me and then him. 

"Yes, it is why we are making Christmas pudding." He steps in and goes to sample some of what we are making.

"James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Frasee, out of the kitchen. Go fetch Paul for a sparring session. Get Merlin to supervise. Get!" I point to the door with the dripping spoon I hold. "Just no broken bones or major bleeding. We don't have the time for it." He walks sheepishly away. Tianna is grinning and Jennifer is laughing, outright.

"I am sorry. It is just the idea of getting him out of your hair by sending him to fight." She says through her laughter.

"Well, he is a Highlander." I say with a shrug.

"And Paul a Gladiator." Tianna adds.

We are soon taken the finished pudding( or cake) out of the oven. Jennifer declares it perfect. 

"I wil be going now. I will be back early with the presents." She promises.

"Early as you can. Jamie is as anxious as a child." I say with a chuckle.

"I saw that." She hugs us both, whispering something into Tianna's ear.

Jamie

God Almighty does it hurt! I walk into the kitchen with my head down, shoveling with my hand holding my throbbing bollocks. Paul makes his way in in the same condition.

"What is this, then?" Claire asks turning to look as we come in. She diagnosis us right away. She sighs. "Okay, who started it?" Neither of us answer her. Another sigh. "What happened Merlin?"

Claire

"Well, Paul went to hit Jamie there. He anticipated and struck out at the same time. They were both felled together." He reports.

"Paul," Tianna yells followed by a stream of Latin that leaves Jamie looking alarmed.

"Tianna, you can chastise them later. To bed the both of you. We will be up soon to chexk you." Merlin helps them out of the room. Tianna looks a bit pale. I sit her down. "Don't worry. It isn't fatal. They will be fine by tomorrow and, you and your dad will be also."

"Promise." 

"Now lets go treat our husbands. They need ice for their privates and the scraps in their hands cleaned out." She nods and we gather up supplies and head upstairs.


	25. Here Cometh the Gladiators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Tianna treat their husband's injuries.

Claire Jamie

Claire

We head upstairs to check on our injured warriors. I tell Tianna to let me know if she needs me before entering Jamie and I's room. 

I find him asleep on his back still holding tight to his bullocks. I can't help wincing through my smile. I hate to see him in pain but did warn him. I approach with a sigh to check him.

I move his hands, noting the scraps that will have to be cleaned out to prevent infection. I lower his pants and find the family jewels just a bit swollen and dusty. He will have some bruising and pain with any erection for a few days but no permanent damage.

I let him sleep and head into the hall. I find Tianna exiting her room too. We compare notes and it turns out Paul will survive also.

"There can be no sexual activity, no bairn making for a few day." I explain to hee." To let them heal. Serves them right, the bloody fools." She nods in agreement.

We head downstairs and find Raymond making a light supper. "We will have a light supper tonight to save room for tomorrow's feast." He explains.

Jamie

I wake with an aweful pain between my legs. I recall the punches. Fool, I say to myself, wondering how furious Claire will be. I stumble out of bed. I meet Paul in the hall in the same shape. 

"The ladies, they will be.."

"Expect some anger." I tell him." We were fools."

"True." We go to face our due. When we enter the kitchen, Claire looks us up and down. 

"Here cometh the gladiators." She says. I try to glare at her, but her glare is stronger. "Not one word James Fraser, from either of you." Her glare finds Paul and pins him to the seat, before he can say a word. I see Tianna looking at us both the same way," if it takes us longer to get with a bairn, it will be your faults. Hitting each other there." She shakes her head in disgust as does Tianna.

"I was defending myself." I try.

"Ummmff," her noise of disgust almost sounds Scottish. "I know how fast you are. You could have blocked his punch without returning it. And you," she turns her full glare to Paul," had no business starting it in the first place. You both are such children. No love making for two or three days until the swelling goes down. Maybe that will teach you." She reaches for a package of something. She pulls two clothe looking things out. She hands one to Tianna. "Clean out his scraps." She instructs before taking my hands, in a surprisingly gentle way, and starting to do the same. I can't prevent the flinch at the sting. "Buck up soldiers. Tis no more then you deserve." But, her tune is gentler and I know the worst is over.

Claire

I send them off to watch Emerdale Farm after supper. Raymond tells Tianna something in Latin and she smiles for the first time since the morning and heads of the join the lads.

"You were very strong with the lads." He says to me after she leaves. 

"Shouldn't I have been?"

"You were right. I am just surprised at your courage."

I can't stop the laugh. "Ohhh, well, when you are dealing with violent patients starting at 19 in the second world war and then a bunch of crazy violent highlanders and red coats in the 17th Century, you learn quick you can't be the meek and obedient type."

He laughs at that. "Well, no one would call you that Madonna." I help him prep food for the next day. I then head up to join my husband in bed. He is already more than halfway asleep but, still pulls me to himself when he feels me. 

"Sorry." He sleeply mummurs. I squeeze the hand that holds me and we both drift off to sleep.


	26. Time For Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas morning and gifts are given out.

Claire Jamie

Claire

I wake before the sun and head downstairs to make sure all is in readiness for Christmas morning. There is a slight knock on the door. I open it to Jennifer.

"These are for you and Tianna. For your wedding night. You may wish to hide them and open them away from the others." She hands me two bags, one labeled with mine and the other with Tianna's name. I nod in understanding. "I also have a bit of bad news. The gentleman that was going to do the karate had a family emergency and had to leave town, for awhile."

"It is okay. They can get rid of some of their energy by sparring. I just will be supervising, from now on." I explain what happened yesterday while we lay her other presents out. 

"Och!"

"Exactly." I head upstairs to hide the presents and pass Merlin heading down with a armful of presents. We exchange sleepy," Good mornings." I slip the presents under Jamie and I's bed. I then go to wake my husband.

"Good morning. It is Christmas. Time for presents." I get a groan in response but, he is stirring. I then head to Tianna and Paul's room. 

Tianna is awake. I tell her that she has a present, for her wedding night, from Jennifer, hidden under our bed. 

"Wake Paul. It is time for breakfast and presents." 

As I start down the stairs, I am joined by a shirtless Jamie.

"You may with to put on a t-shirt. Jennifer is down there and she hasn't seen your back. It doesn't bother me but..."

"Aye, she will see it eventually but Christmas may not be the best time, ehh?"

"What I was thinking." He kisses me and slips back into our room I head down to join Raymond in the kitchen.

Jamie

Christmas and presents. I have been nervous about this day. Will she like the ring? Was it the right thing to get her? 

I enter the kitchen and my wife hands me a couple pieces of toasted bread. I frowned.

"Don't worry Jamie. There will be a feast for lunch. The turkey goes in the oven after presenrlts." Claire says. 

We all gather around the tree. Raymond takes a small chair and sits by it. He starts to hand out the gifts. He hands me one from Claire. Her face is alight as she waits for me to open it. I grin back at her before taking off the strange paper and opening the box.

"What is..?" I lift up the wig with it's long red hair and strange hat.

"A joke gift. It is a tradition in my family." She hurries to explain. I smile broadly and place it on my head. The entire room starts to applaud.

Next, Raymond hands the lasses the little boxes. The laughter dies away. I feel my heart start to beat faster in my chest. I don't take my eyes off Claire as she opens the wee box.

Claire

I am awed be his gift. I had no idea what to expect. Christmas wasn't celebrated in the same way in his time. But this..?

"Do ye like it?" His anxious voice inturpts my thoughts." Twas Raymond's suggestion. Seeing as ye didn't have an engagement ring."

"Ohhh Jamie, it is beautiful. I love it. Will you put it on me?"

"It was my suggestion but they picked them out." Raymond says. I then realize that Paul had gotten Tianna the same. She glows too. Jamie slips the ring above his wedding ring before kissing my hand. I am to choked up to speak. I just lean my head against his. He rubbed our noses together before kissing my forehead.

"Happy Christmas Claire."

"Happy Christmas Jamie. We should have done better with your presents." I worry we will disappoint them after the incredible rings.

"Never Sassanech." Paul echoes the same. Well, we will see. Raymond hands out ours next. Jamie stays seated between my legs as he opens the box.

"We thought, with moving back to Lallybroch and all the monros around that they would be good for climbing." I say in a rush as he opens the box.

"Ohhh, they are perfect. The best boots I have ever owned." His eyes glow in happiness so, I know he means it. He and Paul are surprised by Jennifer's gift of climbing equipment. They thank her enthusiastically.

"Jamie, and I thought you didn't like us in these clothes." I say as I open his other gift of modern clothes. He shrugs.

"I guess we are getting used to it." He and Paul appreciate our gift of more modern clothes also.

"Seems we were thinking the same, Sassanech." He says with a grin as he opens them.

"Seems so." After all the gifts have been opened, Raymond, Tianna, and I, head into the kitchen to start lunch.


	27. The Rest of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They feast, the lasses open Jennifer's presents, they are surprised, Tianna worries, Jamie is left wondering, and the lads are getting addicted to the Telly.

Claire Jamie Tianna Jennifer Raymond

Claire

I watch my husband's eyes get comically large as he takes in the laden table.

"I haven't seen a feast like this since the gathering and there was much more people there."

"This is why you only got toast to break fast." Raymond says as we all sit down. Jamie, muted by the bounty before him, merely nods. We all eat until we are stuffed, sharing bits of our past as we pass the plates and bowls. Jamie recalls the Hogmany celebrations of Lallybroch.

"The house would be almost as light as this one from the amount of candles. Green hung everywhere. Was a magical time."

I told of a Christmas I had spent in Bethlehem. Paul and Tianna listen with wide eyes to our tales. It saddens me that their childhood memories are not happy. Raymond and Merlin discuss all the different places and times they had been in. Jennifer is quiet, just listening. I wonder about her past.

After dinner, I drag my protesting husband into the kitchen to clean up.

"But Sassanech, I am to full to move."

"You needn't move much to dry. Raymond cooked, it is only right." He grumbles but does it. I allow him to collapse on the sofa after. 

Tianna comes up," Would you like to open Jennifer's gift now?" Her eyes are alight with anticipation. I must admit, I have been wondering too. We head upstairs.

Jennifer

I follow them up. I need to explain part. Claire looks at me. "Is it the loo, then, or do you want to see us open your gift?" She asks with a smile.

"I need to see you. I must explain part." We all walk in her and Jamie's room together. They pull the bags out from under the bed.

"I have been curious about what you gave us that we couldn't open in front of the others." Claire comments.

I smile and say," Open them. Then you will understand." They do. Claire pulls out the blue neglige with matching knickers she had eyed at Victoria Secrets. Tianna pulls out the red.

"Ohhh. This is very sweet of you. To remember." 

"Well Claire. You are trying to start families. I thought they would be helpful."

"No doubt. What is this?" They have discovered my other gift, the one I need to explain. "It isn't a bra and knickers, is it?"

"No, it is a swim suit."

"A wot?"

"It is what qoman wear.in this time to swim. You will wish to swim on your honeymoon and, unless you plan on swimming in the nude, which you can do at night, you will need them."

"Ohhh, thank you." Tianna looks concerned.

"Try them on. I will turn my back and hold the door closed." They do, helping each other. When I turn to look at them, I gasp.

"The men are going to freak. If you aren't pregnant by your honeymoon, you surely will be after."

Tianna

"I thank you I just.." I don't know how to say it.

"What is wrong?" They both ask.

"You remember what Paul called me when seeing me in modern clothes. I fear much worse with..."

"If he has enough blood to his brain to form a sentence, I will be surprised." Jennifer says. I look at her confused.

"Jamie has promised him a talking to if he is to do that again. Don't worry." Claire says.

"What if he has the same response?"

"Then I will give him a talking to. Let's change and hide these. We don't want the men to see us yet."

Jamie

The lasses are upstairs a long time. I start up to check on them when they come down, laughing together. Claire heads towards the kitchen to get drinks. I follow.

I wrap my arms around her as she makes up the tray. Five whiskeys and two cokes. She leans back into me for a moment.

"What is going on with ye lasses?" I ask.

"You will know soon. Patience, my love." We head back into the living room. Raymond had something different on the telly. A movie called 'James Bond'. Attracted to my name, I sat down to watch it. I am soon completely engrossed.

Claire

When Raymond gets up to set out leftovers for dinner, I take the opportunity to help, to escape the strange movie my husband is watching so intently. I am soon joined by Tianna and Jennifer. 

"You guys too?" I ask. They both smile and shrug. "So what are your plans for tomorrow?" I ask Jennifer. I see Raymond look up from cubing meat to go with the cheese I am cutting, awaiting her answer.

"I have been onvited to a friends house, but am not really enthused about it."

Raymond

It is the opening I have been waiting for. Trying to be casual., I say," You are welcome to be here. The ladies enjoy your company. We all do." The ladies exchange a look. I may not have been as smooth as I thought.

"Really, I would love that. It wouldn't be an imposition?"

"You will be living with us soon, so no. None at all."

"Thank you. I gratefully accept." I smile as I go to call the men in to get plates. They all three run in, grab plates and run back in in front of the telly. I look to the ladies, shrug and join them. To my delight, so does Jennifer.

Claire

"He really likes her." I say to Tianna.

"I know. I don't mind. I want to see him happy."

"Good. Something is bothering you?" 

"I was just wondering when to wear the new night clothes. Should we wait?"

"I was thinking New Year's." I say as I make up a plate and go to join my husband. I find him on the other side of rhe door. He had obviously been eavesdropping. I glare at him.

"What did you hear?"

"Naught but New Year's. I swear." 

"Hmmmppff." My Scottish noises of diversion are getting more impressive, I must say. I join him for the end of the movie.

"Come husband. Let's clean up."

"But, we did earlier. Isn't it Paul's turn?"

"Paul wasn't eavesdropping."

"But, there is something good on the Telly." I glare at him and he foolows me.

"If we hurry, you can catch Emerdale Farm." We do and he does. It is an hour Christmas special, much to Jamie and Paul's delight. After, Raymond announces that Jennifer is spending the night. He is also delighted.

"She will be here for Boxing Day and has had whiskey. We have a spare room. It is logical." He explains.

"Do you need help with the bed " i ask him.

"No thank you. I have it. " i smile at them both before joining Jamie in bed.


	28. Dress Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer offers to make Claire and Tianna's wedding dress for the registers ceremony.

Claire Jamie Tianns Jennifer

Claire

I sleep well, curled against my husband. I dream of past Christmas'. The first with Uncle Lamb in the heat of the desert. The last with my parents in the cold of London. I wake shivering from that one and pull closer to Jamie's heat. He instinctively pulls me even closer. I sleeps hard the rest of the night.

I wake to Tianna waking us for once. "Wake up. Jennifer wants to talk to you and I Claire." I groan and pull out of Jamie's grip. I stumble downstairs where Merlin hands me a cup of coffee and a sausage biscuit. Then Tianna is there, leading me to where Jennifer waits.

Jennifer

"I want to do something for you guy's weddings. I have a lot of fabric left from designing the druid dresses. Will you allow me to design ones for your registration ceremony?"

"That is a lovely idea. Let me get dressed and we can discuss it." Claire says and heads upstairs.

"I can do one better. We are going to my house."

Jamie

Claire comes into the kitchen after dressing. She looks around to Jennifer.

"Do they know?"

"No." Jennifer replies and I get a sick feeling in my wame. They are up to something, the lasses.

"I guess it is up to me then." She turns towards us." We are going to Jennifer's for a few hours. She has offered to make our registry wedding dresses. We are going to pick out fabrics and designs."

"No!" I say. She moves closer to me, placing her hand on my chest.

"You know where we will be and know we are safe there." She is right it is just.. "I never got the chance to pick out my wedding dress. I was married in what I wore when he decided with Frank and Ned picked out the one for our ceremony. I really want to do this."

"I won't keep them long." Jennifer adds.

Jennifer

After we get Jamie calmed down, Raymond says," You don't have too."

"I know. I want to. It is my way to contribute to their weddings." He smiles at me and I kiss his cheek before asking the girls if they are ready.

Their eyes get big at all the selections around my living room. "I am going to make tea. Will be right back. Look around. See what catches your eye.

Claire

I walk among the bolts of fabric. A deep blue silk calls to me and I go over to it. "What do you think," I ask Tianna.

"It would be lovely on you and matches Jamie's eyes."

"I agree," Jennifer adds as she walks in. "And I have lace that would blend perfectly with it. What about you, Tianna?"

"I like this," she holds up a deep green of the same silk." My handfast ceremony dress was this color. A gift from Queen Guinevere." Jennifer just shakes her head.

"The things you lasses have seen. Yes, Tianna. It would go perfect with your hair and skin tone." She hands us a folder of designs." Pick out what suits."

Tianna

I see it rigjt away. The design that will turn my husband's head. Claire finds something also.

"It has a fourty's feel. I like the way the skirt flares out, the hint of bust, and that it is sleeveless." 

"It will suit your figure perfectly. Have you found something Tianna?"

"Yes, and I show them the picture. It has a plunging tight top. The skirt also flares out. It ends at the knees like Claire's.

"Showing off Paul's favorite part, I see." Claire teases.

"Well yes."

"Very smart. I will get your measurements, after tea." Jennifer says.


	29. Dress Maker and Advice Giver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer makes their dresses. Jamie frets. The ladies really talk.

Jennifer Claire Tianna Raymond

Jennifer

"Who is first?" I ask the ladies as I get out my measuring tape, notebook, and pencil. Claire stands up and starts to remove her shirt and Tianna looks away.

"Oh please. You have seen me completely nude in the past. It won't hurt you to see me in my bra and knickers." Tianna turns back with a flush as Claire strips down to her underwear.

I start at her shoulders and measure down. I measure her bust, around her arms and chest, her waist, and then from the top of her shoulders, down to wear the dress will end, just below her knees.

"Now, if you get pregnant before the wedding, we may have to redo the bust."

"So don't?"

"I am not saying that. Just that I am making it to fit your body now, if that changes.." I start to cut out the fabric. "Claire, can you makes some tea and there is biscuits in the cupboard."

Claire

I am happy for something to do. I fear she doesn't have to worry about my body changing. My deepest fear is that I am infertile. We have been trying for a.long time, longer than Paul and Tianna, and Frank and I had too. I sigh as I make up the tea and find the biscuits. Chocolate digestives. Interesting. I have never had them before. I place all on the tray and carry it out.

"Perfect. Ohh those go so well dipped in hot tea. The chocolate melts in your mouth." Jennifer had placed the precut fabric down and joined Tianna and I around the table.

Tianna

She is right. The biscuit does seem to melt in my mouth. I utter a moan that has ne blushing. 

"Ahh Tianna enjoying it, are you?" Jennifer teases. I am. But pleasure just for pleasures sake is foreign to me. The pleasure I experience with Paul serves a purpose. I find myself admitting all this as Jennifer starts to sew Claire's dress up.

"That is why you are so stressed about having a baby. You feel guilty about enjoying love making?" Claire asks.

"I do. It seems selfish."

"It isn't!" Jennifer says from where she sits piecing the bodice together." It is a wonderful part of showing love. It helps you stay connected to each other. Keeps the marriage strong."

Claire

I was going to say pretty much the same thing. Poor lass comes from a place and time where she almost lost her sense of self. I am glad we are all here to help her refind it. Jennifer calls me over for a fitting intrupting my thoughts.

"We just need to tighten this a bit." She pulls the bodice tighter and pins it in place. We carefully remove it and she resumes sewing. I return to thoughts on how to help Tianna.

"Tianna, before Paul, had you ever experienced sexual pleasure?" She looks shocked.

"No, I was an innocent."

"I know that. I mean, had you ever brought yourself pleasure?" She flushes and vigerously shakes her head.

"To do such was forbidden. It didn't serve my owners." Jennifer looks up at this before recalling she had been a slave. The phone rings and Jennifer asks me to answer it.

Raymond

"Please Raymond, I must ken that she is safe." Jamie pleads. I know they are. That they are having a bit of time to talk about woman's stuff away from our ears. But, he was worried so I rang Jennifer's. Claire answers.

"Hello."

"Hello Claire. Just checking in. Jamie is a bit nervous." She chuckles.

"Tell my husband and Paul, that we are fine. Sewing the first dress now and will be home soon."

"Will do." I ring off and give Jamie the message. 

Jennifer

I am soon done with Claire's. I looks stunning on her. "Jamie is going to be suitably impressed." I declare before taking it off of her and hanging it up. Now for Tianna.

She is quiet as she strips down to her underwear. I measure her the same way. I am doing her waist when she asks," Have you..what Claire was talking about..have you done it?"

I write down her measurement before answering. "Yes, I have. Having no man and having needs, well, yes I have." She gets quiet again as I measure for the length. I am cutting our fabric when she says,

"I don't know how."

Claire

"Well, Tianna, you must get to know your own body. Must explore and see what feels good to you. Start with what feels good when Paul does it." I say.

"And, it isn't wrong?"

"No, we were created to be sexual beings." She returns to thinking as Jennifer puts her dress together. It is a bit harder with the criss cross front but, Jennifer is good and soon has it made. Tianna is a vision in it and we tell her so.

Jennifer

"I will keep the dresses here until your first wedding day. Thank you for letting me participate." I tell them.

"Thank you for the beautiful dresses." Claire says.

"And the advise." Tianna adds.

"Tia, you have a right to be happy, to feel good. Don't feel guilty about it."

"Being more relaxed may help you get pregnant too." Claire adds. She nods and smiles, relieved as we get ready to head home.


	30. Hogmany and Lallybroch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They prepare for an Hogmany celebration at Lallybroch.

Claire Jennifer Jamie Raymond

Claire

I feel Jamie's eyes on me as soon as I enter. I turn and see that he is not happy.

"I dinna like ye gone sae long."

"It wasn't long and Jennifer was making our first wedding dresses, you recall. Worth some time I think." He starts to say something and Raymond speaks up.

"Well, I will be taking you and Paul to Gievs and Hawk for your wedding clothes, so don't fuss at the ladies."

"Is that where my kilt will come from?"

"No, you and Paul will be wearing suits."

Raymond

I can tell he is disappointed so I figure a change in subject is in order. "I was thinking about going to Lallybroch for Hogmany, if that suits." His eyes lit up and I can't help smiling. "We will leave today as there is a lot to prepare for."

Claire sends him up to pack and stops me. "Something is up with the kilt, isn't it?"

"I have a surprise for both of you. I am afraid it must stay a surprise." She sighs but nods her head in understanding before going up to pack.

Claire

I carefully pack the new knickers away from Jamie's prying eyes. Jennifer will be bringing her druid friends. It will be interesting to get to know those who helped my passage through the stones, or their granddaughters, anyway. I musing on this when Raymond says Jennifer is on the phone for me. She had went home to pack. I hurry down.

Tianna

I am excited about spending Hogmany in Jamie's old home, introducing my new friends to my old, and spending more time with Raymond. I wonder what the ladies will wear and go to my cupboard to see if I have anything that will suit. When nothing does, I ring for Claire.

"Don't worry. We have dresses. They are from a very special friend. I want to keep them a surprise." 

"I understand. I will see you in about fifteen minutes."

When we arrive at Lallybroch, Claire asks me to pick out a room. She raises her eyes when I pick out one by Raymond. I blush.

"It is just away from you guys." I try to justify. She just smiles.

Tianna

I hide the dress from Queen Guinevere away as well as the new underwear. Claire had told me to pack it after getting off the phone with Jennifer. I am a bit nervous about Paul's reaction to the underwear. 

I catch Claire in the hall. "Will you help my prepare for Hogmany?"

"Yes. Will you do my hair?"

"Always."

Claire

Raymond asks for help cleaning the great hall. "As we may have up to fifty guests, it is the best place to throw the party." He soon leaves to get supplies. We start cleaning. After a bit, I am needing fresh air and head outside for awhile.

I walk around for a few minutes before hearing Jamie come up behind me. He wraps his arms around me.

Jamie

I am in the middle of scouring the mantel off, when I realize Claire isn't there.

"She went out for some air." Merlin tells me. I t'sk when I see she has left her coat. The lass will freeze. I hurry out to find her.

"Ye will freeze." I scold as I wrap my arms around her. She sighs and leans back into me. "What are ye doing out here?"

"Just getting some air. We were kicking up tons of dust."

"Aye. Neither my mam nor Jenny would have let it get in such a state."

"Are you okay. Being here with the memories?"

"I wouldn't want to be naught else. Now come. You will catch a chill."

"You will warm me." I chuckle against her head. 

"Always. From the verra beginning."

Claire

We spend the next few weeks cleaning the vast estate preparing it for Hogmany. At one point, Jamie brought in some fir branches.

"I want to hang them so it feels like the last Hogmany I was here."

Raymond is busy pre-cooking. Tianna, Jennifer, and I help as much as we can. He takes our men off one day to buy their wedding suits but, they drop them off at his house so we don't see them. It is soon the 30th.

Tianna

Two days until the party and I am a nervous wreck. Claire notices and takes me out for a walk.

"What is on your mind, has you all worried?"

"A couple things. I worry how Paul will react to my new underwear and that they will drink to much to notice at all."

"Okay. For the first, if he says anything out of the way, you just yell back in English or Latin. Jamie and Raymond will hear and come straighten him out. For the second, we will simply ask them not to drink to much. Don't worry." She makes me feel a bit better and we head in to talk to our husbands.

Jamie

I ken something is on their minds when they walk in looking serious. 

"Jamie and Paul, we've something to discuss with you. Alone." We follow them into the dining room. Claire continues," We know it is a party and the spirits will be flowing but, we would like you not to drink to heavy on Hogmany. Please."

"As ye wish Sassanech. We won't." Paul agrees and I see Tianna let out a deep breath in relief.

Claire

It is soon time to prepare for the party. Tianna and I head into Jamie and I's room leaving the men to prepare in her and Paul's. We slip into the new knickers and bra's. They really are revealing. We are quick to help each other into the dresses. 

They still fit perfectly. Once again, I feel like a princess in it. Tianna sits me down and plaits my hair back in a tight french braid as she had done before. I then help her with hers. We are ready.


	31. Hogmany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve is celebrated abd secrets revealed.

Claire Tianna Jennifer

Claire

Tianna and I exit and the room and walk downstairs. Every eye meets us. Gasps come from them all.

"Sassanech, I ken ye had that but..."

"You two are stunning." adds Raymond.

"Where did you get such incredible gowns?" Jennifer asks. I look seriously at her. 

"I can tell you but you must keep the secret."

"I am keeping the secret that you guys are time travelers. I believe I can keep this one."

I nod, satisfied. "They are gifts from Queen Guinevere for all the work we did in the castle including saving King Arthur." She stands, stunned.

"This are from Queen Guinevere? They are authentic?"

"Yes and yes. There is one more thing."

"I am not sure I can handle anymore."

"It is the last but, if you wish not to know." 

"No. Tell me."

"You recall the stories of the two Dames of the round table.."

"You ain't!"

"We are. We even have rings to prove it." I pull the ring out from under my dress. "Tianna has one too. Jamie and Paul have swords that have stones on the hilt that match the stones on the rings. They are at Raymond's. They couldn't quite wear them on their belts.

"I guess not." She looks from my ring to Tianna's. She studies the detail in our dresses. "How utterly extraordinary!" She hugs us tight before joining Raymond to greet the arriving guests.

Jamie pulls me to his side. "Mon Nighean Dunn, ye are sae beautiful."

"I am sure it is just the dress."

"I am sure it is the lass in it." He counters before soundly kissing me in a way that makes me wish it was already past midnight.

Tianna

"Well, I guess Jennifer knows all now." I say to Claire as we stand by the food table watching her and my father greet the arriving druids.

"Yes. Do you think she should?"

"Yes." I say with a sigh as I watch her interact with my father.

"Come. Let's dance." She takes my hand and leads me to center of the room. I try to protest. I don't know how to dance. It wasn't something you learned unless you danced at a.pagan temple.

"I don' t know either to this music. We will learn together." We tried to copy the moves of the others. At one point, I caught Paul watching me. The look in his eyes turned my knees weak. It isn't anger I see in them but a deep desire. After a bit of the dancing where we try to follow Jennifer, who had joined us, Paul and Jamie take us to the side.

Claire

Jamie hands me a drink. "Ye were working up a bit of a sweat out there." He says.

"Do you mind?"

"Nae. I enjoy watching ye have fun."

"How much have you had to drink?" I ask him with crossed arms. I had heard the deeping bur in his voice that comes from overindulging.

"Nae much." He grins at me, seeing through my glass face. "Tis not the spirits I am intoxicated by." He pulls me a bit closer and I feel what he means.

"Ohhh well, see it stays that way or..."

"Aye lass. I ken yer meaning weel."

Jennifer

I come and grab Claire, pulling her back onto the dance floor. She starts to protest especially whrn Tianna and Jamie giggle at her. But, I know she is having fun and that she needs to fully blend in here. I try to teach her without being obvious about it. 

Claire

I watch Jamie talk to Paul as I try to follow Jennifer's steps. They are talking seriously and I make a note to find out what about as soon as I am able. I am lost in the throbbing beat for awhile. 

When I move away from the dance floor a bit later, I come right over to my husband.

"Ye are making me crazy Claire moving sae." He pulls me close and throughly kisses me. When I come up for air, I ask him what that was about with Paul.

"Och naught but me asking him to be the first foot fall at midnight. A dark haired man is good luck. A red head is verra bad. Sae, it must be him."

"Ahh I understand. Would you like to join me on the dance floor? He chuckles and shakes his head." I rest my head against his shoulder for a moment feeling pleasantly content. Tianna comes up.

"I am sorry to intrupt but may I speak with you a moment."

Tianna

I am loath to disturb her. She looks so happy with Jamie but, my worry got the best of me.

"Do you see the way my father looks at Jennifer?" She nods and smiles.

"I do. I have been noticing it for awhile."

"I fear he won't act on it because of fears about how I will react."

"Then you must take him aside and tell him." She advices.

"I can, can't I? I do want him to be happy." She hugs me close. 

"You are a good daughter."

Claire

It is soon approaching midnight and Jamie leads Paul out the door. He knocks on it as the clovk strikes twelve and Jamie opens it. He steps over the threshold to cheers. We all, barring Tianna, Paul, and Jamie, sing Auld Lang Sang. We wish everyone a happy New Year and after Raymond says that we are staying the night, my eager husband hurries me upstairs.


	32. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love making before Jennifer sees Jamie's back. He then tells them all the story of it.

Claire Jamie Tianna Jennifer Raymond Paul

Claire

He is frantic with need as am I. But, the dress is irreplaceable. So, we both slow down so he can get it off in one piece. He carefully works the tiny buttons, releasing me little by little. He lowers the sleeves and exposes my chest. He is still working and fails to notice the new bra. I know my knickers will get his attention.

Jamie

And I thought the laces on her wedding dress took forever. I ne' thought I would get done releasing the buttons that run down her back finally free the last one and help her step out of her dress. I lay it across the chair and turn back towards her. She still stands with her back turned and I gasp when I see why. Her wonderful round arse is exposed, held up by the strange knickers. 

Tianna

I am so nervous

Paul is too. His hands shake as he undoes the strange clasps( buttons) that hold my dress together. The nerves are mixed with a deep desire. I pray we don't fight tonight.

Paul

She was stunning in the dress. The way she had moved, like the way she moves under me in bed, had me anxious to get her out of it. I undo them as quick as I can and she steps out of it. I am temporarily speechless.

Jamie

I do the only thing I can. I drop to my knees and grab ahold of her. She squeaks as my fingers bury themselves in her flesh. She moans as I bury myself in between them. My tongue discovers she isn't completely bare. A string of clothe runs down. I move it out of the way as I lick my way down.

Tianna

He is to quiet. I look up slowly, fearing what I will see. His eyes are huge and darker then I had ever seen them. "Paul?"

"You are so beautiful. So lovely."

"It is okay then?"

"It is. You are my wife. We are alone." He steps closer and runs his hand over the lace. I sigh as he finds my nipples.

Claire

I knew he would like it. Just wasn't expecting how much I would. He pulls the thong tight as his tongue moves closer to my mound. The friction has my squirming. He chuckles against my flesh and I press closer. His tongue works over the material that is tight on my clit.

Paul

She enchants me. The fact that she doesn't think I will like it is unbelievable. She is unbearably beautiful, with her breast held so high and firm. I can't resist dropping my head and licking over the strange material. Her nipples come up to meet me. I start to suckle in earnest.

Jamie

She is close. I move my tongue faster and she cries out as she bucks against my face. It is only then I femove the bit of clothe and set in to feast on her.

Tianna

He is making me crazy with his sucking. I want him to move the bra out of the way and really touch me but it feels so good, I don't want him to stop. 

Claire

I have felt anything as erotic as Jamie kneeling between and under my legs as I stand over him. He holds tight to my legs as he works me towards, what is sure to be, an explosive finish.

I am crying out and am unaware of what I am saying as I go over the edge. My legs shake and he lifts up and pulls me close so I don't fall.

Paul

I need to really taste her so I lower the straps of the clothe that covers her breasts. She whispers my name as I take her bare breast, one in my hand and one in my mouth. I lick and suck as she clings to me. 

After a few.minutes, I look up. "I need you, now." The look in her eyes tells me she feels the same. She slips the clothe covering her bottom off as I undress.

Claire

"Now Jamie." I order as I reach back and undo my bra. 

"Oh aye!" He is shedding his clothes. I lead him to the bed.

Paul

When I am as nude as she is, she pushes me on the bed, and to my shock, guides me into her. We had never done it such but, I quickly see the advantage as her breasts hang down for my mouth and hands to explore. 

Jamie

She climbs on the bed and presents her round arse. "The backway, then?"

"Yes and hurry. I need you!" I slip on the bed and into her. She is soon moving with me as we both work towards completion. It doesn't take long.

Tianna

I can't believe my own boldness. But, Paul doesn't seem to mind. The feel of his mouth and hands on me as I slid up and down him is incredible. I am soon crying out as I find my pleasure. He then takes my hips and moves us both a bit faster as he finds his.

Claire

I wake the next morning to an empty bed. Jamie was already up then. I stretch enjoying the muscles loosened by good love making. I pray Tianna had fared as well. I sit up and see his shirt amidst the pile of clothes. I hurry to get dressed to take it to him. That is when I hear the scream.

Jennifer

I am more then half asleep as I stumble out of the bathroom. It takes me a moment to understand what my eyes are telling me. It is Jamie or, Jamie's back. It is twisted with deep scars. The scream escapes before I can stop it.

Jamie

I wasn't thinking. Still a bit drunk on the love making, my mind is only focused on getting Claire and I, some coffee. I had slipped on the breeks and headed out. I had completely forgotten my back. Until she screamed.

"Christ lass, I am sorry. I dinna think." Her huge eyes meet mine.

"What happened?" Claire is suddenly there with the shirt I forgot. I smile at her as I slip it on.

"Maybe it is time you told everyone." She suggests. I ken she is right. They are family. It is time they ken. 

"After breakfast."

Claire

He hurries downstairs and I lay my hand on Jennifer's shaking shoulder. 

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to scream. It was the shock."

"I understand as does he. He is the same man. You have just seen rhe scars from his past."

"We all carry them." I couldn't agree more. We head downstairs.

Tianna

Jennifer's scream had wakened Paul and I. We dress and hurry downstairs. I look to her and she just shakes her head. All is okay then? I mouth. She nods. We eat breakfast and then Jamie stands up.

"I wish to show you what shocked Jennifer and explain how it happened." We all give him our attention. He turns and lifts the back of his shirt. I gasp and Paul pulls me close.

Jamie

"I know. It is shocking. It happened un my time. A bastard by the name of Black Jack Randall." I told them all. Even how I could have avoided the second flogging. When I am done, the lassea are wiping tears away and the lads have looks of horror on their faces.

"I saw your back in Rome but didn't wish to ask." Paul states.

"As did I in the castle." Merlin adds.

"Weel, ye all ken now. We are family. Ye needed to ken."

"Thank you for sharing with us. It will not leave this room." Raymond says. It is an order. We all ken it.

Raymond

I stop Claire and ask," When did you know?" 

"The day we meet. I was fixing his dislocated shoulder and felt something. Then he was shot, fell off the horse," she shakes her head with a smile," when I was patching him up, I saw. When we got to Castle Leoch, he told me."

"Ah. It is good we all know. I think he needed to tell." She nods her head in agreement. "We need to head back today. Your registration ceremony is in a few days."

Claire

I turn to head upstairs and Tianna stops me. I know she needs to talk.

"It went okay then?"

"Very. You know my fears but he really liked the under things."

"I am glad. Jamie did too." Her eyes search mine.

"So you..?"

"Several times. And you?"

"Yes. I...took the lead. I...," she blushes," I..was on top." My mouth pops open. I wouldn't have thought she had that in her.

"How did Paul react?"

"He loved it. Was able to reach my..." She gestures to her chest.

"Ahhh. Very good."

"It was."


	33. Registry Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are officially wed in this time. Raymond has a present for them.

Claire Jamie Tianna Paul Raymond

Claire

After Hogmany, time seemed to fly. It is soon mid January, and time for our official weddings here. Tianna and I spend the night before with Jennifer so, there is no chances of our grooms sewing us. 

I wake on my third official wedding morning, with the sun streaming in through the windows. It will be a cold but, beautiful day for the ceremony. I come downstairs to find Tianna has made a full English breakfast.

"I don't think I can eat all that." 

"Eat what you can." 

Tianna

I understand Claire's nerves. I feel them too. Even though Paul and I are already married, it is different becoming official in this time. I eat what I can and see Claire do the same.

"You can have the first shower." She offers. I don't think I will ever get used to hot water covering all of my body. We get dressed after.

Jennifer

They are stunning in their dresses with matching shoes we had picked up in Edinburgh. I am awed at how well Tianna did Claire's hair and her own, pulling them up in plait on top that leaves Claire's curles and wisps of Tianna's hair hanging in the back.

"You two are stunning." I tell them. I had changed into a pink suit and we are ready. We head to the register's office in Edinburgh.

Claire

I am reminded of Frank and I's wedding as I head in. The office had been different as bad the time. But, I know the ceremony will be pretty much the same. We walk in and bead to room three where the service will be held. Jamie's gasp stops me and turns me around.

Jamie

She is stunning. The dress shows off her bum wonderfully and those long legs. Scandalously short for my time, I ken it is conservative for this time. Tianna mhst be as equally beautiful, for I hear Paul also draw a deep breath. 

"I am a bit nervous." I confess to him.

"Me too."

Paul

Tianna takes my breath and thoughts. She is as beautiful as I have ever seen her. It isn't just the clothes. It is the glow on her face. She is nervous, I can tell, but also excited. Proud to be taken this step. As am I. I whisper this in Latin to Jamie. He grins and tells me he feels the same.

Raymond

"You did well with the dresses." I tell Jennifer when they enter the room where Merlin and I wait.

"Thank you."

Merlin and I will be giving them away. It isn't necassary but something I wish to do for my daughter. I smile at the wide eyes of the grooms as Jennifer goes to tell the officiant that we are here and ready. Merlin then takes Claire's arm and I take Tianna's. We.walk them the few steps to their waiting grooms.

"Who gives this women to these men?"

"We do." I place Tianna's hand in Paul's and Meelin does the same, placing Claire's in Jamie's. 

Claire

The ceremony is simple. A few lines of promises, responses, and we are.officially married in the eyes of Scotland. 

"You may kiss." The officiant says. We do to the claps, whoops, and cheers, of our guests. We signed the papers and headed to a posh resturant, Raymond had made reservations in. 

Jamie

"I was to awed to tell ye before, but, ye are beautiful." I tell my bride.

"Your eyes told me. You are handsome yourself. You wear a suit well." 

"I would rather a kilt." I say. "But thank ye." Raymond gets our attention and hands me something across the table.

"A wedding present." He says of the envelope. ""Three days at a hotel spa."

"Wow! Thank you!" Claire exclaims.

"Thank ye but.."

"Don't worry. Jennifer will be close if you have need of her. You four deserve some alone time."

I look to her and she nods. "Not intrusively so. Just close enough that.you aren't alone.

"Thank ye both. For everything."

Claire

We go straight back to Raymond's to pack. Jennifer comes with us. "Don't you have to pack?" I ask her.

"I did last night so we are.all ready to go. Make.sure to get your Christmas presents." I nod and remind Tianna. We manage to get them packed without our husbands seeing and are soon off to our surprise honeymoon.


	34. Spa Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at the hotel, have a hot wedding night, then Jennifer takes the ladies for a spa treatment. How will the lads react to what they do?

Claire Jennifer Tianna Jamie Paul

Claire

We travel to the heart of Edinburgh to a hotel named Caledonian. We all get out and walk in where we are shocked by the beauty found in the foyer. Jennifer smiles at us before going over to the desk. She returns with two keys. She handed one to Jamie and the other to Paul. We enter the lift.

Tianna

Entering a box that lifts up is another thing Paul and I will have to get used too. I hold tight to his hand. Claire, who is used to this strange contraption, stands and reads the map on the wall. Jamie stands close to her. He isn't used to it either.

"Can we go to the spa?" She asks Jennifer.

"Yes. It is part of why Raymond choose this place."

The strange lift ' dings' and the doors open. We step out in gratitude.

Jennifer

I stop the ladies before they head to their rooms. "Give us one minute." I say to their husbands.

"The spa offers treatment that your husbands may like." I tell them.

"Sorry. What is a spa?" Tianna asks.

"Well, it is a modern version of the Roman baths." I explain. "Would you like to try some of the more interesting treatments?" I ask them both.

"Well, when in Rome?" Claire says as Tianna gives her a strange look. "It is a saying that means, well, to basically do what is expected where and when you are." Tianna nods in understanding.

"Will you wake us up at eight so we can start?" Claire asks.

"It is why I am here. I will be in room 14, right down the hall if you need me." I hug them both and they head towards their respective bridal chambers.

Jamie

I don't ken what Jennifer is discussing with Claire and Tianna. I try to wait patiently with the strange small modern key in my hand. Paul paces back in forth before meeting my eyes and giving me a smile. Finally, our brides head our way.

"What was that about?" I ask when she is by my side. I turn and unlock the door.

"We were making plans for tomorrow and a surprise for you and Paul."

"Ah, sae we must be patient?"

"Exactly." She says as I lift her up. She squeals. "What are you doing?"

"My job. Tis part of my responsibility to carry ye over the threshold., is it nae?"

"At our house."

"I will do that too."

Paul

I follow Jamie's example, lifting my bride into my arms and carrying her in, where we both stop in shock. The bed is shaped like a heart and is covered in rose petals.

"Well, that is different." Tianna says from where she rests in my arms. I lower her down and we both walk over to the bed.

Claire

We stare at the bed. Heart shaped and covered in rose petals, it is the perfect bed for a wedding night. I suddenly am filled with a deep desire for my husband. We have been celibate for the last five days, preparing for tonight. He sets me down.

"I have ne' seen a bed like it."

"Well, this is the bridal chamber. A heart seems appropriate."

"Aye." He turns to me," I love ye in that dress, Claire. But, I would like to see ye out of it."

"Please." It is all I can think to say. He quickly gets to work, unzipping the back.

Tianna

Unlike my first wedding night, I know what to expect tonight. I shiver in anticipation as Paul sits me on the side of the bed and slips my shoes and the strange stockings off. He kisses the side of my ankle and my breathing speeds up.

"I know how to bring you pleasure now. I want to make you limp with it." Paul says in Latin. He spreads my legs open and starts to kiss up them.

Jamie

I think it may take a lifetime to get used too the modern clothes that expose my wife with just a pull of the metal tap. She stands before me in just her stockings, knickers, and the strange corset( a bra, I remind myself). She takes my breath.

"You like them?" She asks. I respond by pulling her close and pressing her lips to mine. When we both come up for air, she starts to work on getting me undressed, starting with the strange tie.

Tianna

He licks up my legs. I start to lay back and Paul stops me. "Watch me take you." He instructs. He had moved my dress up above my waist. When he gets to my knickers, he eases them off. I am breathing so hard, I am almost dizzy, as my husband parts my outer lips and lowers his mouth down on me.

Jamie

She quickly has me down to the strange underwear. She giggles when she sees it. "I thought a true Scot didn't wear anything under his breeks?"

"Raymond," I gasp as she bends down and breaths across the front of them. "Ahh, he insisted."

"So, you have given me a present to unwrap." She says against my clothe covered cock. I hiss as she touches me with her lips, kissing all over.

"Ah Dhai! A Chriosd!" I groan out as her mouth, that incredible mouth makes my cock jump and grow under her ministrations. She finally lowers the material and takes me in her mouth.

Tianna

Watching his mouth move over me is doing strange things to me. I place my hands in his hair to help keep myself upright. He looks up at me and his eyes are smiling, filled with a light that makes me even more shaky. His tongue draws patterns across the part of me, that we have discovered does incredible things to me. I start to pant as I get close to the precipice that he is leading me too.

Claire

I love the feel of him in my mouth, the power I hold over him, the Gailec that pours out of him. I play until he pulls me back to my feet.

"I need to be inside ye." He declares as he finishes stripping me. He lays me on the bed and kisses down my body. He is fast but though, hitting every one of my erogenous zones. He gives each of my nipples a bit of attention before moving down. He kisses my mound open and gives it some deep licks, enough to place me on the edge before moving back up and entering me with a deep thrust that has me arching half off the bed.

"Mo ghaol. Mo bhean bhòidheach." He whispers as he moves in and out of me, getting deeper with every thrust. I wrap my hands around his back, my legs around his waist and hold on. I am so close and start rocking with him.

"Ahhhh God! Ohhhh Jamie!" I cry out as I climax. My arm lose their grip on his shoulders and I slip down. He lifts me back up and holds me close as he starts to move faster, chasing his own pleasure. He is soon shaking as he shoots his seed deep inside me.

"Tha gaol agam ort." He whispers after.

"I love you too."

Paul

After she finds her pleasure and her sweetness fills my tongue, I lay her back, after taken off the bra. I take off my own clothing and join her. She reaches out to draw me into her. I go willingly. We both shudder at the coming together.

"I love you." I tell her in Latin as I start to rock.

"I love you. Ohh, just there." How far we have come since our first wedding night, I think, as I follow my wife's wishes and rock at her pace. We.know each others bodies now and aren't afraid to voice what we need. "Ohhh Paul!" Sh moans out as she achieves pleasure again. I bend down and lick over her breasts before taken over the rythymn and moving towards my own. I am soon emptying myself into her.

Claire

The next morning, I wake to someone knocking on the door. Jamie slips on his breeks and goes to answer it. It is Jennifer and Tianna.

"Hi guys." I pull the duvet over me as I am still nude. "Give me a few.minutes and I will be right there." They nod and smile.

I get up, use the loo, and start to get dressed.

"Sae, what are ye lasses doing?" He asks as I brush my teeth.

"I am not sure. But, Jennifer says you will like it. Why don't you and Paul go down to the bar, the pub, while we are gone. We shouldn't be long."

"Aye Sassanech. I ken ye need time with the lasses just dinna be long and promise to stay safe."

"I will." I kiss him and slip out the door.

Jennifer

I had been thinking, after finding out what the spa offered. I am not sure what they will think of what I am going to propose or what their husbands will think.

We get in the lift and I turn to them. "The spa offers full waxing, errr, hair removal from your body. Now, we can just do your legs, make them smooth or we can do a bit farther up." I point to my crotch to demonstrate. They both gasp.

"You mean be as bare as a child." Tianna asks.

"It will be different." Claire says. "I am up for it."

"Well since Claire is."

"We might as well all do it then." I add," and yes Tianna, we will be as smooth as a child."

"I wonder how Paul will react to that?"

"And Jamie?"

"It will make it easier to see what they are doing." I comment. Claire laughs as Tianna blushes.

Claire

The spa is a lot of white and candles. A very relaxing space. A lady approaches.

"How can I help you ladies?"

"We are here for a full waxing." Jennifer says.

"Ah, very good. Follow me." We are lead to reclining chairs. They place us in robes and not else. Jennifer reaches for my head as they start with our legs. The wax is warm, comforting. They place strips over it. When it is sticking good, they pull it off. The first few has us jumping. After that, it isn't so bad. Our legs are soon smooth.

They then open our legs wide. It is very revealing and I reach for Jennifer's hand as Tianna's tighten on mine. They trim our pubic hair down before applying the wax. This time we can't hold back the cries as the first strip is removed. It is a smaller area though, and we are soon done. As promised, we are as smooth as a bairn.

"It will make wearing the bikinis easier. No worries about.." Jennifer says as we walk out. I nod. I had worried about that some. My knickers feel strange against my bare flesh. I am suddenly in a hurry to return Jamie.

"Good luck ladies. I will be in my room reading if you need me." Jennifer says. We part at our rooms. When I enter, Jamie stands, arms crossed, waiting for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N The Gailec in the order it appears.
> 
> Oh God. Oh Christ. My love. My lovely wife. I love you.


	35. Honeypot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men's reaction to the Brazilian wax. A bit of loving. And then the bikinis.

 

 

 

 

Claire Jamie Tianna Paul

Claire

He stares at me his eyes reflecting his curiosity. I had promised him a surprise.

"Sae, what have ye been about?"

I grin before answering him. I had overheard some of the ladies discussing what we had done as a red-haired Brazilian. I can't resist answering him thus. His eyes morph from curiosity and good humor to jealousy and rage in secounds.

"What!" I am used to his rages and calmly walk over. I undo my pants, letting them fall. I take his hand and direct it to my smooth legs.

"It is just a term used to describe the process that lead to this." I explain as he moves his hand over my baby smooth legs.

"Iongantach." He mummors. "How did ye.."

"I bit of a process and yes, it hurt. But worth it, no?"

"Aye." Well, while he seems receptive.

"It isn't the only place I had done."

Tianna

"I hope you like what we had done." I say to my husband.

"What have you done, my wife?" He looks me up and down. I know he is searching for something different. I slip out of my pants.

"Come. Feel my legs." He does and grunts.

"How was this acomplished?"

"The way doesn't matter. Do you like it?"

"I do. It is different." He is stroking me in a way that has me getting ready for lovemaking. That he would like the rest, is my prayer.

"Then maybe you will like this." I reach for my underwear.

Jamie

I watch as she slips her knickers off. My eyes are on her face as she bites at her lip, her eyes down. She is nervous but why?

"See." She directs my glance down. I gasp. I canna help it. I fall before her to get a closer look.

"Yer honeypot. It is as bear as a weans." I canna resist touching her newly exposed skin. It is sae soft. I can see the part of her I have always just felt before. I am intrigued. I part her and study each of her, once hidden, parts. I am so engrossed that I fail at first to notice Claire's reaction.

"Jamie!"

"I like it, mo chridhe. It always me to see what I am doing, aye?"

"Yes. Please Jamie. I need you." I understand and move her to a chair in our room. I kneel back in front of her and replace my hand with my mouth.

Paul

I am shocked at the sight of my wife, hairless before me. But, that shock gives way to intrigue soon enough. I lead her to the bed and lay her down. I spread her out and sit between her legs.

"Do you like it?" Her voice shakes a bit. She fears my reaction. I am quick to reasure her.

"I do. You are a brave woman. I am a blessed man." I spread her lips and study her. It is different then I have imagined it being. More complex. I start to explore with my eyes and hands. I am intrigued by the little nub of flesh, the center of her pleasure. I stroke it and watch, fasinated, as it grows under my hand. At the same time, my wife's soft moans are getting louder. Ah, so as it grows her pleasure does. I resolve to make it grow as big as it can get. I settle to my task.

Claire

I fall asleep for a bit after Jamie had brought me to orgasm. I wake on the bed with Jamie asleep beside me. I grin at him before getting up. I slip a.robe on, not bothering to put my pants back on.

I head to Tianna and Paul's room. I knock and a very relaxed looking Tianna answers. I smile at her. "Come. Get ready. We are going to take our husbands swimming. I will have Jamie wear a shirt." She nods in understanding. I head back to our room, gather my swim suit out of the botton of my suitcase. I put it on and cover it before waking my husband.

Jamie

She wakes me to tel me to get ready for we are going swimming. "Keep a shirt on. I am going to tell Jennifer where we will be." I do her bidding. She is soon back and we meet Paul and Tianna at the strange lift.

When we reach the floor where the swimming is to happen, Claire directs Paul and I to one room to get ready while she and Tianna head to another. I see them exchange a look right before they leave us. I look to Paul and he just shrugs.

When we come out of the changing room, in strange short breeks, we see our wifes venture out of the other. They hold tight to each other's hands. I can see why. They wear what looks like naught but their knickers and bras. I wish to cover Claire from the eyes of the other men present while, at the same time, I am fasinated by the way her arse looks as she walks towards the water. I tell Paul this in whispered Latin.

Tianna

I giggle when I hear what Jamie says and Paul's response.

"What did they say?" Claire asks.

"Jamie loves your bum. He isn't happy you are showing it. Paul, well, he is just shocked at my nerve." She nods and turns to Jamie.

"What do you think?"

"I think that those parts of yer body are for my eyes only."

"You are wrong." She walks over to the edge of the bath-like structure and dives in.

Claire

I hear a splash behind me as I swim away. The next thing I feel is a hand on my foot. I squeal until Jamie turns me around. I wrap my legs around his waist.

"So, you do like it." I feel his like hard against my floating bum.

"Aye. But, I dinna like others seeing ye thus."

"I am yours Jamie. You will be the only one who sees what is under it." I whisper against his ear and feel him harden farther. I let him go and swim away. When I lift back up, I see Tianna and Paul, looking unsure by the side.

"Come on in. It is just like the baths but for fun not cleaning." After a bit more hesitation, they join us. We are all soon swimming around, slashing each other, and chasing each other around. After a bit, I step out and into the Jacuzzi right next to the pool.

Jamie

"Where are you going, Sassanech?"

"Join me. All of you. It is so relaxing." She replies. I shrug and do, groaning as the hot water bubbles around me. After a few minutes, Paul and Tianna, join us.

We are all fully relaxed when Claire says," It is best we be getting out."

"Why? It is so warm and relaxing."

"Look at your hands." I do to see them all wrinkled and strangly white. "That means we need to get out." I move so fast I almost trip over my own feet. The other laugh, good naturedly as they also step out. We head to the changing rooms.

Claire

We are heading back to the room when we see Jennifer at the bar. "I wonder if she wants some company." I ask the others before going over to her to see. Her face lights up when she sees me. We all join her and I send Jamie after drinks.

"Remember, no spirits for us." He nods and heads off. We are soon sitting, sipping our drinks, and having a relaxed conversation.

"You can thank Jennifer for the fancy knickers and swimsuits. They were her Christmas gifts to us." They both do. We head back to our rooms after awhile, where our husbands finish what was started in the pool. We head back to Raymond's the next morning.


	36. Wedding Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more.wedding ceremony. A blessing to be held before a.priest. And, the lasses must have real wedding dresses.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Claire Jennifer Tianna 

Claire

As soon as we walked in, Raymond greeted us with," Would you like a cup of tea?"

"I will never turn down a cup of tea." I hear Merlin chuckle. He turns to Jamie and says,

"You can marry her to a Scot, but you can't take the English out of her." Jamie glares at him but Merlin just smiles. I shrug at them both before heading upstairs to drop the stuff off. When I return, I see everyone gathered in the living room. It was obvious they had been discussing something. I take a seat beside Jamie.

"What are you discussing?"

Jennifer

"Wedding dress shopping." I answer her.

"Wot? We are married, twice over."

"Raymond has found a priest to do a blessing ceromony in two weeks time at Lallybroch." Jamie answers her.

"You will need real wedding dresses for it." I continue, " so I will be picking you up tomorrow morning to take you."

"It really isn't necassary." Claire tries to protest.

"It is. I wish to see my daughter and one I consider my daughter, in a wedding gown. Please let us do this."

"Okay. I can't argue that."

"What will we be wearing?" Jamie asks.Raymond and Merlin exchange a look before he answers.

"Okay. I can't argue that."

"What will we be wearing?" Jamie asks.Raymond and Merlin exchange a look before he answers.

"No worries, we have you and Paul sorted.

Claire

We enter McBride's Bespoke Bridal Boutique the next morning. I meet Tianna's huge eyes. I feel the same. I have never seen so much muslin, lace, taffee, and pure white, in one place. A lady approaches us.

"Can I assist you ladies?"

"No thank you. We will just look around." Jennifer answers.

"Give me a shout if you need me."

"Have a look around. See if anything catches your eye." We atart to walk through the hanging dresses.

I find one that is tight at the top, long sleeved, with a bell hip that flares out, a slight train, overlayed with lace. It has some of the features of my wedding dress at Jamie's and I's first wedding. I lift it up and go to find Jennifer

Jennifer

I smile when Claire shows my the dress she has found. It will suit her figure perfectly. I urge her to try it on. We find the sales lady and she directs Claire to a fitting room. I then turn to find Tianna and see if she needs any help.

I help her find a dress with an embroidered top and a big bow on the back. I also urge her to try it on.

Claire

The lady is kind enough to help with the buttons that run down the back. When it is fully on, I turn to the mirror. I love the way it fits, tight in the right places but lighter then the 17th Century dress. I know I need a second opinion. I step out and see Tianna has found one also.

Tianna

I feel so much like a woman in the dress. I look at myself in the looking glass and see no sign of the little lost girl I used to be. I step out of the dressing room and see Claire.

"You are gorgeous!" We say together. We both laugh as Jennifer adds,

"Yes you are. They suit. So, are those the dresses you want?"

"Yes."

"Good." We change, Jennifer pays for them( my father must have given her money) and we leave.

"I will take them back to Lallybroch so your husbands don't see them."


	37. The Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blessing ceromony and a surprise.

Claire Tianna Jamie Paul Raymond

Claire

It isn't long between our legal wedding and honeymoon until the blessing ceromony. I see Jamie getting more nervous as the day draws near. I know it isn't the upcoming ceromony( we have after all did it twice now). He is nervous over the lack of control over what he will be wearing. Raymond hadn't given a clue. I finally draw him aside the day before.

"Come, I know it is a bit cold but walk with me."

Jamie

I ken she wants to talk so I put on my coat and make sure she has hers and we set off.

"You told me once to trust Raymond." She said once we were a bit away from the house.

"Aye. I did."

"Well, can't you do the same? Has he done anything but treat us like family?"

"Aye and nae. I ken yer point Sassanech. It is just hard for me not to be in control."

"I know that well lad." She says with a wink. I laugh and put my arm around her shoulder. We turn and walk back towards the house.

Claire

I wake with a bit of a nervous stomach the day of the ceromony. When I see Tianna in the hall, I see the same look in her eyes.

"It is just that we will be doing this in front of people." She explains( Jennifer and Raymond have invited some of the druids and their husbands to witness). She gets this out before rushing to the loo. Poor lass. I know the adjustment has been harder for her and Paul then anyone else. My thoughts are intrupted by a cry from Jamie.

Jamie

I stare at it wordlessly for a minute. I canna move or utter a sound. I fear I am seeing things. When I find my voice, all I can do is call for my wife.

She hurries to me and I point at our bed. She looks and gasps herself. She slowly walks in and picks it up. Holding it against her chest she says," It is real, Jamie." She walks over and places it in my hands and my paralysis breaks.

It is my kilt! The veera one I was wearing when Claire and I first traveled through the stones. The one the Gladiators had taken from me. I must have swayed for Claire took my arm and lead me to the bed. Once she had me secure, she calls for Raymond.

Raymond

"So, you found it, then? Now, you see why I couldn't tell you and ruin the surprise."

"How?" Jamie looks up at me with tears of gratitude.

I take a seat in the chair beside the bed and, as Claire sits beside him and takes the hand not holding the kilt, I tell them.

"When I went back to the Gladiator Master, to tell them the sad news of your demise and offer my services, I saw it. I knew right away it was yours. I vowed not ro go through without it. I had a guard at the portal and knew I would have to leave soon. So, before I left, I went back one final time. I treated some burns and some sprains and bruises but, my main purpose was to retrieve the kilt. I found an opportunity and slipped in under my tunic. Jennifer has had it cleaned."

"Thank ye! For all ye have done for my family and bringing part of my heritage back to me."

"You are family to me. You are welcome. I will send Paul in. Claire, you and Tianna's gowns are in her room." She nods understanding and kissea her husband. She kisses my check as she hugs me tight before slipping out.

Claire

I am flying high with the knowledge that I will see Jamie in a kilt again. I join Jennifer and Tianna and we start to get ready. The gowns are just as breathtaking as they were in the shop. The thought of walking down the stairs into Lallybroch's great room to see my husband waiting, dressed as he was on our first wedding day sends a thrill through me. Tianna pulls my hair into a plaited bun. Jennifer does the same for Tianna and we help her with her hair. We are ready. That is when we all hear a shout in Latin from Paul.

Paul

When I enter Jamie and Claire's room to get dressed to find Jamie, laying on the floor, preparing to wrap a huge piece of clothe around his waist, I am confused. When he shows me a matching one and explains I am to do the same, my confusion increases.

"Tis the Fraser colors, and a Fraser tardan. We will be honored to greet our brides in kilts today, thanks to your father-in-law."

He shows me how to lay it out and pleat it. How to lay and roll it around me. The execution though, is harder then it looks.

Jamie

The poor lad is lost. I show him and demonstrate. Several times. He is soon yelling out in Latin. I hear footsteps quickly approaching. I step to the door but don't open it. If it is Tianna, we want to kilt to be a surprise. If Claire, I wish her dress to be.

"Is everything alright?" Claire asks.

"Aye. Paul is just having a spot of trouble with his outfit."

"Oh, is he?" I hear the smile in her voice."

"Aye, but we will get it. Dinna fash."

Tianna

"Is he alright?" I ask Claire when she returns.

"Yes. Just a spot of trouble with his clothes. Jamie is helping." I see her and Jennifer share a smile. A secret then. Well, it will be revealed soon. It is soon time to join our husbands. Father comes to get us and we walk carefully down the stairs into the transformed Great room. Candles light ever surface. Their light shows us the gathered druids and their families but my eyes bypass them as I search for Paul. I let my breath out in a whoosh when I see him. He wears a kilt! 

Claire

Even knowing what to expect, he still takes my breath away. He looks so much like the lad, transformed into a man, he was on our first wedding day. Then I was scared, barely knew him, not even knowing his name. Now, I know him inside and out and love him so much. My fear from our first ceremony is replaced by anticipation.

Jamie

To see her, as bonny, or even more so, as she was on the day we first became one. I feel my eyes fill with tears of joy and gratitude. She is mine and I am hers. The priest will be blessing our union but we are already blessed beyond all reason. She takes my hand. We repeat some of the same words as our first ceremony. A cheer goes up as I kiss her. Again, she lifts into it, deeping it. But, this time I know she isn't sorry to be married to me.


	38. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day finds another surprise for the couples.

Claire Jamie Tianna Paul Jennifer Merlin Raymond

Claire

Valentine's Day was fast approaching. I had explained it as best as I could to Jamie, Tianna, and Paul. Tianna and I were having a bit of girl time with Jennifer as our men were with Raymond and Merlin at Lallybroch. We were having tes at a resturant in Edinburgh.

"Are you two feeling alright. You both look a bit peaked?" She asks.

"Well, now that you mention it, I have woke up with a sick stomach a few times but food settles it." I answer. Tianna says pretty much the same. Even before Jennifer says anything, I open my eyes wide.

"Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ! We are probably pregnant." I cry out causing a waitress that is passing by to give me a strange look. I ignore her as my mind quickly does the calculations. It has been 6 weeks since my last cycle. 

"When was your last cycle?" Jennifer asks us both. We both answer the same. "Okay, lets get some tests and make sure." She leads us into Boots where we purchase two home pregnancy tests. I guess the days of waiting to see if the rabbit dies are over. Thank God.

Jennifer

I still have a house in Edinburgh and take the ladies to it. I hand them the two cups that come with the tests.

"You just wee a bit in the cups, dip the tip of the test in it and in three minutes, we will know." They do and we all wait.

"I don't know why I didn't realize. I am a nurse, for goodness sake!" Claire says as we wait. "And we are trying."

"You also had two wedding ceromonies. Don't beat yourself up. It is still early if you are." The three minutes are up and they walk into see.

Tianna

Jennifer had said if their is a plus sign it means I am pregnant. I pick up the strange little stick. I whoop when I see the plus sign. I turn towards Claire and we both say at the sane time," You are to be an auntie!" We laugh and hug each other before going out to tell Jennifer. She is just as excited.

Claire

Jennifer suggests getting it confirmed by a doctor before telling our husbands. I agree. I am still mad at myself for missing the signs. She finds someone who will see us that day. We have blood drawn( Tianna holds tight to my hand through that process) and are told to come back in three days.

It is a very long three days. I spend a lot of time walking the grounds, picturing a little red haired child running around the grounds with a black haired cousin. I smile alot, rubbing my stomach. I am still waking with a queer stomach. Finally we head back where the pregnancies are confirmed.

Tianna

I am to be a mom, Paul a dad! I am so excited as we leave the doctor's office. 

"When will you tell them?" Jennifer asks.

"Well, tomorrow is Valentine's Day what better gift." Claire answers.

"Perfect."

Jamie

Claire has been acting queer the last few days. She looks pale and isn't eating a s much. When I see her rubbing her stomach and she says it just aches, it worries me. She is hiding something.

The next morning, she is ill. I hear her but Tianna and Jennifer go to check on her. She finally joins me to break the fast.

"It is time," Jennifer says and I look to Paul and the other men. They look as lost as I feel.

"Well, a few days ago, we went to the doctor. We had it confirmed yesterday. We waited until today to tell you as it is Valentine's Day. We are pregnant. Both Tianna and I." I stare at her as Raymond jumps up and hugs them both tight.

"I am going to be a grandfather!" He calls out.

"Twice as our child will need one too." I see his eyes feel with tears. Paul had kneeled at Tianna's side and was whispering soft words. I still sit stunned as Merlin adds her congratulations to the others.

"Ye are not dying?" I finally am able to voice.

"Dying no. Ohh is that what you thought." She comes to me. I wrap my arms around her, resting my head where our bairn lay.

"I ken'd ye were sick. I dinna ken why and ye were sae quiet. I feared.."

"Oh my love, I am so sorry. Just having a baby. I wanted to make sure before telling you."

"A bairn! Tha gaol agam ort air a litle. tha gràdh aig athair dha cho mòr." I direct to our son or daughter.

Merlin

"I hate to leave now. But I must. I will surely come back to see your children. I will let Arthur know about them and how well you are doing." I tell them.

"Oh, when do you have to leave?" Jennifer asks.

"Tomorrow. Raymond is taking me tomorrow."

"We will sure miss you but, I know Arthur has need of you." Claire says.

"I will miss you too." We all hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N the Ghaildhig: I love you little one. Daddy loves you so much.


	39. Four Times Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies get interesting news from their doctor.

Claire Tianna Jamie Paul

Four weeks later

Claire

Our household adjusts to Merlin's absence. We continue to work on restoring Lallybroch. Tianna and I have doctor's appointments. At this one, he mentions," I would like you to go into Edinburgh for a scan."

"A scan?"

"Aye, to check to health of the babies."

We agree and head home to tell our husbands.

Jamie

"Does he think there is anything wrong?" I question Claire when she tells me.

"I think it is just something they do now. They have the ability to see into the womb, so they like to check on them, that is all." It sooths me some but, I still worry. I am glad the appointment is the next day.

Tianna

I don't understand how these modern healers can look into the womb. Claire assures me it is safe. Paul is excited about seeing our child. But, I can't help fretting and sleep poor the night before.

Claire

I haven't been in a hospital since the war and feel a bit anxious as we enter. Jamie holds tight to my hand as we walk farther in. We take a lift up to the indicated floor. Jamie and I are called back first.

I am laid on a table and Jamie stands beside me and holds my hand. The technician covers my exposed stomach with a type of gel. She takes the wand and runs it over my lower abdomen.

"Ahh." She says and we turn to her. "Look. Can you see?"

I can and am rendered speechless for a moment.

Jamie

"Màthair naomh! A bheil dhà ann?" I ask her and Claire. My shock had taken my English.

"I am sorry sir. What was that?" Even in the midst of my shock, I feel a pain that most Scots had lost the Ghaildhig. I try again.

"Two? Are there?"

"Yes sir. You are having twins. Congratulations."

We stumble out of the room to where Paul and Tianna await their turn. We hold several pieces of strange paper that show the bairns on them.

"We are having twins!" Claire announces. Tianna squeals and hugs her tight. Paul meets my eyes. I try to smile. I am happy. Children, two bairns. I just worry for Claire.

Tianna

I can't help wondering if we will get the same news. How strange that would be? Both of us going through the same thing together. Our children growing up as fast friends. I am lost in my fantasy when the lady who is doing the scan directs my attention back.

"How extraordinary. The last couple is also having twins."

"Wait! We are too."

"Yes see." I look and see two distinct tiny beings moving around. I look to Paul and see the tears glistening in his eyes. "Congratulations."

Claire

She walks out and wraps her arms around me. "Us too."

I pull her away to meet her eyes. She just nods. I hug her close and we rock back and forth together as our shocked husbands watch us.

We head to the cafe where Raymond waits. Tianna walks over to him. "You are to be a grandfather four time over." His mouth drops open in shock.

"You mean?"

"We are both having twins." I confirm. His whoop of joy startles the other patrons. We soon head back to Lallybroch where we tell an equally stunned Jennifer. She immediately starts making plans on how to photograph them.

Jamie

I had been thinking about it for awhile. Since Raymond can somewhat control how he travels. The news of the coming twins and the ability for her to see them, sealed it for me. I talked to him by the graves.

" I ken it might be dangerous for ye."

"No. The travel itself is almost routine at this point." I laugh.

"Nae the travel. Jenny. She has a fiery temper. That is what ye must watch out for. The letter and the picture, should be enough to convince her. Just make sure that ye swear her to secrecy. If she give ye her word, she will keep it."

"I will. You can trust me."

"I ken. Thank ye for all ye have done and are doing for me and mine."

"Thank you for my daughter and grandchildren."

Claire

"What were you talking to Raymond about?" 

"I asked him to take a letter to Jenny, to let her ken I am alright. Also to take one of the pictures of the bairns. She needs not to grief me, ye ken?"

"I do. It is a brilliant idea. Maybe we can send something along to help them out."

"I have thought of that. Some coin."

"Good but maybe also some seed. If they can grow vegtables to hide away. I will be right back." I leave him to write his letter. I hurry ro the barn. Seed is stocked in shelves there, awaiting spring. I gather some potatoes, some beans, tomatoes, and a few others and then wrote my own letter. The next morning, Raymond takes them and heads out to bring them to Jenny.


	40. Letters to Jenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raymond meets Jenny. Will he be believed?

Raymond

I woke, long enough to see I had made it and to crawl down the hill and hid in the woods before, sleeping off the rest of the lag caused by time travel. When I awake, it is dusk. I travel by night and sleep during the day to avoid the red coat patrols and other hazards. I arrive at Lallybroch two days later.

I get a bit nervous then, recalling Jamie's warning of her 'fiery temper'. I take and deep breath, aquare my shoulders, and walk under the arch. I am amazed by the sameness as well as, the differences in the 17th Century and the modern day estate. A woman stands at a wash tub. She looks up.

"I am looking for a Mistress Fraser. I have news of her brother." The lass looks shocked. She quickly dries her hands, courtesies towards me, and says," Aye. I will go and get her for ye." 

Within minutes, a tornado of a woman, with jet black hair, small in stature, with her brother's eyes, stands before me. "What do ye ken about my brother?" She demands.

"I am Raymond. May we talk inside?" She studies me for a moment before nodding. 

"Follow me. Mary," directed to the first lady I meet," prepare some tea for our guest."

"Right away."

She leads me into a room that is a study. I examine to books lining the shelves, the furniture, and even the drapes, as we wait. A few minutes later, Mary comes in with a silver tea set. She sits it before Jenny, bobs a courtesy to us both and heads out.

"Mary, we are not to be disturbed." She nods and tightly closes the door. Jenny pours me a cup of tea and hands it to me before saying," Weel then."

"I have a letter from your brother. I will only give it to you if you promise to stay calm." She nods and I hand it over. She opens it, frowning at the modern paper, before beginning to read it aloud.

"My Dearest Jenny,

I ken ye haven't heard from me or seen my face in six years. I am afraid ye will ne' see my face again. For, I am wed to an English woman who is the Woman of Balmain. It is quite a tale. To try and condence it, she was in danger from Black Jack Randall. It was Dougal's plan for us to be married, turning her into a Scot, ye ken? She married me out of necessity but, I married out of love. I ken'd, as our da said I would, that she was the One, as soon as I laid eyes on her. I was injured and she touched me and made the pain go away( did I tell ye she is a healer?) She saved my life twice on the way to Leoch. 

She eventually told me her tale, after almost burning as a witch. How she came from a different time. How she had fell through and was trying to get back. I ken'd what I must do, though it broke my heart. I took her back to Craige Nu Dunn. To the Standing Stones that were her way home. But, something went wrong and we both went through. We ended up in First Century Rome, in the time right after Christ. Tis where we meet Raymond, his daughter Tianna, and her would-be-husband Pollux( he changed his name to Paul). Raymond rescued us, got us away from the Gladiator master and slave traders. We meant to come here or Claire's time( my wife. Her name is Claire) but, we ended up in a strange time and place where a man named King Arthur sat on the English throne. We also meet a man named Merlin( who is also able to travel through time). Paul and Tianna were married, Paul and I, knighted and our wifes became Dames for the service offered to King Arthur( they saved his life from an assassination plot). We then traveled to where we are now.

We life at Lallybroch in the year of Our Lord 1985. I don't have words to tell ye how different it is here. I want ye to ken that Claire offered to let me travel too, back tae ye. I just canna leave her. She is the other half of my soul. She is also pregnant. We are having twins. Raymond has a picture of them, yet unborn, to show ye. We are doing well here. Have Paul and Tianna as well as, Raymond's friend, Jennifer. We are restoring Lallybroch. I miss ye terribly and always shall. But, dinna grief for me. I am alright, deeply in love, back to being the Laird, and preparing for fatherhood.

All my love,  
Jamie."

Tears rolled down her face as she read. When she finished, she ask me to tell her my story. I did. I told how I first saw Claire, recognizing my daughter with her, and all that happened sense. When I am done, I hand her the bag of coin.

"Jamie wished you to have a picture of their bairns. I will give it to you if you promise to keep it hidden."

"I will." I hand her the ultrasound picture. She studies it. "It is all true then?"

"Yes. Claire also sent a letter and some seeds. I hand them to her and, once again, she reads it aloud.

Dear Jenny,

You will never know me but, I know you from what Jamie has told me about you. I want you to know that I love your brother fiercely. I promise to keep him safe. I also want to do all I can to see you safe.

That is why I sent the seeds. Plant them according to the instructions on the back. Hide, can, preserve all you can. War is coming. Another uprising. It will not be successful. The English will be brutal in their victory. The clans will be tore apart, tardans and the very Ghaildhig language forbidden. They will raid the farms, taking whatever they can find. Do all you can to prepare during the next few years of peace. I wish we could do more. 

Jamie knows all this. It was another reason he was trying to send me back. Stay as safe as you can.

Love,  
Your sister-in-law  
Claire Elizabeth Fraser."

"They are trying to keep you as safe as they can Mistress Fraser."

"I know they are. It is Mistress Murray now. Will ye tell my brother I married his best friend, Ian? I ken he will be pleased. Tell him we have a son wee Jamie, named after him and that we are expecting another."

"I will. I must be heading out now. It takes two nights to travel to the Stones."

"Stay the night please. Ye can leave well rested in the morrow." I take her up on her kind offer.

The next morning, I am invited to breakfast before leaving and meet Ian. "My wife told me all and showed me all last night. She ken'd Jamie's prohibition against telling wouldn't apply to me."

"Yes. Jamie would want his brother-in -law to know."

"I will take ye back on the horse and wagon. It will make yer journey easier."

"Thank you kindly." After breakfast, we loaded up. We rode in silence for awhile. Finally Ian asks,

"Sae, it is all true?"

"It is. I know it is a lot to take in."

"We are Highlanders. We grew up with tales of fairy hills and the like. It is easier for us to believe then it is in yer time, I reckon."

"I see your point. Ian, do all you can to prepare, to protect your family."

"I will. Ye send thanks and all our love back to Jamie and Claire."

"I will." We arrive back at the Stones. I head up them, back to 1985 and Ian turns, with a wave, and heads back home.


	41. Raymond Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raymond returns but not before the Fraser men spar to expend nervous energy.

Claire Jamie Paul Tianna Raymond

Claire

It has been a week since Raymond traveled to take our letters, seed, and coin, to Jenny. Jamie had been very happy to hear I had added my own letter and the seeds to what Raymond was taken through.

"Thank ye for looking after my family."

"They are my family too. Besides it is easier to get seed here then there."

"Aye." I know he is getting more and more nervous as the days pass. Even knowing how long it will take Raymond to travel on foot, he paces back and forth until I finally can't stand it.

"You go find Paul. Tianna and I will supervise a spar match so you can get rid of some of that energy."

Jamie

I canna help worrying. Claire has told me the traveling isna a problem for Raymond but, I worry about the unknown factors. Redcoats, roving bands, my sister. Sae, I eagerly go to fetch Paul. Our wives find seats on the steps of the porch and watch as we find our stances.

"You know the rules. You have done this enough times." Claire instructs as she stretches her back and rubs over where are children lay. 

"Aye Sassanech." I swing out and Paul ducks. He swings out next and I easily avoid him. As I come back up, his fist makes contact with my eye. I stagger back as I hear both our wifes yell out.

Paul

I need this as much as he does. With my father-in-law being away, I realize how much I depend on him. It makes me feel like less of a man. So, when Jamie left an opening, I went for it.

"Paul Fraser!" Tianna yells as Claire rushes as fast as she can to Jamie's side."you know the rules!" She continues to scold. I do, we agreed to torso punches only. I lower my head as Claire gets Jamie sat down. 

Claire

He is dazed. I do a quick Neuro exam. When I see he is just shaken, I breath easier. Tianna is scolding Paul in Latin. I have to raise my voice to get their attention.

"Help me get him upstairs. At least he isn't pacing." Paul, chastened, hurries to help me. We get him laid down. I sit beside him awhile until I hear excited voices raisen up. I go to see what it is about.

Tianna

I see him first. I jump up and run over to him, throwing his arms around him. He holds me close.

"I have missed you also, my daughter. How are you and my grandchildren?"

"Very well father. As is Claire and her babies."

"Good." I lead him into the kirchen where Jennifer also greets him with a hug before setting a cup of tea in front of him. "Thank you."

"I will gather the others." 

Jamie

I am lightly doozing when Claire tells me that Raymond is back. I try to jump up and fall back, to my chagrin.

"Slowly soldier." She eases me back up.

"Aye. Paul can punch." I say with a smile as Claire shakes her head. We get downstairs and join the others.

Raymond

"What happened?" I say as soon as I see his quickly bruising eye. They all turn to Paul. "Ahh."

"Sae, what is the news? How is Jenny? Did she believe ye?"

"Take a breath. She is fine. She has married your mate Ian and has a son named after you and another on the way."

"Tis verra good news indeed."

"She was shocked at first. Cried while reading your letters. Was awed by the ultrasound picture. She fully believed then. Was very grateful for the seed and coin. I meet her husband. He took me back so I needn't walk. A very good lad."

"Aye, he is. He will keep Jenny and the bairns safe."

"He told me such tales were easier to believe in the place of fairy hills and the auld ones then it would be here. He also sent his thanks." Jamie nods as Jennifer stands to start supper. 

"Thank you Raymond. I can rest easier knowing she is safe and well looked after."

"You are very welcome. It was a privilege to meet them and sent word of you."


	42. A Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer receives a special invitation. She invites the others and Jamie, Tianna, and Paul take their first plane ride.

Claire Jennifer Jamie Tianna Raymond

Claire

The sound of the phone woke me. Before I could get to it( the bavies are making me slower everyday)", Jennifer gets to it.

"Yes. I can do that. I will be there. Thank you."

I carefully walk downstairs. "What was all that?"

"I will tell you all together." I head back up to get dressed and wake Jamie.

Jennifer

"I have been offered a fantastic opportunity that I want to share with all of you." I say when we are all sitting around the kitchen table. "You know I do freelance work for the press?" They all nod. "Well, I have been hired to do the big concert that is coming up in London. I have backstage passes. I want you all to come."

Claire

I have been following the news of this up-coming concert. I will be a huge charity event. The thought of being a part of something so big..

"I would love to go." I tell her.

"As would I." Tianna adds.

"Wait, ye both are verra heavy with bairns. Will this be safe?"

"Backstage keeps them out of the crowd." Jennifer answers.

"How about this, we will have a check-up with our doctor. If he says' no' it will be no?"

"Aye, that will do."

Jamie

I ken they are excited for the opportunity. After being explained what a concert was( that we would see and hear, in person, the bands we have just heard on the radio and seen on the telly) sae was I. But, the bairns come first. Sae, I go with her.

The doctor asks her questions about how she is feeling, listens to the bairns hearts( and oh did the thump, thump, of their wee hearts cause my own to pound) and then checked between her legs. Claire had explained it was how he makes sure they are staying put. 

He assures us that they are fine, she is fine. He is reassured that we are only going backstage and the presence of a hospital verra close by. He gives his blessing for Claire and later, Tianna, to go.

Raymond

I feel as excited as the young people. Not as much for the bands. It is more watching them experience all these new things, starting with a train.

"We haven't explained what a train is." Claire says as we head toward the Edinburgh station.

"No. I think they will just have to see it." She agrees. We park and I send Jennifer after the tickets. I hear Jamie whisper in Gailec as the huge engine pulls up.

"It is just another way to travel. Will get us to London in five hours. Have you your motion sickness pills?"

"Aye." He says as he crosses himself. Tianna reaches for Claire's hand and her husband, hers. They hold tight to each others hands as they follow me on.

When we get settled into our first class cabin, Claire meets my eyes.

"How?"

"A man needs his secrets Madonna." I tell her," Try to get some rest."

Claire

Jamie sits beside me. He holds my hand.

"A ’mhàthair, Màiri, ag ùrnaigh dhuinn airson peacaich. A-nis, agus aig uair a ’bàs." He prays. I hear Paul, sitting between Tianna and Raymond, praying the same in Latin. I meet Jennifer's eye and Tianna's. We all smile. As the train starts up, their prayers get more desperate. But, eventually, the steady rocking lulls them yo sleep. I watch out the window as Scotland gives way to London.

Jennifer

We pull into King's Crossing Station. We exit the train, to the relief of Jamie and Paul, and find a taxi. I direct the driver to the Mastee Brewer Hotel. When we get there, I go to reception and retrieve our four keys. I hand them out.

"Don't worry. We are on the same floor. Go get some rest especially you, Claire. You didn't nap on the train. I will wake you for dinner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N The Ghaildhig: Mother Mary, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our deaths.


	43. Live Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meal and a very important concert. The Fraser's meet some impressive people.

Claire Jennifer Jamie

Claire

Raymond had reserved us a table at the main restaurant. We are escorted to our table by a maitre d named Peter. He gives us menus and I am a bit overwhelmed by the choices. I decide to follow Jennifer( who knows this motel and restaurant) lead. I order what she does. Tianna follows her fathers and our husbands follow ours. 

A waitress named Mandie brings our food out. It is a lot. But, being pregnant with twins gives Tianna and I appetitea. At six months, our morning sickness is long past and we eat with gusto. Our men, well, they have never had poor appetites. 

The next morning, Jennifer wakes us. Jamie helps me out of bed and we dress. We meet the others at the lift. We eat breakfast and head to the train station.

Jennifer

"We will be getting off at Wembley Station. It is a bit down the line." I tell them as Raymond goes to get the tickets.

"Oh, then we best use the toilet, don't you think?" Tianna says. I give her a soft smile.

"Well as you bith have two babies pressing on your bladders, it is a good idea. Follow the signs to the toilets. We will be waiting."

Jamie

I saw her searching for me when they return. I lift my hand over the heads of the others awaiting the blasted train. She sees and hurries towards me. I take her hand tight in mind to keep us together in the crowds. I see Paul do the same with Tianna. We follow Raymond and Jennifer on. The train is very crowded but, I am pleased when two young lads jump up and offer Claire and Tianna, seats. I dinna mind standing but, my wife and Tianna need not. I keep a tight grip on her hand as the tain made it's way to London.

Jennifer

When we arrived at the stadium, and the others seen the crowd waiting entrance, they all groaned.

"How long will we have to wait?" Claire asks as she ran her hands over the twins, who are kicking around inside her. I smile.

"No time." I hand them the backstage passes and instruct them to wear them around their necks. I lead them to the back entrance and we enter the control chaos that is backstage at Live Aid. I immediately start taken pictures. The sheer number of famous bands and people are overwhelming. I whisper to the others who they are. Then I see the ladies getting tired.

Claire

It is exciting to see in person the bands and artists that I had only heard on the radio or seen on the telly. The twins, responding to my excitement, are moving around. I love feeling them. Prove of their life and health but, it is exhausting. Jrnnifer notices.

"Come, ket's find you two seats." She leads us to a couple seats in the corner where we can still see all that is going on while resting. I sigh in relief and arche my back out. Tianna grins at me as she does the same. After a bit of time, a lady stops in front of us. She had seen us rubbing our stomachs and stopped to ask if we were okay.

"Yes. Just waiting for the bands to start."

"I will make sure that you have seats by the side of the stage so you can see everything without having to stand."

"That is very kind of you. Thank you."

"No problem. I remember what it was like to be pregnant."

"And I am not just carrying one." I reply with a smile."

"Twins?" Her eyes get big.

"Yes with both of us." I gesture to Tianna.

"Wow. You stay right here. I will come back to get you settled as soon as I make arrangements. I am Paula, by the way." I shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you Paula. I am Claire and this is Tianna."

Jennifer

I am shocked when I return from taken pictures of the prepared stage to find the ladies talking to Paula! I wait until she leaves to walk up to them.

"Do you guys know how you were talking too?" 

"She said her name was Paula." Tianna answers.

"Yes Paula Yates. Her partner Bob Geldofs is one of the main organisers of this whole thing!"

"Oh." They reply. It isn't long before she returns with Bob. I can't help the shriek that escapes as she so casually says,

"This are the ladies I got the seats for. Claire and Tianna. I will get them settled abd join you."

"Ladies." He replies with a slight bow towards us before kissing her on the cheek and heading off. I follow them in a daze.

Claire

We sit comfortably as we wait the start. It isn't long before the MC is announcing the first act, a band called Status Quo. Jennifer asked permission to stand in front of us to get a few pictures. She then comes and stands beside me. Jamie and Paul stand behind us. When I must stretch, Jamie helps me up and wraps his arm around us and starts to sway to the music. It has lulled our children to sleep.

The next act was a singer called Nik Kershaw. I retake my seat and Raymond kneels in front of me asking if I and Tianna want a glass of tea. I hadn't realized who thirsty I was until that moment.

"Yes please." We both say. He motions for Paul to follow him. They walk away. By the time they return, Phil Collins, is on the stage. I know and love his music. I sip the tea as I bend forward and start to softly sign along. Jamie starts to rub my back and I sigh in relief. 

Jamie

The lady that found the lasses the seats returns.

"Is everything okay?" She asks when she sees Claire bent over and me rubbing her back. 

"Oh yes. But, well, is it possible for Tianna and I to have a sandwich or something."

"Of course. If someone will follow me back, I will show you where to get it." I jump right up.

"I will." I start to follow and gesture for Raymond to come with us. He does.

"I am grateful for yer kindness to my wife and Tianna." I tell her as we walk back.

"It was really no trouble." She shows us a table full of food and asks us to help ourselves. "I must get ready to go on stage."

"Best of luck to ye ma'am."

"Ma'am. Aren't you a dear. To you to with the twins." And she was gone. We selected some food and headed back.

Claire

Jamie was back. He hands me a sandwich and I eat it without being aware what it even was. I was starved. Paula was on stage. I cheered her and was soon lost in her music. Queen was on next. I swayed to the thrubbing beat of 'Boheniam Rhapsody' before realising I was very tired. Tianna was also fading.

"We need to get you ladies home." Raymond declares. He calls Jennifer over and explains the situation. 

"Thank you Jennifer. This was a lot of fun." We head out and down the ramp. We run into Paula. She asks if everything is okay.

"Yes. We are.just tired. The children and I need rest."

"Understand. I will get you a lift."

"Ye needn't. We have tickets." Jamie replies.

"Nonsense. Their is no need of them to ride the train. Wait here." We hear her ask if anyone was leaving.

"Yes. Martin and Gary Kemp are."

"Hey guys. Do you mind given my new friends a ride?" She points us out. The men look down at our protruding bellies.

"Sure. No problen."

Jamie

We are lead to the longest car I head ever seen. Another man opens the door for us. We help the ladies in and follow. It is huge inside with seats that face each other, like the train. Someone asks where we are heading.

"The Master Brew Hotel." Raymond answers. 

"Can ye tell yer friend, Paula, that she is invited to Lallybroch if she is ever in the Scottish Highlands." I tell them," and ye too."

"Absolutely. Thank you. Would you guys like some champagne, lager, or water, or something?"

"Any whisky?" My wife smacks at me but our hosts just laugh.

"Just lager, I am afraid." We are handed three glasses of lager for us men and two glasses of water for the lasses. The lads talk of the concert as we drive and estimates on how much money was raised. I recall that it was to raise funds for the starving people of Africa we see on the telly and I say a prayer that they raised a lot. 

They stop right in frobt of our hotel. The door is opened for us and we escort our exhausted wifes out. "Thank ye for yer hospitality and all ye and the others are doing for those in such need."

"You are welcome. Our privilege. Take care of your ladies."

"Always." I lead Claire to our room. She is asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow in her clothes. I remove her shoes and join her.

Tianna

As we head to the train station the next morning, Claire says to Jennifer," We got a ride back to the hotel yesterday."

"Really with who?"

"Martin and Gary Kemp." Her eyes get large.

"Tell me everything!"

We do as we head home. We finally arrive back in Scotland and then Lallybroch. It is good to be home. It had been fun but home is nice. We have three months to prepare for the babies.


	44. The Bairns Arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bairns arrive via c-Section to Jamie's horror.

Claire Jamie Tianna Paul

Claire

The last few months of our pregnancies go so fast. We are soon 8 and half months gone. We go in for our now weekly exam. The doctor told us both he wants to schedule a c-section for their births.

"It is safer with twins." He explains to me and a shocked Jamie. "We can't guarantee what position the second baby will be in."

I had explained to Jamie already what a c-section was. 

"They wish to cut the bairns out of ye!"

"Well yes. But in a sterile control environment. I promise you it is safer to schedule one then have to do an emergency if the second baby is in the wrong position." He reluctantly agrees. Tianna is also scared but says if I am okay, then she is okay. 

The next day, the doctor's office calls and tells us the surgeries are scheduled for two days later. Now, I am suddenly scared. 

"We will see our bairns in two days. Will ken if they are a lad and lass or two of each." Jamie soothes. 

Tianna

I don't understand about all they are to do to get this children out of me. But, God knows, I can't wait. I can't sleep and am practically living in the toilet. In two days, I will be holding my children and will know who they are.

Jamie

She says it is safe. Safer then labor with the unknown of the second bairn. But, they intend to cut her open! I try to trust in her knowledge of the healing arts and Jennifer and Raymond( who also agree it is safe). But I ken I willna be sleeping weel until the bairns are safely born and I see Claire us okay.

Paul

Claire explained what they plan to do and that it was safe. Then Tianna and Raymond explained it again in Latin. I understand the idea of jt and even why they decided to do it this way. But, they plan on cutting my woman open. I agree with Jamie. I will feel better when it is all done.

Claire

I wake the morning of their birthday feeled with anticipation. I will see my children today! I smile brilliantly at Jamie as he helps me get ready. I can no longer see my feet to place my shoes on. He smiles back but I see the fear he is feeling.

"It will be okay. I promise." 

"Aye. Come love lets get ye downstairs."

We arrive at the hospital and are directed upstairs. I smile at Tianna across the lift. She returns it. We head towards Land D. We are pre-registered and are quickly taken to our rooms. Jennifer comes with Jamie and I as Raymond goes with his daughter.

"It will be fine. I will see you and your babies soon." We attempt an awkward hug with 4 term babies between us.

Tianna

I am changed into a gown. The start, what I know from Claire, is called an IV. Paul is directed into another room to get covered in the sterile clothing. Father squeezes my hand. 

"I will be waiting. You will do great. I love you." I squeeze his hand back.

"I love you too." He kisses my forehead and heads to the waiting room.

Claire

They turn me over and start the spinal before allowing Jamie, who I see pacing outside the room in his sterile blue clothes, in. I smile at the cap trying to cover his curls, even more wild from him drawing his hands through it.

"Are ye okay?" He asks as soon as they let him back in.

"I am. The medicine has me numb from my chest down."

"That is good then."

"Mrs Fraser, are you ready?" The doctor asks.

"Yes. Let's do it." Jamie held my hand tight as we headed into the operating room. The drape goes up and the surgery begins.

I feel a bit of tugging and then the feeling of someone being lifted out. "You have a daughter. Congratulations." He lifts her over the drape. Her red hair matches her red face as she screams at the indignity of her abrupt exit. She is beautiful. I feel my eyes fill with tears and see her daddy in the same condition. She is wrapped in a blanket and taken to get weighted and measured. 

Another pull and tug. The doctor then holds up our son. He is as beautiful as his sister. His hair is mine. Brown and curly. He is also screaming his lungs out. 

"We have a son and daughter!'" Jamie is awed as he holds them as they stitch me up.

"Yes. They are so beautiful." I long to hold them but my hands are still strapped down for the surgery. "The perfect mix of us." The girl has her daddy's hair but my eyes. The boy his daddy's blue eyes with my hair.

I am moved to a room where I can finally hold my children. They lay sleeply against my breast after their first successful nursing. "I have ideas for their names."

"Oh aye."

"Yes. What do you think of Flora Julia and Hamish Alexander?" He smiles.

"Hamish! After my cousin?"

"I thought it appropriate. It is a good Scottish name and a link to his heritage and history. And Alexander for you. As for the lass, Flora for my love of flowers and herbs and Julia for my mum."

"I love them Claire." He gently takes the children. "Flora Julia Fraser and.Hamish Alexander Fraser, welcome to the world."

"Has anyone heard how Tianna is?"

"Aye. Sorry. Jennifer said she also had a lad and lass."

"Wow!"

Tianna

I ask to be put into the room with my sister, the other Fraser. They rolled me in with Paul helping to push the babies in. Claire's eyes light up when she sees me. 

"We both had a boy and girl." She greets me. "How amazing."

"They will each have a best friend."

"They will. May I introduce you to Flora Julia and Hamish Alexander."

"Beautiful." I lift the babies out. "This is Arthur Pollux and his sister Aurora Lou."

"So beautiful. Arthur how appropriate. Look at all that dark hair." 

"I know. And Flora has Jamie's and Hamish yours."

"Absolutely. They will make good models for Jennifer's photos."

"That they will."

We head home 4 days later.


	45. The End of the Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. And a bit of a.surprise as Merlin comes.to see.the children

Claire Tianna Raymond Jennifer

Claire

Eight weeks passed in the blink of an eye, it seems. The twins are growing so fast. I am so glad that Jennifer is documenting their growth with her camera. She takes tons of pictures. Alone, with their siblings, with their cousins. They are so beautiful. I sometimes have trouble believing they are mine and I am auntie to the others. 

I am leaving the room from nursing when I see Raymond drawing Tianna into the palor. I let them alone.

Tianna

"I need to ask you something." He tells me. I nod.

"Just let me get Arthur feeding." I get him started and cover him. "I am listening."

"Well, I am interested in someone. Well more than interested. I would like to ask Jennifer to marry me."

"About time!" Be looks startled. "Father, Claire and I figured that out many months ago."

"So, you don't mind."

"I want to see you happy father. As would mother."

"Thank you Tianna." He hugs me, kisses the top of his grandson's head and leaves the room. Claire walks in carrying a fussing Aurora.I take her and place her on my other breasts.

"Father is finally ready to make it official with Jennifer. Asks my permission to ask for her hand."

"About time."

"That is what I said." We laugh together.

Jennifer

"We will be dancing at Sanheim. So, I will be gone for a few days. Little ones, don't do anything to cute while I am away."

"We can't promise anything." Claire says as she cuddles her daughter.

"I need to talk to you a moment." Raymond says. He walks me out.

Raymond

I am so nervous. I still don't know how I am to do this. She looks at me patiently.

"Wait on Merlin. He will be coming through to see the children." She nods. "And one more thing, will you marry me?"

She looks at me in shock. I wait with baited breath. I know I should have a ring and be kneeling before her.

"Jennifer?"

"Yes. Of course I will marry you." She throws her arms around me. I hug her tight.

"I wasn't sure how to do it." 

"You did well. We will plan the date when I return. Merlin will have to stay for it."

When I return to the house, I announce it. "She said yes!"

"Who?" Jamie asks. Her wife hits him.

"Jennifer, you dolt."

"Of course. It is about time." We all laugh. She returns with Merlin 4 days later. He is thrilled to see the children. When he hears the name of Arthur Pollox, he gasps.

"Arthur will be so honored." He takes time to hold each of them before we give them the rest of our news.

"Jennifer and I are engaged. Will you stay for the wedding. I would love you to stand up with me."

"Engaged. It is about time and of course."

"You will be my dual matrons of honor, won't you?" Jennifer asks Claire and Tianna.

"Absolutely."

"And you men will have the honor of carrying my grandchildren down the aisle as ring bearers?" They both nod and smile.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cally and I would like to thank everyone who has read, left kudos, and commented on the labor of love this three arc tale has been. We appreciate everyone of you.


End file.
